Roller Coaster of LoVe
by unwritten010778
Summary: It's post Season 3 and Veronica must now deal with the fallout of Logan's fighting ways, the Sherriff's election, and a blast from the past.  But, in true Veronica fashion, asses will be kicked, no names necessary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, my first attempt at a VM fic. Tons of ideas, but, of course, I had to start here. Here's my take on life in Neptune after "The Bitch is Back"

**Chapter One: Not Worth Getting Out of Bed For**

The sunlight flooded through her room and she rolled over, pulling her blanket over her head, hoping it would go away. But somewhere in the distance, she could smell bacon, and that just might be worth facing the day for. Then she remembered the previous days' events and decided that not even bacon was worth dealing with that.

"Rise and Shine, Sunshine."

"Go away. It's Saturday."

"Come on, Veronica. You can't hide from the world forever."

"I can try."

"I cooked breakfast."

"I know. Thanks, but it doesn't help."

"Ready to talk?"

Veronica sat up and opened her eyes.

"Ugghhh…" she groaned and fell back down, covering her eyes with the blanket.

"I take that as a no?"

"It's just the same old story, dad. Veronica Mars and her completely messed up crazy life."

"Well, as long as that's all."

She shot up out of bed.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I've been so wrapped up in me that I haven't even had time to congratulate you properly."

Veronica threw her arms around her dad's neck.

"Thanks, honey."

"And I'm so sorry for almost screwing it up for you."

"It's okay, honey. It all worked out in the end. Just like always."

"No…not just like always. Like almost never. I really would've blown it for you if it hadn't been for…."

"Who, Veronica?"

"Jake…I mean if he hadn't accepted my apology and all…"

Keith stared at his daughter. Something was going on that she wasn't telling him. There's no way Jake Kane was going to drop this issue. Someone had intervened.

"Veronica….secrets?"

"Dad, I know, but you'll be angry."

"Me, angry? I don't do angry."

"Ha! Ha!"

"Veronica…"

"It was Logan, okay. I don't know what he did and really don't know how he did it, but it was him. That's all I know."

Keith shook his head.

"So, just like you said, you're crazy messed up life. The usual."

"I knew things were bad. Jake wasn't going to let this go…"

"So you called Logan?"

"Well, no….it's complicated."

"I have time."

"I'm still dealing with it all, dad. Can we talk later? I promise I'll explain everything."

**_Yeah, just as soon as I figure it out._**

"Fine, but I'm not letting this go, Veronica."

"Fine, dad. I'll be out for breakfast in 5 minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

Veronica fell back down on the bed and put her hands on her head.

"My life," she said out loud.

**_So I intended on telling my dad everything, but first I had to figure everything out. For that, I was going to have to go see Logan again. But first, I had unfinished business at the new Kane estate._**

"Veronica. Come in."

"Look, first I just wanted to apologize for what happened…"

"Let's not waste time, Veronica. Where is the info you promised?"

Veronica handed Jake a file.

"This is everything I have. When Duncan fell off the grid, he really fell off. The last thing I have from him was a postcard from Rio, but I doubt he was even there."

"Why?"

"He didn't want anyone finding him, Jake. He just liked to keep in touch, so he'd buy postcards from all over, route them through post offices all over the world, and they'd finally make it here to me."

"Why only you?"

"Gee, Jake, I don't know. Maybe it was because I was the only one who tried to help him."

"Help? You call what you did helping…nevermind. Just give me the file. We're done."

"Done, done?"

"Done, Veronica. I don't want to see you anywhere near this place or my family ever again. If I do…the deal's off."

"Yes, sir."

Veronica saluted, then quickly withdrew. She wouldn't bow down to the likes of Jake Kane, yet she didn't want to further upset him, either. She hated turning over her file on Duncan. She'd kept everything she could find on Duncan's whereabouts. He'd sent a few postcards, pictures, but she knew better than to believe he'd leave a trail. She was pretty sure that if she couldn't find him, neither would Jake and his goons, but she felt guilty just the same. She had no choice. If she wanted Jake to keep her break-in and theft out of the media she had to turn over everything she had on Duncan. Somehow, Logan had brokered this deal. She didn't know details…yet. It was hard for her to imagine how Logan had talked Jake into anything, given that there was little love lost between the two, but she would get to the bottom of it. And then there was Piz. She had to deal with him, somehow. She was on her way to the dorm to talk to him next. Although, she wasn't sure what she should say.

_**Flashback**_

"_Is there something I should know, Veronica?"_

"_About what, Piz?"_

"_About you and Logan for goodness sake. I mean, first he beats the hell out of me, then now this guy. That's not what friends do, Veronica. That's what boyfriends do. I should have been the one to kick that guy's ass."_

"_You were hardly in the condition to…"_

"_Stop, Veronica. You know, I kind of feel like I'm in some black and white movie where the plot is obvious to everyone except the main character."_

"_Piz…."_

"_I knew better, Veronica. I thought I could make you forget him…"_

"_Piz, I…"_

"_I hoped that we could have something stronger. I guess I was wrong."_

"_Piz, wait. You and I…"_

"_Veronica, I just need some time alone, okay. Please."_

Veronica pulled into a space just outside the dorm. She took a deep breath and walked inside, nearly bumping into Wallace.

"Hey, Hey, I wondered when the victory party was? I wasn't invited?"

"Sorry, there hasn't been a party. Maybe we should have one. Surprise dad at the station?"

"I'm in. Call me."

Wallace headed out past her and she approached the door to his and Piz's room.

She knocked.

"Hey, Veronica."

Piz wasn't smiling when he saw her like normal.

"Can we talk?"

"Yea, I guess. Come in."

"I'm sorry, Piz, I know this was all my fault. This is what happens when you date supersleuth Veronica Mars."

"No, Veronica. This is what happens when you fall for someone else's girl."

"Piz…"

Piz grabbed her arms and Veronica looked into his eyes.

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me you don't love him? Hell, if you could just tell me that you love me, I could deal with that. That would give me a fighting chance and I would fight like hell for you, Veronica."

Veronica looked deep in his eyes for a second before letting her own fall to the floor. Piz released her.

"I'm sorry, Piz."

"It's my fault. My fault for falling for you. I knew better. Wallace, Mac, they all tried to warn me. Goodbye, Veronica."

"Piz…"

Veronica knew there was nothing she could say. Her feelings for Logan aside, she knew she didn't love Piz. At least not in the way that he loved her.

"Goodbye, Piz. I'm sorry."

He nodded and turned. Veronica took that as her cue to leave. She closed the door behind her and walked back to her car. This was the story of her life.

**_Clouds….sad little clouds, ready to cry started multiplying all over the sky. I knew just how they felt. I was sad Piz had broke it off, but I couldn't blame him. He was right. But I still felt lost and alone. I drove to the Neptune Grand to get answers, but I wasn't sure I could deal with many much more today. Even the famous Veronica Mars sometimes breaks._**

Just as she walked off the elevator she met a cheerful Dick coming her way.

"Hey, V, what's happening? So you and my man getting back at it?"

"Goodbye, Dick."

"Whoa, brush off," he said as she continued to walk past. She knocked on the door. He opened it.

"Hey, Veronica."

"Can we talk?"

He opened the door wider and threw his arm up to allow her in. He slowly closed the door behind her.

"What exactly did you have to promise Jake Kane to get him to drop everything?"

"Oh, just my right leg, I'm going today to have that removed."

"I'm not in the mood."

Logan looked at Veronica's tired eyes. They looked red and swollen. He touched her cheek gently.

"What's wrong?"

"Besides the normal?"

"Veronica, please. I'm listening."

"Piz and I just broke up."

He dropped his hand from her cheek.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Look, if I need to go apologize again, explain things…"

"What's to explain, Logan? Besides, with us there is very little explanation to give."

Logan grinned.

"Yeah. You're right about that. But I really am sorry."

"I know, Logan. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Is that what you wanted?"

Veronica didn't want to talk about her relationship right now.

"I want to know what you did to get Jake off my back?"

"You already know. I told him you'd give him the file you had on Duncan."

"How did you know I had a file on Duncan?"

"Because I know you," Logan smiled.

"What else?"

"Look, Veronica, we used to go way back, okay? I appealed to his better nature."

"He doesn't have a better nature."

"Ok, so I begged. I told Duncan wouldn't want you and your dad punished for what he had done, and that you were just trying to find out who invaded your privacy, that's all. I told him that I was involved in helping you find this dirtbag, too, and that he could tell everyone that I broke in."

"Why would you risk going to jail for me, Logan?"

"Because, I…because that's what's friends do."

"No it isn't."

"How would you know? How many friends do you have?"

"Says you."

"Touche' "

"Ok, ok, I'm not buying the whole sell-yourself-out bit. What really happened?"

"Look, Jake and I talked about old times. About burned bridges and mended fences and how we'd both been sucker punched by Aaron. He needed some investment capital, I needed a favor. We did business. He's a business when you get right down to it. I just knew how to speak his language."

"You bribed him, Logan?"

"Apparently you didn't listen…I said invested."

"How much?"

"A nice bit of change. I got stock in return, so it really didn't cost anything."

"How much, Logan?"

"More than you can count, Veronica. Give it a rest."

"But why, Logan?"

"I told you. That's what friends do."

"Look, I realize that aside from Wallace and Mac, I don't have much to go on, but even if they had money like you do, I doubt I could count on them to fork it over to Jake Kane for me."

"Well, maybe they aren't as good of a friend as I am."

"Ok, I need to go."

"Veronica, wait."

"Not now, Logan. Later ok?"

"Promise."

She looked up at his hopeful eyes, which were practically begging her to stay. She knew now, without a doubt, Piz was right.

"I promise."

She turned and walked out of the suite, not ready to get back on the roller coaster just yet.


	2. Chapter 2: Out of Nowhere

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm not really sure where I'm going yet, so bare with me: hence the title of the fic. But I do know where it will end up ;)**_

**Chapter Two: Out of Nowhere**

_There's nothing like trying to sort out your feelings for your ex and reading in the paper where he just acquired a rather large portion of Kane stock thanks to his 2.7 million dollar investment in the company. I nearly choked on my Cheerios when I read that. 2.7 million? For me? I knew I was worth something, but 2.7 million? How much money did Logan have, exactly, if he could blow 3 mil on me?_

"Hey, there, sweetie."

"Hey, dad. So, I was thinking…"

"Me, too."

"About what?"

"About 3 million things, actually."

"Ok, so apparently Logan made an investment into Kane and that made Jake happy, which makes us happy, so all is good, right?"

Keith's smile and silence were her answer.

"Seriously, that's all I know, too. Logan wasn't very forthcoming with info other than he did a little insider-trading to get me out of a pickle."

"Is that all?"

_Honesty, Veronica. You owe your dad that much._

"And a file I had on Duncan. I guess he's trying to track him down. But, he won't. I couldn't."

"Jake Kane has a lot more resources at his disposal than you."

"Yeah, but I'm a lot smarter."

"So smart you couldn't see a security camera looking right at you."

"Ok, ok."

"How does Logan fit in to all this? Are you two seeing each other again," her dad asked, frowning.

"No, Dad…it's…it's complicated."

"That sounds like you and Logan. So, what were you thinking about this morning?"

"Oh, I was wondering if there was a lot going on at the station today?"

"Not much. Pretty quiet in Neptune. Why?"

"Just thought I might stop by later and bring cookies or something. You know, to celebrate."

"Nothing too big, Veronica."

"Promise."

"Okay."

_How big can it be, Dad? I have almost no friends, who am I gonna invite? Better call Wallace._

"Hey, V."

"Why didn't you answer earlier?"

"Well, let's see….maybe it's because I was with the rock when the hard place called."

"Aw, I wanted to be the rock."

"Not funny."

"I'm sorry, Wallace. How is Piz?"

"Do you care?"

"Wallace!"

"It's just…I'm a little weary of cleaning up the messes Hurricane Veronica makes."

Veronica was silent. Maybe through the last few years of turmoil, Wallace was tired of her drama.

"I'm sorry, V, I'm just a little stressed with finals coming up and everything."

"I'm really sorry, Wallace, I…"

"Hey, forget about it, okay. It's fine. So, what's up?"

"Well, about that party for my dad."

"Hey, yeah. I'm in. When's the do?"

"How about today?"

"Works for me."

"Good. I'm gonna call Mac and round up a few more. Meet me there about 4?"

"Will do."

"Thanks, Wallace. For everything."

"Later, V."

Veronica dialed Mac next, who, of course, was in. She called a few more people, mostly friends of her dad's. She held the phone on one number for a long time before finally hitting send.

"The thought of the day is "Those things which are precious are saved only by sacrifice." –David Kenyon Webster. Leave a message."

"Hey, Logan, it's Veronica. I'm having a little impromptu victory party for my dad down at the station at 4. If you could come, or want to come, that would be great. Thanks."

_Hmmm, I wonder if that quote was for me? _

She brushed it off as just another Logan-ism and finished her party supply gathering. She grabbed a cake and a few balloons and headed to the station. When she got there, one of the deputies had already cleared a spot out in the conference room. She was able to sneak in while another deputy distracted the Sherriff. As her guests arrived, they snuck back to the conference room. The deputy brought her dad in, complaining about the refrigerator. As soon as Keith hit the doorway, they all yelled, "Surprise!" While he had told Veronica, nothing big, he was secretly elated that his daughter would do something so thoughtful.

As they dug into cake, a late arrival made his way through the door.

"Hey, Logan. What brings you to the station today?"

"Well, I was certain I was wanted for something or other, so I figured I'd make it easy to find me."

Keith offered a hand.

"Thank you, Logan. I know you had a hand in this."

Logan shook his hand.

"Now, Sherriff, what would make you think something like that?"

"Ok, ok, all the same…thank you."

"Congratulations, Sherriff Mars."

"Hey, Logan, I wasn't sure if you'd get my message."

"Did you get mine?"

"What mess…?" Veronica remembered the quote on Logan's voice mail.

_So it __**was**__ for me._

"Oh, yeah." was all she could manage. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting."

"Echols."

"Hey, Wallace. Bye, Wallace. Guess he's still pissed at me."

"Yeah, well, you're not alone there, either."

"So about that talk…"

"Now?"

"No, obviously. How about tonight? I'll cook dinner."

"Um, I don't know…"

"Relax, Veronica. I promise to be on my best behavior."

"That's what worries me, Logan…Ok, fine."

"Good. Be there at 7."

Veronica nodded, wondering if she really should go, but knowing she would anyway.

Logan eased out of the room, feeling about as comfortable there as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

Veronica's phone rang. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Veronica?"

"Oh my….Dun…I mean, D, is that you?"

"Yeah, can you talk?"

'Yeah, just a sec."

Veronica raced out of the room and down to the police side of an interrogation room.

"What are you doing?"

"I think someone's trying to track me down. I need help."

"It's all my fault."

'What?"

"I'm so sorry, D, I…"

"It's okay. I know all about the file."

"You do? How?"

"There's a lot I know that you'd be surprised about."

"I'll bet. What do you need me to do?"

"I need to hack into a bank account. You think you can get your friend Mac to help?"

"Sure. She's always up for a good hacking."

"Okay, I'll call you back at 7pm. It's a disposable cell, untraceable, don't worry. Have Mac standing by. I'll give you all the details then."

"How are you doing?"

"We're good. Check your texts. I'll talk to you at 7, V."

Veronica hung up and looked at her text messages. There was a picture of Duncan and little Lilly. She wasn't so little now. They looked really happy. She dialed Logan first.

"Hey, something came up and I can't make it tonight. I promise I'm not just trying to get out of it. How about Friday night? Sorry."

When she entered the conference room, the crowd was starting to thin out.

"Thank you, Veronica. I appreciate this."

"Sure, dad. It's the least I could do."

"True….true…." Keith laughed.

"Mind if I steal Mac for a minute?"

"Sure, we should all be getting back to work, anyway. Don't want the taxpayers thinking we're wasting their hard earned dollars."

"I'll clean up before I leave."

Keith kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"Thanks, hon."

"Thanks for coming, Mac."

"Sure thing, Sherriff."

As soon as the room had cleared, Veronica pulled Mac to a corner.

"What's up?"

"I need your expert help tonight around 7."

"Ok, super secret spy, for what?"

"Hacking a bank account. I'm assuming of the off-shore variety."

"Are you mental?"

"It's DK," Veronica whispered.

"Who?" Mac asked, then thought for a second. "Really? **The** DK?"

"Yes. He said he thinks someone is close to tracking him. And since it's probably my fault, I need to help."

"You mean you need me to help."

"Well, yeah."

"Ok, Veronica. Where?"

"Well, my place is out because I don't need the Sherriff snooping around."

"And my place is out because, well…"

"Parker."

"Yep."

"Library?"

"No, I need to be off campus. Better firewall, less security."

"Hmmm, I might know a place."

"Yeah, okay. The Neptune Grand will do."

"Thanks, Mac. Meet me there a little before 7 okay, so we can be ready to go."

"Sure, sure."

Veronica started to clean up and dialed Logan once more.

"Hey, Logan, it's me again. Change of plans again. I am coming, but not for dinner. And I'm bringing Mac. A long lost friend needs our help."

Veronica finished cleaning up and stopped by to tell her dad she wouldn't be home for dinner.

"Don't wait up. I'm helping Mac with something tonight."

"You mean she's helping you."

"Whatever."

"Bye, kid. Be careful."

"Always."

Veronica headed for the Grand. Maybe she could have a few minutes to explain everything to Logan before Mac got there.

"Just the girl I was hoping for."

Veronica walked in to a delicious smell.

"Didn't you get my messages."

"Yes. Both of them."

"So?"

"So girls gotta eat, don't they? Relax, it's take out."

"Look, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you what was going on before Mac got here."

"It's Duncan."

"How did you know/"

"He called me, too."

"Really? Why?"

"Apparently he knows about the whole you-breaking-in-and-me-talking-to-Jake-thing."

"What? He knew about me giving Jake the file, too. How?"

"I don't know, but he wanted to thank me for helping and ask for a favor."

"What favor?"

"Ah, that's personal. Just between us guys."

"Logan…"

"Seriously, Veronica. Don't push."

"Ok. So what now?"

"We just sit and wait for him to call you. Mac's coming, right?"

"Yeah, she'll be here."

"Logan, I'm sorry, I promise we'll talk."

"I know. Friday night. I'm holding you to this one. So…you still going to Virginia this summer?"

"I guess. Things have been so crazy I haven't even found a place to live or anything. Guess I better hurry since I'm supposed to be there in like six weeks."

"Need some help with that?"

"What, finding a place to live?"

"Yeah."

"You own property in Virginia, too, now?"

"Not yet."

"Logan…"

Before Veronica could finish her thought there was a knock on the door.

"Must be Mac, I'll get it." Logan said, feeling like he just dodged an onslaught of questions he wasn't ready to talk about just yet.

"Hey, Logan. Veronica said…"

"Yeah, she's here. Come on in. I'll grab plates and stuff while you two set up."

Mac unpacked two laptops and hard-wired one into the Neptune Grand's internet system. She worked a few minutes and had everything set like she wanted it.

"Ok, I'm locked in behind the firewall, so I have some protection, but I should be able to a little untraceable hacking now."

Logan set the food out in front of them and they devoured it quickly, knowing Duncan would call any second.

Veronica's phone buzzed.

"This is it," she said.

"Hello?"

"Hey, V. You all set?"

"Yeah, the Pinball Wizard is right beside me. I'm putting you on speaker."

"The first account number is a Swiss account. It's CH41273895164751472. You're transferring into a Cayman account, numbered 70H076115779."

Mac typed a few keystrokes.

"Ok, what's next."

"I'll need you to transfer the sum of 10 million even, but first….I need you to hack into the Cayman account and gain full access. As soon as the money hits, I need you to route it to a different account at that same bank. It's account number is the exact same except the last three digits are 974."

After a few minutes at the keyboard, Mac reports," Okay, I'm in. I am making the initial transfer now…"

"Okay, the second that's complete, transfer it to the other account, but I need you to leave exactly $10,320.03 in that account."

"Okay…weird…"

Veronica gasps. She writes the numbers down and studies them for a second. Logan looks over her shoulder with a confused look at first, then his eyes reveal understand, too. Mac notices.

"Um…fill me in."

"This number has significance to someone important," Duncan answers for them.

Veronica looks a Mac and shakes her head as if to say, "Not now."

"Okay, transfer is complete, I'm backing out of the account now."

"Great, I can verify it's there. V, will you pick up now?"

Veronica takes it off speaker as Mac begins to unwire her computer setup.

"Hey."

"I just transferred enough money that Lilly and I will live comfortably for the rest of our lives with no interference from my family. We will be traveling soon to, well, an undisclosed location. Hopefully he will see the transfer and get the message."

"I sure did."

"I'm sending you a picture. In the mail. I want you to deliver it to them."

"Your parents?"

"Yes."

"Well, about that….I'm sort of banned from the Kane estate forever…"

"It's fine. Take Logan with you. There's a note in the package for them, too. Tell them to read it."

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?"

"Not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"Not for you, is it?"

"Is Logan there?"

"Well, yeah, actually we are at Logan's."

"I figured. Can I talk to him?"

"Sure. Are you just trying to get rid of me?"

"Never. Bye V. Take care of yourself."

"Can't make any promises. Here's Logan."

Veronica handed the phone to Logan, who quietly eased further and further away until he was out of earshot of the girls.

"So, what's with that number, Veronica? The amount he left in the account?"

"It's not a number—it's a date. 10/3/2003. It's the date Lilly Kane was murdered."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I guess he's trying to tell his dad he still blames him for her death."

"If that doesn't say 'Leave me alone, go to hell' I don't know what does."

"Yeah, you're right. So, while you were in there did you happen to notice whose names were on those accounts?"

"Yeah, it was weird. The name on the first Cayman account was Duncan's, but the name on the Swiss account and the second Cayman account was Lilly Kane."

Veronica smiled.

"So he transferred money from his sister's trust fund to an account in his daughter's name. He always was smart."

"That's a mighty big trust fund."

"Yeah, I am really surprised the Kane's hadn't emptied it already. I mean, I thought they were needing an influx of cash."

"What?"

"Well, that's why Logan said he invested that money with Jake."

"Yeah, I read about that. Did that have something to do with you?"

"Umm…" Veronica heard Logan getting closer.

"Yes, D, I'll take care of it…you, too, man…take care."

"Is he gone?" Veronica asked quietly.

"Yes."

She nodded slowly. Part of her would always love Duncan. Not the same schoolgirl-crush way she did back in their early days. And not even the same way she did just over a year ago. It was different. Deeper. It was only the kind of love one kindred spirit can have for another. She missed him. She'd give anything just to see him one more time. Mac snapped her back to reality.

"K, well, I better jet. I've got a couple of projects due in a week, and I'm a little behind, so…"

"Yeah, thanks, Mac. Thanks a lot for helping…uh…our friend."

"Yeah, thanks, Mac," Logan echoed.

"No prob. All in a days work for your local computer super-nerd."

Logan walked Mac to the door and closed it behind her.

Veronica sensed what was coming.

"It's late, Logan."

"Figured."

"It's not an excuse. I promised we'd talk, and we'll talk."

"Friday?"

"Yes, Friday. Pick me up at 7?"

"This is the twenty-first century, Mars. I'm a modern man. You pick me up."

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Logan?"

"Seriously, Mars."

"Fine. Whatever. See you Friday."

Veronica grabbed her purse and phone and turned to go. At the last minute, Logan called her.

"Ronnie?"

Veronica felt a lump in her throat.

"Yes?"

Logan stared at her for a moment before losing his nerve.

"Be safe."

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3: Leavin' on a Jet Plane

**Chapter Three: Leavin' on a Jet Plane**

_**My life hasn't always been so crazy. Once upon a time, I was just your normal, everyday Cali princess headed out with her Prince Charming and her best friends to the prom. Things were great. Things were better than great-they were perfect. Then the fairytale ended, and I turned out to be the maid, not the princess. And Prince Charming turned into a toad, and...well, you get it. Ever since that-things have been pretty much downhill. Just when I thought things might be headed back in the positive direction... Well, let's just say I've learned not to take anything at face value and I am definitely not waiting for my knight in shining armour to come riding in on a white horse.**_

"I'll get it, dude, you just keep on studying," Wallace laughed at Piz. While Wallace had been doing nothing but studying for the last two weeks, Piz was more into making CDs of various "playlists" to take to New York with him. Wallace opened the door to find an unwelcome face on the other side.

"No, thanks, we don't want any of whatever it is you're selling these days," Wallace said before trying to slam the door shut.

Logan stopped it before he could close it.

"I'm here to apologize, the right way, to Piz...and you, too."

"Well, I can't speak for Piz, but I don't want or need your apology."

"I know I screwed up, Wallace. You of all people should understand where I'm coming from. You know what she does to your mind, man. But that's not the point. I messed up. I want to say I'm sorry."

Piz, aware of what was happening came up behind Wallace.

"Let him talk, man."

"Fine, you talk to him. I've got studying to do. I'll just head to the library."

"Wallace, I..."

"Save it for him, Echolls, he's the one you owe an apology to," Wallace nodded at Piz as he grabbed his books and headed out.

"Look, Piz, I know I am not who you want to see right now, but I really wanted you to know that I really am sorry. I never should have gotten in your business. I have a lot of excuses, but they really don't mean anything. I was an ass. I'm sorry. Here...this is for you."

"What is it?"

"It's a plane ticket. Round trip to Virginia. You should go with her."

Piz looked at the paper in Logan's hand.

"I'm going to New York, remember?"

"I know, but I thought you could change your plans. If you go with her, I'm sure you two could work things out."

"How do you know there's anything to work out?"

"Because I know her...I mean, look, I just want you to take the ticket, okay?"

Piz chuckled.

"Look at us. I mean, I didn't really believe it at first, but now I see it's true. The world really does revolve around Veronica Mars."

"This isn't about her. This is about me and you and how I was a jerk."

"Man, do I wish that's all it was. Keep your ticket. I'm sure you'll need it."

"What? I'm not go..."

"Whatever. You two are like magnets. Just enough force to push you apart until you get really close, then..." Piz slams his hands together loudly, causing Logan to flinch a little. "Thanks for the apology, but I don't need the ticket. She doesn't want me. She never did."

Piz slams the door on Logan. Logan stands there for a moment, still holding the ticket. He slides it under Piz's door before walking away.

...

Veronica stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had no idea where they were going, so finding the appropriate outfit was difficult. She settled on a little spaghetti strapped red sundress and added a white shrug over it. She had no idea why she cared what she looked like so much.

"Where you off to?"

"Umm, better if you don't ask."

Keith rolled his eyes.

"Logan?"

"I promised we'd talk."

"Yeah..."

"Really, dad. I owe him that much. He did save my ass, you know."

"Mine, too, I guess. Fine, just be careful, okay. We've been down this road more than few times already."

"I know, Dad. You really don't have to remind me of that."

Suddenly, Veronica's phone rang.

"Yeah, I'm on my way? Are you really this impatient?"

"Look, plans changed, okay. Throw a few days clothes and a toothbrush in a bag and meet me at the airstrip, okay?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Veronica nearly screamed. "Hang on, dad, let me take this outside, okay?"

Veronica stepped outside so her dad wouldn't get wind of what Logan had just suggested to her.

"If you think we're going to skip right from talking about what's happened to weekend getaway then you are out of your dam..."

"Calm down, Ronnie, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"I can't really tell you right now..."

"You can't tell me? I have barely begun speaking to you again and you want me to just..."

"Veronica, this isn't about us. Please just trust me?"

"Really, Logan?"

"Okay. Close your eyes. Think back to a few years ago. Imagine I'm the guy across from you in the limo wearing a tux. We're laughing, we're loving life...will you trust him?"

Veronica swallowed hard. Her eyes began to get moist at that memory. That was when life was still a fairytale.

"Ok. What am I going to tell my dad?"

"Um, good luck with that."

The phone went dead.

"Uhh! Jackass..."

"Honey, everything okay?"

"No, dad, actually...I...um...I have to go away for the weekend."

"Veronica! Finals are a week away. You should be studying, much less going out with someone I don't really trust, and now you tell me you want me to be okay with you going away with him for the weekend?"

"I know this looks bad, Dad, and I wish I could tell you more, but..."

"But?"

"Something is up. I'm not even sure what, but I know I have to do this. It's not about me going away with Logan, okay? We're barely speaking, much less...even I'm not that stupid..."

Keith's eyes said even he wasn't buying that one.

"...okay, I'm not that stupid anymore. Please just trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust."

"I know, Dad, just trust that I can handle myself, okay?"

Keith stood with his hands on his hips, frowning. He was very "un-okay" with this.

"You call at the first sign of trouble, you understand me?"

Veronica kissed her dad on the cheek.

"I love you, Dad."

"You're making me old, Veronica."

"Not you, handsome. You're a spring chicken..."

"Just go, Veronica."

Veronica rushed to her room and grabbed a bag. She started throwing somethings in it and was done in record time. She kissed her Dad once more before heading out the door.

She kept replaying the fairytale in her mind. She and Duncan were laughing at Logan and Lilly, who were dancing around like idiots. They all started dancing and laughing. She snapped herself out of it just as she reached the airstrip outside of town. Logan was already there waiting on her. There was a small jet waiting just behind him. He smiled as she got out.

"Wow! You look great. All this for me?"

She hated his arrogance sometimes.

"Don't flatter yourself. When are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Soon. You'll find out everything soon. Come'on...we gotta go."

"Fine."

Veronica and Logan climbed up the steps and boarded the jet.

"Nice plane."

"Yeah, I thought so, too."

"Kane stock must be booming these days."

"Actually-yes, but this isn't mine."

"Oh. And to whom does it belong?"

"A friend."

Veronica was getting downright angry now. She was tired of Logan's cryptic offerings. She opened her mouth to say so, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. She folded her arms across her chest and sat back for a plane ride of completely unknown destination or length to her.

Logan smirked.

"So you want to talk now?"

"If you tell me this is all an elaborate plot to get me to talk to you, I'm really going to..."

"Do what? Jump out of the plane?" He laughed.

Veronica gripped the armrest of the seat to keep from slapping his smug little face.

"Relax, Ronnie. This is the real deal. No tricks. No ploys."

"Well, will you tell me where we're going."

"No..." Before Veronica could explode, Logan continued. "But only because I don't know, either."

Veronica was now too puzzled to respond.

"This jet...that belongs to a friend...was sent by that friend to pick us up. It's taking us to who knows where to meet said friend."

"Logan, do you mean..."

"One last goodbye, I guess. That was the favor he wanted. For me to get you on this plane."

"Me? Goodbye..."

Veronica's head swirled with the information she'd just received.

_**So I'm on a plane, belonging to Duncan Kane, going who knows where, to meet Duncan Kane, to say a last goodbye? What does that mean? So, we've skipped fairytale and gone directly to crazy nightmare from hell. **_

"I'm sorry. I couldn't say anything until we were in the air."

"Why? Did he think I wouldn't come?"

"No, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Let's face it, Veronica. Sometimes you tend to get yourself into situations where you reveal things that shouldn't be revealed..."

"He was afraid I'd tell someone?"

"Not on purpose, of course."

"Great, so now, I'm a well-known blabbermouth? Veronica Mars, the renouned tell-all."

"It's not like that, Ronnie."

"Stop calling me that!" Veronica yelled.

"Veronica, please. Just relax."

"Fine, just don't talk to me until we land."

Veronica threw her head back and closed her eyes. Logan smiled at her attempt to be furious. She was so cute when she was angry. They flew in silence for nearly two hours. Veronica actually went to sleep, her mind too tired from all it had to process. Logan watched her silently, thinking this was the best two hours he'd spent in a very long time. She roused just before the pilot announced they would be landing shortly.

"The question is where," Veronica said out loud.

Logan just nodded, making sure to follow Veronica's directions of not talking until they landed.

She rolled her eyes. He could be absolutely infuriating!

They landed and taxied to a stop. The door opened and the stairs were rolled in place. Veronica stepped down the stairs out into the cool night breeze. She had no idea where she was, but judging by the length of the flight and the smell of the ocean breeze, she guessed they were near water. And island or on the coast of Mexico. Her eyes adjusted to the sim light and she saw a black limo waiting in front of them. Logan followed her down the stairs and led her to the car. They got in and drove away. As they drove, the driver let the window down.

"Please, you will find blindfolds in the seat. Please put them on. You may remove them when we arrive. Sorry for trouble, but we must be careful."

They nodded and quickly complied. Judging by his accent, Veronica guessed they must be on the Mexican coast.

They drove in silence, and after several minutes of driving, they felt the car slowing and turn to the right. They drove up a small hill and the driver then told them they could remove their blindfolds.

"We are here. You may take blindfold off now."

They came to a stop and Logan opened the car door. He got out first and Veronica followed. She saw a familiar figure standing just a few feet away. She couldn't resist. She ran to his outstretched arms and he willingly swept her up and twirled her.

"How are you?"

"Me? I had Logan kidnap you and bring you, blindfolded, here and you ask how I am? That's so...Veronica."

She playfully slapped his arm.

"Where's Lilly?"

"Asleep. It's early bedtime for her. We had a big day today."

He saw the disappointed look in Veronica's eyes.

"Don't worry. There will be plenty of time to play with her tomorrow. But, come in. I think I have some 'splain' to do, Lucy."

"Yes, you do, Ricky."

Duncan threw his arm around her shoulders and led her into his house. Well, more like mansion.

"Come on, Logan," he called, turning his head and talking over his back.

Logan complied, trying not to show his jealousy.

The three friends walked into the house to enjoy one last weekend together before their lives went in different directions forever.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, Oh, Mexico

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Please be patient. I know I'm going slow with this, but I want it to take a while to develop, because I like long stories, okay? J Please review! Thanks!

**Chapter Four: Oh, oh, Mexico**

"Nice diggs, DK."

"It's just a rental. We're leaving at the end of the week."

"I'm sorry, Duncan, this is all my fault..."

Duncan grabbed her shoulders lightly and talked to her sternly.

"Yes. Me being here, with my child, away from my sick family is ALL your doing. If not for you, I'd be doped up, locked in the Kane mansion, in my own personal mental ward, never knowing my sweet baby girl. Nothing else is your responsibility, Veronica. I know who you are and the things you do. You risked a lot for me, and I knew a day would come when we'd have to cut ties forever. I'm just sorry it's so soon."

"So..." Veronica said, trying not to show the flood of emotions she was feeling, "this really is goodbye?"

Logan could see the pain in her eyes and Duncan's. He felt more like a third wheel now than when her and Duncan got back together and she would stay over in their hotel suite. He wanted to leave, but he knew he couldn't.

"Not yet. Don't think about that right now. We have the whole day tomorrow to have fun. We don't have to think about that."

Veronica lifted herself on her tip toes and threw her arms around Duncan's neck. She was really going to miss him being out of her life forever. He returned her embrace with equal emotion. He noticed Logan sulking near the couch and let go.

"So, you two hungry? I've got dinner for us."

"Ooh, I'm so starving. I was so geared for some yummy Italian before your brute here kidnapped me." Veronica winked at Logan as she said this, which made him feel a little more at ease.

"What happened, Echolls? You used to be such an awesome date."

"Never could compete with you, DK."

"Ain't that the truth," Duncan said, giving Logan a fist bump.

Veronica smiled. For a brief moment, it felt just like old times...better times.

Duncan patted Logan on the back and guided them into the kitchen.

"Gosh, this smells wonderful."

"I have a private chef. I wanted Lilly to have good food to eat, and let's face it, I never was raised to be very domestic."

"Ah...lifestyles of the rich and notorius," Veronica joked.

They ate in relative silence, none of them wanting to disrupt the light mood. When they were done, they headed into the living room. Duncan showed them the house's state-of-the-art entertainment system, which included a high-tech security system.

"Wow, this is tighter than the Kane estate," Vonica marveled.

"And you would know," Duncan teased.

"How do you know about all that?"

"Let's just say I have a friend on the inside."

"Of course you do. Who is it?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"Of all people," Logan added.

"Oh, so I see the plan. Let's drag Veronica to who knows where and gang up on her."

"Took you long enough to catch on," Duncan joked.

"Well, hah, joke's on you. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. And which room would I be going to?"

"Last one down the hall, to the right. It's all set up for you already. Lilly's room is right next door."

"I can't wait to see her in the morning."

"She's ready to see you, too."

"Me? She wasn't old enough to remember me."

"I made her remember. I showed her your pictures every day. She knows who her Aunt Veronica is."

"Aww," Veronica gushed, truly touched, "I don't know what to say, Duncan."

He touched her cheek softly with the back of his hand. Again, Logan felt out of place.

"I want her to always know you. You may not see her, but she'll know you."

Veronica smiled and kissed Duncan on the cheek.

"Good night, boys. Try to keep it down. Don't wake the princesses."

With that, Veronica blew them a kiss and headed off to bed.

"So, what you in the mood for, Logan? You gonna be an old man and go off to bed, too, or can we have a little guy time?"

"Whatever you want, DK."

"How 'bout I school you in some Halo?"

"I say, you better bring it," Logan said, jumping over the couch and landing in front of the huge plasma screen.

When Veronica awoke the next morning, the television was fuzzy and both Logan and Duncan were passed out on opposite sides of the couch. She laughed at the silly boys. She rummaged around the kitchen, making no effort to be quiet, but not intentionally trying to wake them up, either. She gathered together some things and started making breakfast. Just as the waffles were getting ready, she heard a small voice.

"Aunt Veronica?"

"Oh my gosh, Lilly, let me look at you. You are so big," Veronica squealed as she picked up the little girl and spun her around in the air. Lilly giggled.

"I'm so glad to see you, sweetie."

"Me, too, Aunt Veronica. Is Daddy asleep?"

"Yes. He's there on the couch…"

"…with Uncle Logan?"

"Yeah. How do you know Uncle Logan?"

"He's in the picture."

"What picture?"

Lilly ran to her room and returned holding a framed photo. It was a picture taken the night of the prom of the four friends. Veronica noticed how different they all looked then. Before reality crushed them all. She held the photo while Lilly smiled up at her.

"See. You, Daddy, Uncle Logan and Aunt Lilly. I'm named after her, you know."

"Yes, sweetie, I know."

"She was pretty."

"Yes, she was."

"Not as pretty as you, though."

"Aww, that's sweet. But totally not true."

"Daddy said so."

"Oh…"

Just as Veronica searched for words, Duncan walked up behind his little girl and picked her up and put her on his shoulders. She laughed in excitement.

"What did Daddy say?"

"Lilly was just showing me her picture." Veronica held up the photo.

"That's a good one. She has a lot of pictures."

"Really?"

"Yes, Daddy made me a whole book. I have lots of pictures. Pictures of Mommy, Aunt Lilly…and lots of you."

Veronica blushed.

"Really?"

"Something smells great. Since when did you become such a good cook?"

"Who said I was a good cook? You haven't tried it yet."

"Want a hand?" he asked, setting Lilly down.

"Sure."

While they worked on breakfast, Lilly began to try to wake Logan. Eventually, he opened his eyes to find a beautiful set of green eyes staring into his.

"Good morning, Uncle Logan."

"Good morning…Lilly?"

"Yep. Want breakfast? Daddy and Aunt Veronica are cooking?"

Logan chuckled, rising slowly.

"Really?"

"Yep, smell it? Smells good."

"Yes, it does. Want to go eat?"

"Yep," Lilly nodded and reached her arms out, displaying the universal child's sign for, "Hold Me."

Logan reluctantly picked her up and carried her into the kitchen.

Veronica nearly choked on her orange juice when she saw Logan carry in the little girl.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Duncan joked. "Get a little wake-up call this morning?"

"Yeah. A real little one."

Duncan smiled at his best friend holding his little girl. Veronica was still speechless. He looked good, though. More natural than she would have thought possible.

"So, this little one is ready to eat."

"Him, too," she smiled up at Logan.

"Yeah, him, too," he smiled back and sat her in a high chair near the table.

Duncan took out plates for the adults and found a small plate for Lilly. He handed her a plate of food and a tiny fork and a cup of milk. The others sat down with her and ate breakfast—almost like a family.

After breakfast, Duncan took them to the beach where they played in the sand with Lilly. Actually, Logan played in the sand with Lilly, a lot. Veronica sat back in awe at the way Logan was with the little girl. She couldn't believe Logan had this soft, nurturing side to him. She closed her eyes and for a moment, she felt like she was in another life. At lunch, Duncan took them to a quaint little eatery near the beach. They ate burritos and tamales and laughed at the mess Lilly made with her food. When they were done, they all headed back to the house for showers and a change. Veronica volunteered to bathe Lilly. She carefully washed the little girl, while she giggled and splashed. She splashed hard and soaked Veronica. She laughed as Veronica wiped the water from her eyes.

"Guess I won't need a shower, now," Veronica joked.

"Funny, daddy?"

Veronica looked up to see Duncan leaning against the door, arm propped up, smiling at them.

"Yes, Lilly. Funny."

As Veronica dried off the little giggler in a towel, Duncan looked at her seriously.

"Do you ever wish you'd come with me?"

Veronica was floored. She really didn't know how to respond, so her natural sarcasm kicked in.

"Don't recall you asking me," she said, avoiding the question.

"What if I had?"

"Duncan…"

"I know, I know. Sometimes I just wish things were different. Don't you?"

"I wish a lot of things were different, Duncan, but…"

"They're not."

"No, they aren't. I should get her ready."

"No, I'll do it. You go take a shower. I have a special place to take you three."

"Okay. I'll hurry, then."

Logan darted out of the hallway just before Veronica came out of Lilly's bathroom. Every time he saw Duncan and Veronica together, every time he heard them talk, he was a little more terrified that he might be losing Veronica forever. He was now terrified that Duncan would ask her to come with him. And now, he was nearly sure she'd agree. He took a deep breath and accepted the fact that he was going to lose Veronica, if not to Duncan now, to someone else later, forever. Maybe it really wasn't meant to be.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

Logan jumped, startled by Duncan's voice.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"Well, think over here. I want to talk to you for a minute."

"Where's Lilly?"

"She's playing with her dolls until Veronica is ready."

"So what's on your mind?"

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"What's always on my mind?"

"I don't know, these days, dude."

"Something tells me you do. Something tells me it's the same thing that's always on yours. Or the same one, I should say."

Logan took a deep breath. He wasn't ready now, but he might as well get used to it.

"Are you going to ask her to come with you?"

Duncan smiled, "So that's why you've been pouting this whole time."

"What?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed. I see the way you've been acting."

"Dude, I have no idea…"

"I can't deny the fact that I love her, Logan. I always will. I think you know that. But I love her so much, I could never ask her to leave everything behind and come with me into this life, if you can call it that, of hiding and running from the past. I want her to be happy, Logan."

"So do I."

"So make it happen."

"What?"

"I know she loves me, too, but it's different for her. She will never love anyone like she loves you. Whatever shit has happened between you two these past few years is nothing compared to the bond you two have. You've always had a connection. I knew it. Lilly knew it…" he drifted away as he thought of her.

"Man, I think…."

"Just listen, Logan. I want you to do me one last favor as my best friend. I want you to get past all your shit and make her happy. Please. Fix whatever it is you screwed up, learn to accept her for who she is, and stick to her like glue. Don't ever let her go. Don't screw up your life like I did. I know it's been hard on you. Hell, all of our lives went to pot after Lilly died, but if there is one thing I've learned from that little girl in there, it's that it's never too late to find something to live for. You have yours. You've always had yours. And she needs you, whether she'll admit it or not. Just do whatever it takes. I'm asking you for me, but for Lilly, too. I know how much Veronica meant to Lilly, and she would want her to be taken care of. I almost screwed things up when I turned my back on her, and I let you blame her for Lilly's death. We nearly killed her, Logan, and she forgave us. Both of us. I don't know how she did, but she did."

"Why are you telling me all this? I mean…"

"I want you to be happy, too, Logan. You deserve to find some kind of life after the hell we lived through. I know most people won't have sympathy for a couple of spoiled, rich boys, but I know what kind of torment it was like to grow up in our families. I would trade every last cent away for a decent, normal life. I'm sure you would, too. But we can't go back and choose to be born to different families. All we can do is move on. I have to live alone, with Lilly, but shut off from everyone I've ever known in order to do that. You don't, Logan. Damn, just live the life I can't. Please."

"What made you so philosophical all the sudden? It's kind of creepy."

"I would love to punch you right now."

"I know," Logan laughed. He turned around and faced the sunlight, shining over the water in the distance. The sunlight danced over each wave, making the water shimmer like a sea of diamonds.

"I'm going to do everything I can to make it right, Duncan. I have to. I can't live without her."

He couldn't look his friend in the eyes. He couldn't admit his vulnerability to anyone, not even Duncan. Even though he probably already knew. Like he seemed to know everything that was happening in Neptune somehow.

"Tell me one thing, though," Logan said.

"Okay."

"How do you know so much about what's going on at home?"

"I can't say, exactly. It's too risky for both of us. Let's just say I have someone who keeps me in the loop. Or kept. After I take off, I won't be able to keep in touch. Don't want to be traced. And I don't want my contact getting caught for helping me all this time, either. So, you heard me, Logan? You'll do whatev…"

"Didn't I say I would, Duncan?"

"Yeah, man. Yeah, you did."

"What would you do, Logan?" Veronica asked, as she entered the room. Both men held their breath as the blonde beauty looked serenely beautiful in a light yellow halter sundress with black and white floral patterns. Her hair was in a low, loose ponytail and her lips carried just a pink glossy glow. She held Lilly's hand, who's other hand was wrapped around a stuffed horse.

"Nothing, V, you ready?"

"Where are we going, Duncan?"

"You'll see. Ready to go, Princess?"

"Yes, Daddy," Lilly answered. She cupped her hands, trying to prevent Veronica from hearing her, and 'loudly' whispered, "Are we taking Aunt Veronica to the boat?"

Logan and Veronica giggled, while Duncan frowned at his little girl.

"That was supposed to be a surprise, Lilly."

"I know, Daddy," she said, still 'whispering', "that's why I whispered."

Logan bust out into full laughter at this. Veronica shot him a look to quickly shut up, as she stifled laughter herself.

"Oh, well, come on. Cat's out of the bag now."

Duncan led them all to the waiting car, which drove them to a small dock just a few miles away. The boarded a small, but luxurious yacht.

"Thought we'd do a little sightseeing around the coast, and enjoy a dinner at sunset here on the boat. Then after dark, there's a great fireworks show. Lilly loves it."

"That sounds wonderful, Duncan."

"I hoped you'd like it."

"Come on, Aunt Veronica. Let me show you the front of the boat."

Veronica let the little girl lead her, feeling the ocean breeze slide gently over her body. She closed her eyes and breathed in the salty air. It was oddly refreshing. She forgot all about Neptune, Hearst College, and the messes to clean up when they got back. She put everything far out of her mind and concentrated on enjoying the last night with her two remaining best friends, who would soon be down to just one.

As they enjoyed the cruise and the sun began to fade into the horizon, they enjoyed a gourmet meal. As darkness fell, they got ready for the fireworks display. As soon as it was over, Lilly crawled into Logan's lap and curled in his chest and fell asleep. Veronica gently patted her head and planted a kiss in her hair.

"You sort of look natural there, Echolls."

"Weird, huh?"

"Not really," she said and walked to the where Duncan stood.

"I'm going to miss you, Veronica."

"I'm going to miss you. And Lilly terribly."

"I'll send pictures occasionally. But other than that…"

"I know. No communication," she said, as her eyes began to feel moist.

Duncan grabbed her face and turned to face her.

"Be happy, Veronica. Don't let the past ruin your future. Throw it away, and move on. Find what makes you happy, find who makes you happy, and enjoy the rest of your days. Don't get caught up in what we can't go back and change."

"Duncan, I…"

"Promise me. Promise Lilly that you'll be happy. I can't give her the life I want for her. I can't give her a mother, or her Aunt Veronica, and," he said, turning to look at Logan, who was cradling the little girl in his arms rocking her gently, "apparently, her Uncle Logan, or any other semblance of a family. Help me make it up to her by being happy. Have a dozen kids as sweet as her and make them happy. Don't ruin your life like I have."

"You didn't do this, Duncan."

"Yes, I did. I made the choices that put me here. I took the pills. I believed my mother. I turned my back on you," he said, with tears in his eyes. "I can't fix that. But, I have to live with that myself. If you weren't happy, Veronica, I just couldn't live with that."

"There's just so much wrong in my life, Duncan."

"No. You think there's so much wrong, because you think life should be perfect. Even this jaded, bad-girl façade you've created for yourself can't hide what you are at heart, Veronica. A hopeless romantic. But life isn't all wine and roses, and things aren't perfect. You have to live what you've got and forget about what might have been. Just go with it, Veronica, mess and all. I know you already know what will make you happy. Don't walk away from it just because it's not perfect or not easy. You never liked easy. Why start now?"

"Because I'm a little weary of doing everything the hard way."

"For Veronica Mars there is no other way."

"Maybe you're right," she laughed. She looked at Logan who was still cradling Lilly in his arms. "Maybe you're right."


	5. Chapter 5: Losing Lilly All Over Again

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter here, but I needed to wrap up from the last one. Next one will be much longer! Promise!

**Chapter Five: Losing Lilly All Over Again**

"Daddy, is Aunt Veronica and Uncle Logan coming wid us?"

"No, Lilly, they can't come with us. They have to go back home."

"Why?"

Duncan groaned. The funny thing is, Logan and Veronica were wondering that same thing.

"Because they have very important things to do at home. They have people to take care of there."

"But can't they take care of me?"

"Sweetie, they'd love to take care of you, but you see—Aunt Veronica is going to be a very important person someday. She's going to chase bad guys and put them in jail. She is going to protect people like you every day, but there's a lot of people to protect, and she can't protect them all with us."

A tear formed in the corner of Veronica's eye.

"What about Uncle Logan?"

'Yeah, what about Uncle Logan?' Logan thought, feeling a little worthless now. 'He's got nothing important to do.'

"Well, he's going to run the world. "

Lilly giggled, running to hug her 'Uncle' Logan, who quickly swooped her up in his arms.

"Plus, keeping up with Aunt Veronica is a full time job," he joked, winking at Veronica, who, for the first time in several weeks, didn't get mad at the suggestion. She actually smiled back.

As Lilly hugged Logan goodbye, Duncan and Veronica shared a last embrace.

"Be good to him, V."

"Take care of yourself, Duncan. And Lilly."

"Take care of yourself, too, V. And him," Duncan pointed towards his best friend.

"Well, I can't make any promises there…"

"Seriously, Veronica."

"I WILL do my best, Duncan."

They shared one final hug, and Veronica opened her arms to a running Lilly.

"I miss you Aunt Veronica."

"Oh, I'll miss you, too, sweetie. Just keep your picture close to your heart and remember how much we love you, k?"

"You, too."

"I will."

"Be good to her, Logan. I know she's difficult, but I know she'll be worth it in the end."

"If she'll give me the chance to hang in there that long."

"She will. I mean, she might fight you sometimes, and you might have to hang on for dear life, but it's meant to be."

"When did you start acting all philosophical?"

"When I woke up from a dream life to the hard, cold, floor of reality and realized I had lost everything that was important to me. Including you, Brother. I'm sorry for the mess I made of things."

"Don't apologize. Shit happens. We made it through. I wish this wasn't goodbye."

"Don't lie, Logan. You don't do it well."

"Give me a break, man."

"I'll miss you. I really will."

"I know. I'll miss you, too, DK."

"Don't let her go."

"I can't."

"Logan, our pilot is ready to leave. He said there's a storm closing in."

"I love you, Lilly. Be good for your daddy."

"Please don't go!" Lilly cried. It nearly killed Veronica to board the plane while Lilly cried in her father's arms. Duncan had to hold her back to keep her from following them. Logan had to pull Veronica in the plane to keep her from running back.

As the door of the plane shut, Veronica beat his chest and cried, "I can't do this, Logan. I can't lose Lilly…again."

"It's not the same, Ronnie."

"No. This time is different. This time she's alive and well and I'm leaving her."

"She's not our Lilly."

"But she is."

"Ronnie. Our Lilly is gone."

"I know, Logan, but we could start over. You, me, Duncan and Lilly. Just like old times. Only this time we can do it right. Keep her out of trouble and away from the dangers that took her away the first time."

Veronica continued to pound his chest as he held her. He brought her down to a seat and buckled her seat belt and his. As they took off, the roar of the engine drowned out her sobs. Tears flowed from his eyes, too. He felt like he was leaving behind the only family he truly had left. Now he was all alone. It was just him. The only way he could survive was if she…

Seconds turned to minutes, and before long, they were both asleep. Veronica lay in his arms, feeling as peaceful as she ever had. After a while, she took a deep breath and the scent of him awakened her senses, and then her eyes. Her stirring roused him, as well.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay. I just fell apart for a minute. I guess the jet lag finally caught up to m…"

"Ronnie, you don't have to make excuses. I'm going to miss them, too. It was hard as hell for me to get on that plane. Especially since Duncan was right about everything. You have a very important life ahead of you. You will be important to a lot of people. You can't let them all down."

"Come on, Logan. I'm nobody. I'm stupid Veronica Mars from Neptune. All I'm good for is sticking my nose into everyone's business and ruining things for everyone."

Logan cupped her face in his hands.

"That's not true. Veronica, you've saved a lot of people. Duncan and little Lilly—your dad—me. Just to name a few. "

"But you're important. You're one of the rich and beautiful people."

"I'm nothing, Veronica. How hard was it for me to get on this plane. I have no one. I have money to keep me warm at night. That's it. I've lost everyone in my life that was important or they've left me…except for one person."

Veronica looked up.

"You are the only reason I have to keep breathing, Veronica. I know you aren't ready to have this talk, or whatever, but I need you to know this. No matter what you do in this life, you will always be THE most important person in the world to me. If you go, I have no reason to stay. I need you more than air. I don't care how hard you push or how far you run – I won't…I can't let you go."

Veronica looked at Logan in stunned silence. Tears still ran a small stream down her face. Suddenly, it was all clear to her. Why Duncan had brought them to Mexico. He was bringing them to say goodbye, sure, but he was bringing them back together. She knew that no matter what was behind them, in front of them, or in between them – it was them. The two of them together. She needed him, too. She could no longer deny it.

"Logan…"

"The plane will be landing in just a few short minutes. Please fasten your seatbelt and prepare for landing."

"Damn," Logan muttered.

They both took their seats for landing. There was a little turbulence, so talking was no longer an option. They finally landed, a little roughly, and were led off the plane.

"Come back to the Grand so we can finish our talk?" Logan asked, hopefully.

"I can't, Logan. I have got to study for finals. My dad will kill me if I don't get home and at least pretend to be a good student. Plus, I've got to get things lined up for Virginia and all…"

"Sure…"

"No, I'm not putting you off. Please just let me get through finals and we'll talk, okay? I'm done at the end of the week. Friday night. I promise. No interruptions."

"You've made that promise before, as I recall."

"Yeah, I don't think he will be interrupting this time. I'm all yours. I promise."

'I wish!' Logan thought, but instead said, "Fine. I'm holding you to that."

Veronica got in her car and drove home. She had to find a way to clear her mind and focus on finals. Plus, she had to find an apartment and get packed for her summer internship. All of this, and deal with Logan. Even though, just half and hour earlier, her mind was made up. Now, back on solid ground, she wavered. Her mind swirled. She turned on the radio, selecting a loud, mind-numbing song. Just another day in the life of Veronica Mars.


	6. Chapter 6: Two spoons

A/N: While I hadn't really planned on expanding on the scene where Logan left Piz the ticket, but thanks to Luanna's review, I decided to rethink that...:)

**Chapter Six: Two spoons and a gallon of rocky road**

Veronica sat in the crowded cafeteria, trying to study. She now thought maybe she'd be better off in her car. The noise she could handle. Even the occasional whispers and stares. She was used to being the talk of the cafeteria. But the way Logan kept looking up at her from across the room was driving her mad. She had to focus on getting through finals before she could deal with him. She knew in her heart what she wanted to do, but in her head, she was still angry, betrayed, and beyond irritated with him. She just couldn't seem to reconcile the two - her heart and her head. The story of her life.

"Hey, Veronica. Ready for finals?"

Veronica looked up. She was caught more than a little off guard to see the face that now sat in front of her.

"Piz? Hey. Not really, I'm trying to cram it all in before my first one tomorrow. How about you?"

"Yeah, I think so. I've had a lot of time to study lately."

Veronica lowered her head, not sure where this was going, but already feeling uncomfortable and very remorseful, as if she thought she might hurt him yet again.

"So, about that ticket..."

"Huh?"

"The plane ticket to Virginia Logan gave me."

"What plane ticket?"

"So you didn't know."

"About what? I'm lost here."

Piz nodded, laughing to himself. He pulled the ticket from his bag and stood up. He slid it towards her.

"I thought so, I guess I was just hoping differently. Anyway, can you give it back to him for me? I guess I really won't be needing it."

"What are you talking about Piznarsky? I mean, really, I am clueless here."

"Yeah..." Piz started, then changed course. "Logan gave me a plane ticket. He told me I should go with you. Fight for us. I thought it was just some ploy, but Wallace seemed to think the guy must have been sincere. I guess I was stupid enough to think you might want me to go...anyway...just give it back to him, would you?"

"Piz...I..."

"No, Veronica, don't. I'm the idiot here. To think, I...well, anyway. I almost traded it in for my ticket to New York."

"I thought you weren't going," Veronica blurted out, knowing instantly when it came out of her mouth that she would eat those words later, and they would come back up badly. She remembered that the reason Piz wasn't going to go to New York was her.

"Damn, Piz, I'm sorry, again. I just can't seem to not mess things up with you, can I?"

"You know, Veronica, I'd love to blame you, but I can't say I wasn't warned. I always thought I was a smart guy, but here...well, let's just say you have a certain effect on people."

"Piz..."

"No. Please."

"Here, you should trade it in. It's not like Logan needs it. Swap it for your ticket to New York. I hope you have a great summer."

Piz reluctantly took the ticket back from Veronica's outstretched hand. He guessed the guy at least owed him a first class plane ticket to make up for all the shit he'd suffered because of him.

"You, too, Veronica. Although, I already know you will..."

With that, Piz walked away. She turned to find Logan, but he wasn't there. She scanned the cafeteria and saw him nowhere. She had a hard time believing he wouldn't stay and watch their little exchange, but she could find no trace of Logan Echolls anywhere near the cafeteria. She decided to give up and go to her car. She could sit there for a half-hour while she waited for her review session to begin.

...

As Veronica drove, her nerve began to falter. She was less than thrilled about violating the terms of her agreement with Jake. She'd promised never to show her face on Kane property again, but she couldn't help it this time. Duncan had reminded her about the package he had sent her. He told her there was no need to bring Logan if she didn't want to. He gave her something else to get her in the door. There were photos of he and Lilly and an envelope for his parents. He insisted on her delivering it to the Kanes herself, along with a sealed envelope containing a note that they must read before she left. She was afraid of nothing and noone, but she had promised her dad she would stay out of trouble, and this certainly was breaking that promise. She knew as soon as she drove up to the house alarms would sound en masse. Fortunately, all was quiet when she rang the doorbell.

Clarence Weidman opened the door.

"Hmmph. Didn't think you'd have the guts," he said and opened the door for her to come in.

_Weird_, she thought.

Clarence disappeared, and moments later, Jake Kane followed in behind him. Before he could start yelling, Veronica held out the envelope.

"Duncan sent this to me. He insisted I bring it to you in person. I know this breaks our agreement, but he said for you to read this note ASAP, before I leave," she said, in a rush.

"And why would I believe a word you say?"

"You shouldn't believe me. I told Duncan you probably wouldn't. He told me to tell you if the amount of $10,320.03 meant anything to you."

"You little...Clarence, get the Sherriff on the phone. He needs to come arrest his daughter for theft and the feds will want to talk to her about bank fraud..."

"He said you'd say that, too. So, he told me to ask you about July 14, 2004 and someone named Rachel."

Jake froze.

"How the hell do you know..." He grabbed Veronica's wrist. "Let me tell you something, little girl. I don't care who your father is, I can bury you."

"Jake, just open the damn envelope. I don't have time for these stupid games," Veronica retorted, knowing that she know had Jake's balls in a vice.

"If you have been in contact with Duncan you could be arrested for aiding and abeding a kidnapping. They already have you pegged for helping him get away. This would just ice the cake."

Veronica had no idea what was in the envelope, but she now suspected. Duncan, with his last act of protecting Veronica and thanking her for all she had done for him, had insured that Jake Kane never bothered Veronica again. He opened the small letter envelope, and read the note. He glared at Veronica. He tore open the package and looked at the contents. He reached in and pulled out one picture from the contents. It was a picture of Duncan and Lilly on the beach. They were smiling. Veronica noticed what was written on the back.

_This is close as you'll ever get to your granddaughter Lilly. Hope you're happy. Revel in the knowledge that you have destroyed the lives of two little girls named Lilly. - Sincerely, Duncan_

Jake turned over the photo and read the words Veronica had just read. There was more in the envelope, but Jake didn't pull it out right then. He stumbled back and landed on a chair. He broke down. Veronica knew it wasn't right to kick a man who was already down, but Duncan had seen all of this. He knew what was going to happen, almost as if he had scripted it. He made her promise to add one last final touch.

"By the way, Jake. You might find it interesting to know that it was one of your own people who's been helping Duncan and feeding him all this valuable information. One of your own. And the kicker is - you're never gonna find out who. Have a nice life, Jake."

With that Veronica left Jake a mess in his study and walked out of the Kane estate for the last time. She hated Celeste wasn't there to enjoy the festivities as well, but as usual, she was holed up in a spa or some posh escape where rich people go to forget their problems.

A small smile crept on her face as she got in her car and backed out of the lavishly landscaped driveway.

"Was that good for you, too, DK?" she said aloud, knowing somewhere Duncan was probably smiling, too. "Now, let's go study, for pete's sake."

The rest of the week passed relatively uneventfully for Veronica. She made it through her finals rather easily, considering. As she walked out of the classroom, finished with her last final, she finally cleared her head for the evenings events. She was meeting Logan. And she had so many questions...she didn't really know where to start, so in true Veronica fashion, she'd just improvise.

She busied herself with getting ready, knowing that there would likely be no rescue from Duncan to get her out of it this time. When she decided she was presentable enough, she headed out. Driving to the Grand, she felt butterflies begin to flutter up to her throat. Why? Hell, she was Veronica Mars. Why in the world was she nervous? She had barely knocked on the door when it flew open.

"Hey."

"Hey. You gonna let me in?"

"Maybe."

Veronica rolled her eyes. She pushed the door open and walked in.

"See there, that's my girl. I love it when you take charge."

She wasn't sure she was ready to dive into their old sarcastic routine just yet. Although, it felt a whole hell of a lot more comfortable than their more recent exchanges.

"Well, you know I like it rough, so, by all means, put up a fight."

Logan smiled and led her to the kitchen.

"Wanna help me finish up?"

"Finish what?"

"Dinner."

"Umm...you...cooked?"

"I am a man of more talents than you know."

"No, Logan, you're really not."

"Try this," he said, shoving a spoon of sauce in her mouth.

Veronica really hated to admit it, but it was amazing.

"Wow, if I knew that's all it took to shut you up..."

"It's not bad, Logan. So who did you pay to come cook all this and sneak out the door before I got here? Maybe they're still here..." Veronica pretended to look around.

"Funny, P.I. Mars."

"Oh, I'm not joking. I'm getting to the bottom of this."

"See what you do to me? I even learn to cook for you."

_Ok, here comes the uncomfortable part. Is it hot in here? I hadn't noticed that when I came in._

"Sorry, I...here, can you make the salad?"

"Sure."

The tension faded quickly as they worked in the kitchen. When everything was ready, Logan took everything to the table that Veronica had never noticed before. It was set up beautifully. Veronica had a real hard time believing Logan had done all this himself. They ate dinner and shared a laugh or two. They talked about their finals. Veronica shared her story of what happened at the Kane estate.

"Man, I wish I could have been a fly on the wall."

"I almost feel bad for it."

Logan looked at her with a smirk.

"I said almost."

After they finished, Logan cleared the plates and decided to bring up the topic of this summer.

"So, you all set for Virginia yet?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Uh oh. I know that tone."

"You should. I assume you saw Piz talking to me the other day in the cafeteria."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, okay, we'll play you're way. So, Piz approached me in the cafeteria the other day. He handed me a plane ticket."

"He did?"

Veronica was growing impatient.

"He said he wanted me to return it to you."

Logan just nodded. Veronica was ready to blow.

"Damnit, Logan. What was that about?"

"I was just trying to make ammends," Logan said quietly, obstinately not playing Veronica's game.

"By telling him to try to get back together with me? You know, I just ended up breaking his heart all over again."

"I thought you said he tried to give it back," Logan said, not sounding at all surprised. By now, Veronica knew that he had managed to hear everything. She wasn't sure how, but somehow Logan knew everything that happened. And he disappeared fast, too. Maybe she should hire Logan to help out at the office now that her dad was back at his old lawman desk.

"He asked if there was any reason for him to keep it first."

"And you stomped his heart again, Mars. Good going."

"Don't, Logan."

"Sorry. So what did he do with the ticket?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, if he isn't going to use it..." Logan started.

"What exactly are **you** going to do with it?" Veronica cut him off.

"Trade it in on a ticket to Fiji. I don't know. Something good. It wasn't a cheap ticket, you know."

"Yeah, first class. I told him to trade it in for a ticket to New York. He kinda thought it was the least you owed him."

"Damn." Logan pretended to be angry. "Probably right, though. Although..."

"What?"

"I hardly think a plane ticket takes the place of the notorius Veronica Mars."

_Damn, he thinks he iss so frickin' slick._ She almost let herself fall for it.

"Logan..."

"Look, you said we'd talk. I've already laid everything out for you. You know where I stand, Ronnie."

"Logan, I just..."

"What, Ronnie? You look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."

_Well, Logan, just lay it all out there. Don't hold back._

"That's not the issue?"

"Well, then what the hell is?" Logan begged, no longer able to restrain his frustration.

"There's a lot of crap that goes along with us, Logan. There's a lot of pain, and frustration, and just general shit that happens when we're together."

"You know what? You're right. There is a lot of shit that happens when we're together, but there's shit that happens in everyone's relationship. It's not supposed to be all wine and damn roses, Veronica. If it was easy, my parents would still be here with their arms wrapped around me smiling like f#cking jackasses. Your mom wouldn't be who knows where drunk out of her mind. Jake and Celeste wouldn't be trapped all alone in their big ass mansion with no family. Shit happens to everyone, Veronica. I'm willing to wade through it all. I'm fighting for you...for us, and this time I'm not going to shy away in the background and drink myself to sleep while I wait for you to realize you want to wade through it with me."

Veronica stared at a man she no longer knew to be Logan. He looked like Logan. He definitely smelled like Logan. _Mmm. delicious-focus, Veronica! _But he didn't sound anything like the Logan Echolls she had known all her life. He had never actually spoke this passionately about anything else before. EVER. And now he was waxing poetic about her-about them. WTF?

"Logan..."

"What, damnit?"

"I'm kinda speechless."

"It's about damn time. It's only taken me half my life to make you unable to talk."

"Congratulations," she commented, sarcastically.

"Thank you," he said, unable to stiffle a giggle. Then they both started laughing. After recovering their breath, he recalled a funny moment he had shared with Duncan last weekend that this moment had reminded him of. Of course it was all about Veronica. And just like that it was over. He made no further mention of their relationship. And neither did she.

"So, Piznarksy decided to head to New York after all?"

"Yeah. I'm glad. I hated to totally ruin his summer."

"Life...summer...whatever," Logan mumbled, jokingly.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?"

"But you love my ass."

Veronica peeked around behind Logan. She nodded in afirmation.

"It's not bad."

"Not bad? I'll show you not bad," Logan teased, and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in tight. He drew closer and closer when Veronica pulled away.

"Logan, I can't. If we do this we have to take it slow. So slow we make a kindergarten romance look like a wild tryst."

Logan let go, feeling a sense of disappointment and hope at the same time. That sounded like they were back together. Sorta.

"We were never good at slow."

"I know, which is all the more reason to do it this way. If we can't handle slow, then we sure as hell can't handle the fast lane."

"So, what are we Veronica? Friends? What?"

"Why do we have to "be" anything? Why can't we just be Logan and Veronica?"

"Ill-fated lovers. You know, in ten years no one will know who Romeo and Juliet are, it'll be the tales of Logan and Veronica."

"Hey, if you think I'd drink poison for you..."

"I'm hurt," Logan said, grabbing his chest, feigning sadness.

"See, isn't this fun?" Veronica smiled.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'll take you however I can get you, Ronnie," Logan said, grabbing her hands.

She reached up and kissed his cheeks.

"Tell me you don't think I'm right."

He squeezed her hand.

"My head says yes, but..."

_Little Logan says no? _Veronica thought.

"If it's going to be too hard to be celibate..."

"No, Veronica. That's not it. You're still pissed about Madison, aren't you?"

Veronica felt like he'd stabbed her with a knife. The hurt was still a little raw.

"I'll always be pissed about that...but..."

"But?"

"But, I'm learning to move on. I know you don't understand why I hate her so much..."

"I promise you, Veronica, there is no one else for me. I know you have a hard time believing this, but I've changed. I'm different. I don't want to be stupid and young anymore."

"Just stupid?" Veronica teased.

"Seriously?"

"Sorry," Veronica said, pretending to zip her lips closed.

"Veronica, I'm all yours. I told you that. I meant it. The next step is yours. But I'll wait. Patiently. As long as it takes."

She knew he meant it.

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek again. "I need to get to bed. I'm exhausted. I've been up studying all week. And I HAVE got to find an apartment in Virginia..."

"Oh, yeah, about that," Logan said, moving his hand to the back of his neck nervously.

"Logan?"

"I sort of made some phone calls, and..."

"LOgan?"

"...and made an appointment for you to meet with an agent next week."

"You did what?"

"Well, I knew you needed help finding something, so I had a lawyer friend make a few phone calls and turns out, a friend of a friend is an agent in Alexandria."

Veronica was slightly angry that Logan would be so...Logan, but she was so touched that he would make such and effort. But now she had to go to Virginia to meet with some agent. Where was she going to get money for an extra plane ticket? Even though her dad had his old job back, they weren't back in 09'er money.

"Logan, I really appreciate that, but I can't fly to Virginia next week. Plane tickets are expensive. I know you don't know how much things cost in the real world, but..."

"It's okay, Veronica. I'll spring for the ticket."

"No, Logan, I..."

"Come'on, Veronica. It's not charity. I have more money than I know what to do with. At least let me put it to good use. Investing in the future of national security," Logan said, mock-saluting Veronica.

"No, Logan."

"At least think about it. Sleep on it."

"Uggh, okay, Logan. I'll think about it."

"Can I call you tomorrow?"

Veronica smiled, "What will you call me?"

Logan returned her smile. He took her hands in his once again and looked into her eyes.

"Goodnight, Veronica. Sweet dreams."

She gave him a final kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Logan. Thanks."

She drove back to her apartment, once again her mind swirling with thoughts and emotions.

"So...how did it go?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"That good, huh?"

"No, Dad, it was great. I just..."

"There's a gallon of rocky road in the fridge."

"I'll get the spoons," Veronica replied.


	7. Chapter 7: Wanna Come With?

A/N: Okay, so I'm updating so soon because I'm REALLY into developing this story. I want to know what happens, too. I've also decided this is going to be a really, really long fic, because it is my DREAM VM story. I believe there's lots of story left to tell and since we don't have to worry about wrapping it up in a 12 episode season, I'm going to take my time and give lots of details and let the story develop in its own time and own way. So, hopefully, you all will like it that way! Keep reading and reviewing and thanks for all the reviews so far. You guys are great!

**Chapter Seven: You Wanna Come With?**

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Logan?"

"Yeah, dad. Just as soon as I figure it out, you'll be the first to know."

Keith nodded and shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, licking the spoon. "I see."

Veronica thought about telling him everything and then decided, 'What the hell?'.

"He told me he loved me, and that he is totally committed to me and will wait for me as long as he has to," she said, getting it all out in one breath so she wouldn't change her mind.

Keith nearly choked on his next spoonful of ice cream.

"Well, I guess I wasn't expecting that."

"Tell me about it," she said, allowing Backup to lick up some ice cream she had purposely let fall onto the kitchen floor.

"I didn't know Logan had matured so much," Keith commented.

"Yeah, me neither. Apparently the last break-up was a real shake-up for Logan. He said he realized how much he needs me and how he'll do whatever it takes to get us back."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow," agreed Veronica.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, what did you say?"

"Um...nothing," she said, her voice inflecting more of a question than an answer.

"Nothing? At all?"

"No, I mean literally nothing. He basically told me to take my time and he'll wait."

Keith was speechless. He literally had no words.

"So, we changed the subject, and then..."

"There's more?"

"He made an appointment for me to go meet this real estate agent in Virginia next week to find a place to stay this summer?"

Luckily, Keith didn't have ice cream in his mouth this time or he would have choked for sure.

"What?" he asked coughing.

Veronica got him a glass of water before continuing.

"You okay?"

"Yes, but I'm really starting to rethink this whole complete honesty thing with you."

Veronica laughed and shoved another spoonful of ice cream in.

"Well?"

"Well, what? You want me to comment on you going to Virginia apartment hunting with Logan?"

"I didn't say Logan was going?"

"Does he think he's going?"

"He didn't say anything about him going. Just me. I mean, he offered to buy me a plane ticket and everything."

"Uh huh, well I hope you don't think I'm letting you go up there by yourself."

"But I'm going to be up there all summer by myself."

Keith didn't respond.

"Unless you want Logan to go with me..."

"I didn't say that."

"Well, you were hinting..."

"Was not."

"Sounded like it."

"Hmm, I think maybe **you** want Logan to go with you."

This time, Veronica was silent.

"Hmmph," Keith commented. Luckily, Veronica's phone rang before she had to respond.

"Hello?" she asked, not recognizing the number on caller id.

"Veronica...this is Jake Kane."

This time, Veronica nearly choked. Keith noticed the stricken look on his daughter's face and got up, a questioning look on his face. Veronica waved him off.

"I wanted to thank you for bringing me the photo of my granddaughter. Celeste was very...Celeste was happy to have it."

"You're welcome?" was all Veronica could manage.

"There were other things in the package that I was able to find later, after I...well, apparently Duncan has made it his life's work to make sure my family makes some sort of amends for the damage we caused your family..."

"What damage?"

"Just let me finish, Veronica. This isn't exactly easy for me. Anyway, Duncan wishes to make sure that you and Logan are protected from any retribution Gory Sorokin may wish to enact upon either of you. Fortunately, we are able to curtail **his** activities, but I cannot promise his…uh…'family' will not someday come after you two. I will do all I can, but I wouldn't stop looking behind me if I were you. It is also Duncan's wish that you be compensated for all the...um...kindness...you have shown him. Apparently he feels indebted to you for some sort of help you have given him. You will receive an envelope tomorrow, delivered to you by a Kane employee, containing a check, a valid check, I might add, for three hundred thousand dollars. You may use this money however you see fit, Veronica. It's all yours."

Veronica almost dropped her phone. She fumbled around, trying to hold onto it and managed to squeak out, "I...I...don't know what to say...um...thank you."

"Don't thank me, Veronica. You must be aware that I had nothing whatsoever to do with this. I'd sooner have you locked up than do anything to help you, but unfortunately I'm not...I'm not in a position to do you any harm."

Veronica thought that whatever was in that envelope must have been some heavy duty shit to keep Jake Kane off her back for good.

"Can I just ask you one thing, Veronica?"

"Sure, I guess."

"How is he? Is he okay? Is my granddaughter okay?"

Veronica hesitated. She wasn't sure if there was any point in denying she had seen Duncan. Jake was sure to know, but if he didn't, was this a ploy to get her to confess? Was his phone wire tapped? Would the FBI come storming in if she answered truthfully.

"Please, Veronica."

The pleading in Jake's voice was pure. It was desperate. As much as he must hate her, he was allowing himself to be extremely vulnerable in this moment and Veronica's better angels won out.

"Yes. He's good. Great even. And Lilly, that's what he named her, is fantastic. She's beautiful, and smart, and amazing."

"Thank you for that. Goodbye, Veronica."

The line disconnected and she set her phone down on the counter. By now, Keith was beyond curious. He was downright worried.

"What was that, Veronica," he said, all traces of 'father' disappeared, giving way to Sherriff Mars.

"That was Jake Kane, Dad."

"What?"

"Oh, no. We've had enough honesty for one night, right? There's not enough ice cream in Neptune to make me go into that one tonight. I'll tell you all about it in the morning." '...right after the check comes,' she added, but in thought only.

"Oh, no you don't, Veronica. You don't tell me that those expressions I just saw on your face were a result of a phone call with Jake Kane and then just walk away."

"Please, dad. Let me sleep on all this tonight. I promise. I swear. I'll tell you first thing in the morning."

"Okay, but if I have to come wake you up..."

"Got it, Chief."

Veronica saluted him and headed off to bed. She was still trying to wrap her mind around three hundred thousand dollars. Maybe she'd get a decent apartment for the summer, after all. And...maybe her and her dad could get out of this crap hole apartment and back into a real house. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes. Slept came quickly.

...

"Cooking me breakfast will not get you off the hook, Veronica."

"Good morning to you, too, Sherriff. I'm not trying to get out of anything. It's a thank you for letting me sleep and waiting until this morning to hear about our new house."

"What?" Keith asked, confusion washing over his face as he drank his first sip of morning coffee. He put down the paper he had just picked up and petted Backup's head.

"Well, we're getting a little surprise today courtesy of Jake Kane, well, actually Duncan, but...semantics."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it seems that Duncan wanted to say thanks for all my...um...help with his situation, so he had his father send us a check."

"A check?"

"For three hundred thousand," Veronica said quietly.

"Dollars?" asked Keith, nearly spilling hot coffee in his lap.

"Yes!" Veronica yelled. "Can you believe it? We can finally get a real house again?"

"Are you sure this is legit, Veronica?"

"I understand your skepticism, Dad, but trust me. This is the real deal."

"That little trip you took before finals..."

"Yeah," said Veronica, knowing that she is going to tell him the truth.

"Where did you go?"

"Umm...that I can't really tell you, but what I will tell you is...Logan and I went to see Duncan."

"You did what?"

"Calm down, Dad. I know that was a little risky..."

"A little risky?" Keith yelled, cutting her off. "It was downright dangerous. And stupid!"

"He was leaving right after we did. He's on the run for good now. He had us transf..." Veronica paused, wondering if she really should tell her dad, the Sherriff, the WHOLE truth.

"Yes?" Keith asked, prodding her to continue.

"We transferred some money through offshore accounts for him and this was like a last goodbye to us before he went underground for good. Come on, Dad, I know you're mad, but he was Logan's best friend and my boyfriend once upon a time. I know a lot of shit happened between all of us, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to say goodbye. And to see Lilly..." Veronica's voice trailed off, and Keith could tell there was pain behind her words.

"I'm not mad, Veronica. I stopped being mad a long time ago. I've learned to accept you for who you are and what you do, but..."

"I know."

"So...let's talk about you and Logan going to Virginia."

"Dad, I told you..."

"I heard what you said, Veronica. And what you didn't say."

Veronica looked down, pretending to be absorbed in her pancakes.

"Look, Veronica, I'm not saying I want you two to run away and get married or anything. Hell, I don't even know if I like the guy, but what I do know is that he would move Heaven and Earth to protect you, so...so that counts for something in my book."

Veronica smiled.

"Who said he even wanted to go?"

"Hello? I love you, I'll wait for you? Sounds to me like he'd want to go."

Veronica threw a towel at him.

"There will just be no living with you now. I really should have rethought the complete truth thing."

They talked and joked through breakfast and Keith went to take a shower. He was going in to the station for a little while today to finish some paperwork. Veronica cleaned the kitchen mess left over from breakfast and then thought she might as well call Logan...or maybe just go surprise him at the Grand...

The doorbell rang.

She opened the door to find a familiar face in front of her.

"Clarence Wiedman. To what do I owe the pleasure."

"A delivery for you, Miss Mars."

"So Jake sent his top man to bring me this? What did you do to deserve the demotion?"

"Mr Kane trusts me to handle all his affairs. Including the dirty little ones."

"Nice comeback," Veronica snorted. There was definitely no love lost between them, but for some reason she couldn't put her finger on, there was something about him that was off. Keith came walking down the hall during the exchange.

"Hmm. Not a bad day's work for you, either, huh? It's amazing what a little illegal harboring of a fugitive will buy you."

"Whatever are you talking about, Mr Wiedman?"

"You think you are so smart…and you are. But there is always someone smarter, Miss Mars. Remember that. And there is always someone watching. You'd do good to remember that, too."

Veronica stared, trying to decipher what he meant by that comment.

"Veronica? What's going on?"

"Mr Wiedman here was just bringing me a delivery from the Kanes."

"You have a good day now, Miss Mars. Sherriff," he said, nodding to Keith. He turned and walked away. Veronica stood there, holding the envelope, reminding herself to breathe. Keith closed the door. She snapped back to reality and tore open the envelope. It was there, just as he had promised. A check made out to Veronica Mars for the sum of three hundred thousand dollars.

"College fund looking better again, huh, kid? Maybe you could transfer to Stanford in the fall."

"After I get back from Virginia next week, we are SO going house hunting."

"What's wrong with the apartment? It's not so bad. Plus, when you go to Stanford I'll be all alone..."

"Face it, Dad. Stanford's over. That's done. I'm at Hearst and it is just fine for me. My friends are there. I'm happy. We're happy. Why can't you just enjoy this? We earned it."

"You're right. WE did, kid. Mostly you, though," he said, giving Veronica noogies.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said.

"I'll take the check to the station with me, if you want, and lock it in the safe."

"That's a good idea, Dad. I can't do anything with it until Monday, anyway."

"Okay, well, I'll see you...when I see you?"

"Yeah," Veronica agreed.

"Tell Logan hi for me," Keith added as he walked out the door. Veronica turned to argue but he was already out the door.

'Well, he does know me,' she thought and shrugged her shoulders.

...

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ronnie, I was wondering what your plans for today were?"

"Hmmm...don't really have any. Why?"

"I was wondering if maybe...you wanted to hang out some..."

"Well, I don't know. I mean...I do have a lot I need to get done..."

"No, it's okay. No prob, I just thought we could, I mean I could help you...you know look for apartments online..."

Veronica was barely able to stifle a laugh. She wasn't sure who was on the other end of phone, but it definitely didn't sound the Logan Echolls she knew. Cocky, confident, and controlling Logan had checked out and some scared-to-death teenage boy asking a girl to the prom had taken his place. She wasn't sure if was cruel to lead him on like this on the phone, so she rang the bell.

"Oh, hang on a sec, there's someone at the door..."

Logan opened the door to find a smiling, petite blond standing before him. He smiled and hit end on his phone.

"You love stringing me on, don't you, Mars?"

Veronica knew he was teasing, but some amount of truth rang through his words.

"You know it," she said pushing past him through the door.

"So…no games, Logan. Why don't you show me where you've picked out for me to live."

He laughed, knowing that she could always see right through him.

"Well, it's a great little neighborhood just outside of Alexandria. It's called Belle Haven. It's near the river, so there are plenty of activities."

"First of all, Logan, that is one of luxury neighborhoods in the area, so NO WAY I could afford it, even with my newfound wealth. Second of all, I'm going to be schlepping coffee and background checks for the FBI all summer. Exactly when am I supposed to have time for water sport?"

Logan looked down, feeling a little defeated.

"Okay, we can work around the expensive part. What newfound wealth? And, sorry, I guess I was thinking about it from my perspective, not yours. But you can't be all work and no fun all summer."

"Okay, round two. We can NOT work around the expensive part, I've got a whole story to tell you about the newfound wealth, and yes I can."

"Okay, timeout. Let's hear the story."

Logan led her to the couch where they both plopped down. She began to tell Logan about the phone call from Jake last night. He admitted that he knew Duncan had something planned, but wasn't sure what. He also admitted that he figured Duncan must have been working with someone on the inside, but neither he nor Veronica could figure out who.

"So, you and your dad gonna buy a house?"

"Yep. We're going to look next week when we get back from Virginia."

"We? You mean your Dad's going with you? That's great he's able to get away..."

"Don't play coy with me."

"What?"

"My dad isn't coming with me."

"Well, who is? Mac? Wallace? I'll need to know what name to get the extra ticket in."

Veronica laughed.

"Okay, well that would be L-O-G-A-N-E-C-H-O-L-L-S."

"What?"

"Are you honestly going to pretend like you hadn't been planning to come along the whole time."

"Honestly, I hadn't."

"Oh," Veronica said, feeling surprisingly disappointed.

"But, if you want me to come..."

"No, I mean, I thought you wante..."

"Damn, Veronica, do you want me to come with you to Virginia?" Logan asked, finally frustrated at Veronica's complete inability to admit any feelings to him or show him any sign of hope.

'What the hell?' Veronica thought.

"Yes, Logan. I'd like you to come with."

Logan smiled. If she wasn't sitting there in front of him, he'd probably have danced around the room in excitement.

"Okay, good. I'd like to come."

"Good." Veronica said. "So what did you have planned today?"

"Umm...I really hadn't gotten that far."

"Hmm," Veronica said, frowning. "I could always go back home..."

"No, no. I can think of something," he said, only halfway understanding she was teasing him. Again.

"I could take you house hunting."

"Ooh, yeah. That sounds great."

"I'll get my keys."

They headed out to the parking lot to Logan's SUV. He opened Veronica's door and helped her in.

"Thank you. When did you get to be such a gentleman?"

"When I decided to fight for you," he stated plainly and truthfully. Veronica swallowed hard, glad he'd walked around the car to get in the driver's side.

"So where to?"

"I really don't know."

"Okay...we'll just cruise for a while." Logan said.

He navigated his way through the streets to a quiet little neighborhood full of quaint homes. It was definitely not the 09'er district Veronica expected Logan to gravitate to. It was actually the perfect neighborhood. It was just blocks away from the station and the houses looked nice, but modest. No four and five bedroom monstrosities, just two and three bedroom homes, plenty big enough for her, Keith, and Backup. She was impressed that Logan chose here.

"How did you know about this place?" she asked Logan.

He shrugged. After a few minutes, he answered quietly," I used to drive around a lot, pretending I lived somewhere like this. A quieter, simpler place. Less fame, less fortune, more parent..." he said, his voice drifting off.

Veronica reached up and touched his arm knowingly. She noticed a house just up on the right with a for sale sign in the yard. Luckily, there was a flyer tube on the sign. She pointed.

"There!" she said.

Logan pulled up to the curb and Veronica jumped out to grab a flyer. The owners had just stepped outside when she reached in the tube for the flyer.

"Wanna look inside?"

"Oh, I didn't want to bother you, we were just riding by..."

"Come on in. I'd love to give you a look."

"Oh...okay," Veronica consented. She motioned for Logan to follow her. She made her way up the driveway and across the pebbled stepping stones to the front porch. The house was a combo of brick and siding, a rarity in stucco-clad California. The siding was white, along with the trim. The shutters were black and the front door was also black. The porch was small, merely a fronting for the entrance, but it was inviting. The house was really nice on the inside. The entry opened to open floor plan. The living room led into the spacious kitchen, which had an island. There was a small sun/breakfast room off the back that led out to the modest back yard. It was fenced in, so Backup could run and play without worry of straying. There was a small dining room to the right of the kitchen and a pantry/laundry room situated itself behind the dining room, just off the kitchen's rightmost edge. There was a half bath downstairs and a small study just to the right of the front door. Upstairs led to the bedrooms. Each bedroom had its own bath. The rooms were modest, but more than adequate. Veronica was more than hopeful that this house was a great candidate.

"So what did you think?"

"I really like it."

"It's the perfect house for a young couple just starting out."

Veronica and Logan stared at each other for a second before they both laughed nervously.

"No, No," Veronica said. "We're not...it's not...It's my dad and I that would be living here."

"Oh. Sorry, I just thought..."

"It's okay," Veronica said. "I'd like to come back with my dad next week. I'm going out of town the first of the week, but I should be back by Wednesday."

"Okay, Wednesday's good. My number's on the flyer. Why don't I get yours...just in case I have any other lookers. That way I can give you a head's up."

"Oh, yeah, that would be great."

She gave the owner her number and left her dad's number at the station.

"Sherriff Mars is your father?"

'Uh oh,' Veronica thought. 'Maybe this isn't one of Dad's fans.' She worried if she had made a mistake giving the station number.

"Uh, yeah. That's right."

"Oh, that's fantastic. I'd love to see you two in my house. I always did like him. Good man."

"Well, thank you."

"Thank you for your interest, Miss Mars. You just give me a call when you get back in town, okay?"

"Sure thing," Veronica said, feeling very relieved.

She and Logan got back in the car and drove around some more. They saw a couple more houses for sale, but none Veronica liked as much as the one they looked at.

"You look bored."

"No, it's just I really liked that one house. I just don't see anything I like as much. And the price was good. I really hope Dad will like it."

"He probably doesn't care as long as you're happy."

Veronica smiled.

"You know, I bet you're right. Funny. You and my Dad seem to know each other pretty well."

"Huh?" Logan asked, wondering what in the world would prompt Veronica to think he and her dad knew the first thing about the other.

"Nothing. You hungry? I'm kind of hungry?"

"Of course. Where do you put it all?"

"I work it off. I have a good metabolism."

"I'll say."

Veronica let his comment slide, knowing there was a bit more to it than on the surface.

"Let's just go eat, Echolls."

They went to one of their favorite beachside haunts.

"So, you're appointment is Tuesday morning, but you really should get the full effect of the neighborhoods. Scout the area out a little. Make the drives, you know."

"Yeah, I have to get a feel of a good central location. I'll be in Quantico some and in DC some. I need to find a middle ground. Plus, they said I'd get to go the Clarksburg office a couple of times, too."

"Come on, Veronica. It's only an hour drive from Quantico to DC. Anything in between will be close enough. But you know, " Logan said, his inflection going up a notch. "Belle Haven is pretty central."

"And pretty out of my price range. Maybe we'll find something else in Alexandria."

"So, I was thinking…."

"Yes?"

"Maybe we could leave soon and soak up the sights for a while before Tuesday."

"What are you getting at, Logan? When did you want to go?"

"What are you doing now?"

"Now? I haven't even packed."

"So, I take you home, you grab a few things, and we head out."

"What about plane tickets? You think you can just grab them out of thin air? And getting a flight…do you even know when the next flight to Dulles is?"

"Seven pm local time. Non-stop. But to Regan, actually."

"How do you know that?"

"I have people."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since you asked me to go with you."

"Hmm," Veronica said. "I have to say I'm a little disappointed that you didn't already have two tickets ready to go a week ago."

"I thought about it," Logan admitted.

"So you did think you were going with me all along."

"No, I didn't think I was…just hoped I might. And I didn't want to push you."

"Since when?"

"I told you…since I decided this was worth fighting for. For the long haul."

"You keep saying that, Logan. You keep pouring your heart out, which is not something I'm used to from you, you know, and I just keep sitting here unresponsive. How much longer you gonna put up with that?"

"Until you're ready, Ronnie. I know you. I know how you work. Honestly—I'm not worried."

"Really?" said Veronica, smiling at the, at least momentarily, return of Cocky Logan.

"Really," he smiled.

"Fine, Logan. Let's go."

"Let's go…to Virginia?"

"Yes, Logan. Let's go to Virginia."

Veronica dialed her dad.

"Let me guess, Logan has convinced you to run away to Vegas?"

"Ooh, so close. Virginia."

"Hmm, both V's. My spidey sense must be a little off."

"So, he wants to go check things out before my appointment on Tuesday."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"So, I'm heading home now to grab some things and we're hopping a flight at seven."

"Be careful, Veronica."

"Of course."

"And remind Logan that I have friends all over. Even in Virginia."

"Ha, ha, Dad."

"Not joking."

"I know. I love you, Dad."

"You, too, kid."

Logan took Veronica back to her apartment and waited patiently for her to pack. He played with Backup and watched a little tv while he waited.

"Ok, ready."

"Hmmm, I expected more. I like the minimalist approach, however."

"Oh, the other bags are in the hall. There all yours, dude."

He rolled his eyes and got up to get the other luggage. She had been pulling his chain, though. She only had one rolling suitcase.

"So, ready to go get your stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"Your clothes, dummy."

"Can't I just buy stuff there?"

"No, Logan, you can't. That's not what we normal folks do."

"Oh, that's right. Okay, let's go back to suite d'Echolls."

They headed back to the Grand so Logan could pack.

"Ok, I'm done," Logan said, bringing out a small bag.

"Logan, really. I will not go shopping with you there."

"What do I need, really? Toothpaste and clean underwear. I'm good."

Veronica rolled her eyes. Logan went back for his larger duffle and brought it out.

"Ok, that better?"

"Sure. What about the tickets?"

"Taken care of. We're good to go when we get there."

"Hmmm. Impressive."

"Aren't I?"

"Let's go."

They arrived at the airport with an hour and a half to spare. Meaning they were right on time. By the time they got through all the security checks and check-ins, they only had twenty minutes before takeoff. Of course, Logan had bought first class tickets, so they were served a meal on the way. The flight was long – nearly five hours. But it was actually kind of nice. Her and Logan talked about a lot. Stupid things, real estate, life…just stuff. Nothing too serious, but good conversation for the two of them. Logan showed her the brochures he'd collected about the area, and then, the real estate magazines. It became clear to Veronica that Logan had done a lot of research about the area. Instead of being creeped out or freaked out, she was touched. He obviously cared a lot about her and where she would be for the summer, but she couldn't help but wonder…what was his particular interest unless he was planning on staying with….no, that couldn't be it.

When they finally landed at Regan, they retrieved their luggage and headed to the car rental, where Logan, of course, already had something reserved. It was a large, black SUV. Of course.

"So, you hungry?"

"We ate on the plane?"

"If that's what you call it. Come on, I know you can eat."

"Oh, you know me so well. Let's go."

They stopped at a local restaurant that specialized in seafood and had a wonderful meal. When they were finished, they drove into Alexandria to the hotel Logan had already made a reservation at. Veronica wondered when he had time to do that. He mumbled something about his calling after he booked the plane tickets.

"Reservation for Echolls."

"Ah, yes sir. Here were are. Room 309, our deluxe suite…"

"There should be two rooms," he quickly spoke up before Veronica could protest.

"I'm sorry, I just have the reservation for one."

"Fine, could we get another?"

"Sorry, we're all full. We just had an unexpected run in the last couple of hours."

"Look, I specifically requested TWO room…"

"It's okay, Logan. We'll make do," Veronica interjected, hoping to diffuse the tension that was quickly building in the situation.

"Are you sure, Ronnie?"

"Yeah. It's okay."

They took the key and headed up.

"Wow, when they say deluxe they mean deluxe."

"I guess this will do…for Virginia."

"Oh, you rich people. It may not be the Grand, but, Logan, it's huge."

"At least there's a sofa bed. Maybe it's not too uncomfortable."

"No, Logan, you are not sleeping on the sofa. I'll take it. After all, you paid for the plane and the room. The least I can do is sleep on the couch."

"No, Ronnie, I…"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Logan. Let's just share the bed. I mean, it's not like we haven't been there before."

"Um, I think it would be best if we didn't. I mean, things are different….it's not…"

"Logan, are you growing morals?"

"Who, me? No. It would just be very, um, difficult for me to share a bed with you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think…well, whatever, but I'm taking the couch."

Logan threw his hands up, refusing to argue with her.

It was late and they were both tired. He pulled out the sofa bed and got it fixed for her.

She brushed her teeth and changed into a t-shirt and pajama shorts. Logan put on a pair of pajama pants and removed his shirt.

"Goodnight, Veronica."

"Goodnight, Logan. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything," she answered.

They turned off the lights and she tossed and turned. She laid there, completely exhausted, but completely unable to close her eyes. The bed was hard and uncomfortable, and she felt discomfort for many other reasons.

Logan was also unable to sleep. He noticed Veronica's tossing. Finally, he decided to suck up his issues and invite Veronica into the bed.

"Just come over here."

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to…make things hard for you."

"It's not like I'm comfortable, either. Just get over here."

She crawled into the bed, and soon they were both sound asleep. The woke to the sun streaming in the window. Veronica was turned on her side and Logan's arms were wrapped around her. Her initial instinct was to pull away, but it felt so good that she couldn't move. As Logan roused, he had the same idea. But he was afraid to scare her away, so he turned loose and rolled over.

"Sorry," he offered.

"It's okay. I guess I didn't mind so much. I slept like a baby."

"Me, too."

"Well, you ready to get started on our day?"

"Does that mean breakfast?"

"Honestly, short stuff, I don't know where it all goes."

Veronica laughed and headed to the shower. She didn't know where these few days would end up, but so far, things were looking good.


	8. Chapter 8: Maybe We CAN Change

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! Thanks, Fawn86, for your helpful comments.  
I'm not so good at that part, so I will make an effort to do better! Keep offering input and I'll keep working. Thanks!

**Chapter 8: Maybe We CAN Change**

"Wow, all this is so neat. I never would have pegged you for a tourist. Especially a DC tourist," Veronica laughed as they drove to their next destination. So far in the day, Logan had taken her to the Hoover building, where she'd spend a lot of her time this summer, then all through the popular tourist stops; the Washington monument and mall, the Lincoln memorial, the Smithsonian, the White House, and now they were driving to Arlington.

"Well, it's sort of a once-in-a-lifetime experience, right? Well, maybe not for you since you'll probably own this town in a few years."

Veronica laughed. "I doubt that."

"I don't," Logan said seriously. He looked over at Veronica, smiling. Their windows were down, the wind blowing through the rented SUV. Her hair was pulled back, but stray hair was blowing all around her face. She wore very little makeup, as usual, but he thought she looked stunning. She wore a simple spaghetti-strap, red and white sundress. The sun shone off her tanned shoulders. The last thing on Logan's mind was sightseeing right now, but he had to be patient while he waited for Veronica to come around. At least this kept them busy.

"I'm really glad you came with me, Logan," Veronica said, suddenly. "This feels like old times. I mean back before everything changed. Like when we were younger."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"But it isn't," Veronica sighed. "Lots has changed. But we have to accept that and move on, right?"

Logan was confused. It was like she was having a revelation right there in the car. Or maybe she was just finally letting herself say what her heart was thinking all along.

"Yeah, we do."

"Ok, Logan," she said, grabbing his hand and turning to face him. "Let's move on. We can't start over, there's too much that's happened to just pretend it hasn't. But we can move past it and go from here."

"What exactly does that mean for us, Veronica?" Logan asked, wondering who this was beside him and what had happened to his Veronica.

"It just means I'm glad you're here. Let's enjoy it," Veronica answered, trying not to waver too far outside herself. 'Moving On' wasn't exactly her thing, so this was a big step in itself.

"Ok." Logan said, hoping this meant Veronica was opening the door for more. He squeezed her hand and smiled.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. They neared the National Cemetery and he pulled into an open space. There were others there, too. They got out and Logan grabbed Veronica's hand. She gladly accepted, and they walked hand-in-hand towards the gate. As they toured the rows and rows of soldiers' graves, they solemnly walked the grounds. The implications of what they saw before them weighed heavily on their minds. After an hour, they decided to call it a day.

Logan drove back to the hotel so they could change for dinner. He had made reservations for them at the Chart House Restaurant, where they could relax and look at the Potomac. Veronica was kind of excited about getting all dressed up for dinner. It wasn't something she was used to, so it was kind of nice. Plus, if she were to admit it to herself, Logan looked damn good all dressed up. She slipped on a simple, strapless black dress. Actually, it was the one she had worn to "Alterna-Prom", which seemed so many years ago, but was only one. She arranged her hair much the same way, too, pulled back, slightly to the side, with a black velvet ponytail holder. She fixed her makeup, a little heavier than usual, and added a spray of her favorite perfume. Logan was waiting on the couch, right leg crossed over his left, left arm stretched out, looking good enough to…

"Wow," he breathed out, with a whistle.

She spun kind of enjoying the attention. She looked at him, black suit with thin black tie over a white shirt. He looked rather hot himself.

"You, too," she commented.

He rose and quickly closed the gap between them. He grabbed her around the waist, a move she would have ordinarily shoved back from, but she was too caught up in his delicious sight and smell for her senses to function properly and stood there letting him hold her.

"I recognize this look," he stated.

"You should. You've seen it before."

"I remember," he said softly, thinking of the night he poured his heart out to her only to have her crush it, and then have her return the next morning only to find he had done exactly what he told her he didn't do anymore. Damn memories.

She noticed his frown, and lifted his chin up with her hand to meet her gaze.

"Water under the bridge. Let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Me, too," he said, looking at her with a hunger in his eyes that had absolutely nothing to do with food.

Veronica noticed. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go."

He followed her down to the rented SUV, holding hands the whole way. They looked good together. Several people commented as to such as they walked by. It did not go unnoticed. Logan smiled. Veronica blushed.

_If only things were that simple_, she thought.

They drove the short 3 minute route from the Crowne Plaza on Fairfax in Old Town North to the restaurant on Cameron Street, overlooking the river. They were directed to a table outside, overlooking the water. Candles lit up the area, the soft glow of moonlight shining down on them. If circumstances were different, it would be a very romantic evening. Although, circumstances be damned, it turned out to be anyway.

"Wow, Logan, this is amazing. I can't believe you just picked this restaurant out of thin air. Nice."

Logan, hating to admit how much planning he had really done for this trip, decided to at least come mostly clean.

"Well, I didn't exactly pull it out of thin air. It was recommended to me."

"Oh. By whom?"

"The real estate agent."

"Oh. So, you've been in contact with her since we got here?"

"Yeah. She actually called while you were getting ready. She had a couple of cancellations come up, so she's free tomorrow if you'd like to meet her around 9am."

"I guess that would be good," Veronica said. "The sooner the better."

"That's what I thought, so I told her okay."

Veronica laughed.

"Of course you did."

"I knew you'd want to," Logan protested.

"It's okay," Veronica relented. "You do know me well."

Logan smiled, not sure what witty comment to retort, so he just kept silent. Veronica noticed.

"So, I suppose you've already mapped out our stops and all?"

Logan was trying to tread lightly. He wanted Veronica to have a nice, safe place to live while she was here. Actually, that's not all he wanted, but he definitely wasn't going to reveal his whole plan. He decided honesty was the best policy, though, so he eased into it.

"I have some idea, yes."

"Come on, Logan, be honest. You've already got the place picked out, and the real estate agent is bringing a contract for me to sign. Hell, I'm pretty sure you've made an offer to buy the place."

Logan was silent. _Damn, she was good. Will she be mad? Will this make her run away? Am I moving too fast? Hell yeah, I am moving too fast. I put my foot on the pedal full force and never looked back_.

"Oh, my gosh, Logan, I was kidding. Did you make an offer to buy a place?"

"Well, sort of…"

"Logan!" Veronica just shook her head, but smiled. And that was that. "And I know you pretty well, too, I guess."

_What, no protesting? No fighting?_ _She must be saving it for when we get back to the hotel. Boy is she going to let me have it!_

Logan tried to forget the argument that would happen when they got back to the hotel or even on the way back. He just tried to enjoy what he assumed would be the last nice, romantic dinner between the two of them in a while….if ever again.

Veronica, on the other hand, marveled at herself and her ability not to lose her temper with Logan. So much had happened in the last few years between them, that the things he did no longer surprised her. She should have known that he had already picked her out a place to live, a place that he intended to buy for her, and if she really knew him like she thought she did; he was already planning to come with her for the summer. She had tried to convince herself that he WAS NOT coming with her, but she abandoned all hope of that as they held hands at the National Cemetery. She could feel the tenseness in his whole body as they walked through the rows and rows of buried soldiers. The tour guide talked of all the young men and boys who died protecting our country. She thought about what her dad had said when he told her Logan wanted to come with her on this trip. He had told her how Logan would move Heaven and Earth to protect her. She thought about her troubles, rather their troubles, with the Sorokin family connection and how Logan probably thought of it, too. He probably was worried about retribution, too, even though he wouldn't admit it. She also remembered when she thought she was being stalked and Logan had hired a bodyguard to shadow her. She remembered the fight they had and how Logan made it clear that he loved her and would do anything to make sure she was safe. Even though she hated it, she understood it. He had been right, then. She did expect him to change, while she didn't. The thing was, he had changed. Ever since their last breakup, he had become a different person. Maybe he was willing to try to be what she wanted, even though, now, as she stared at him through the candlelight, the moonlight shining on the waves of the river making them seem as if they were the only two people in the world, she thought he was fine just the way he was. But if he was trying for her, damn she'd try to change, too. She would stop jumping to conclusions, being angry when he tried to do things for her, and would just let things go. To a point, of course. She would definitely give him an earful about buying her an apartment, but just to keep things on an even keel. She wasn't mad. Hell, she was pretty excited. He was sure to have picked out a place fit for a queen, so she shouldn't complain. It would have been a hell of a lot nicer than the dump she would have been able to afford, but it wasn't in her nature to give in without a little fight, at least. She would make him squirm just a little.

"So, there's some concert at the Kennedy Center tonight. Would you like to go? It's all orchestra stuff, but I thought you'd like it."

"Oh, do you already have tickets?"

"No, but it's not sold out. We can get them when we get there."

"Well, if you want, but…"

"But what? I'm here to make you happy."

Veronica smiled.

"I was kind of hoping we could just stroll along the river. It's such a beautiful night. It'd be nice to just enjoy the river breeze."

"A walk it is. We could just go back to the hotel, that way…"

"That way, what?"

"Well, we'd just be closer, that's all."

Veronica knew that wasn't what Logan meant, but she decided to let it slide. Not yet sure, herself, if she was willing to go where his thoughts wanted to take her.

"Sounds good."

Logan signaled for the check and they headed back to the car. They drove back to the hotel, with Veronica giving Logan a brief and mild tongue-lashing over the real estate deal he was concocting behind her back. When she was done, she turned and commented on the beautiful night. He just stared ahead at the road, puzzled that he "blow up" was anything but. He decided to let it go for now. They quickly arrived back at the Crowne Plaza and walked out the back to the river. They walked along the boardwalk, enjoying the breeze coming off the water. Veronica took off her high heels and Logan, being the gentlemen, toted them for her, holding her hand with his free one. Before long, the breeze made Veronica shiver and he draped his coat around her. It almost felt like they were any other normal couple. They noticed a wedding party had made its way out onto the terrace. There was dancing and dining as the couple celebrated their newly wedded bliss. Logan and Veronica just smiled at the sight, both blushing at the thoughts in their minds. While Logan would never say it out loud, and certainly never to Veronica, he decided a while back that he might be the marrying kind after all. The day in the cafeteria when he punched Gory Sorokin and Veronica gave him that look…it was that day that he **knew** she was the one he'd settle down for. Veronica didn't even know it herself, but somewhere deep down in a part of her that was covered with years of hurt and anger that was the day she knew Logan was **it** for her, too. She wasn't ready to shed those layers that hid it yet, so she couldn't imagine that this was the reason she blushed, but part of her knew that something about that sight and being here to see it with Logan was the cause.

It started to get a little chilly, so Logan and Veronica headed back in to the hotel and upstairs to their suite. They stepped off the elevator and Logan inserted his card into the door slot. They stepped in, slowly, neither knowing exactly where this evening should or would end.

Veronica shrugged of Logan's coat and handed it back to him.

"Thanks. You're such a gentleman."

"…damn me for that…" he muttered.

"What?"

"I said anything for you, Ronnie."

That was all it took. The way he said her old nickname was more than she could handle. The longing that hid so far beneath surfaced for her. He saw the look in her eyes and didn't hesitate. He moved into her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She threw her arms around his neck and their lips met in a powerful embrace. The kiss was hard, but not rough. It held the passion and fire of many years' worth of shared memories. Logan backed her against the wall and pressed against her. A shallow moan escaped her lips. He pressed harder, but suddenly backed away. They were both breathless.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Not like this, Veronica. I want you, I want you so much, but I want it to be what you want. No holding back. No regrets in the morning. I want you to know that it's right."

"Was I resisting?"

"No," Logan laughed. "You most definitely weren't. But, I told you, I've changed. This time I mean it. Sex is not the most important thing on my mind. I don't want to have sex with you Veronica. Ever again."

At first Veronica looked confused.

_Never have sex with me again? That's not what that just felt like,_ she thought. Then, she looked into his eyes. Realization dawned on her.

"I don't want to have sex with you," he explained. "I want to make love with you. And I am willing to wait until you're ready for that, too."

Veronica felt like the room was spinning. She felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her. A tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't know why she was crying. She should be happy. But somehow, all the pain and anger inside started to break apart. It ripped open, feeling like it was ripping her open. It flowed out. Logan grabbed her, holding her up and close to him. She breathed him in, getting a euphoric high and calm all at the same time. She let the tears flow. Tears for what had been, what would never be, and tears for what was yet to come. Logan held her while she cried. He knew that she needed this release. She had needed it for a long time, and never let herself take it. He led her to the couch. He stretched out and she lay on top of him, his arms locked around her. He whispered encouragement into her ears, telling her that he was there and to let it out. She did. She cried herself to sleep. He dared not move to wake her. He adjusted himself and let sleep overtake him. When the sun burst through the floor-to-ceiling windows in the living area, they awoke to find themselves in the same position they had fallen asleep in.


	9. Chapter 9: Sign on the Dotted Line

**Chapter 9: Sign on the dotted line**

"I'm sorry, Logan. I...I...uh don't know what..."

"Why are you apologizing?" Logan asked as he cupped her face in his hands. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was the jerk who started everything. It's my fault. You needed to get all this out. It's been built up for so long. I'm just glad you trusted me enough to let it out with me."

Veronica looked into the eyes of the boy she grew up with, the boy she went through hell with the past few years, and saw a man where the boy used to be. The smart-alec, cocky, arrogant jerk was still in there, but he was encased inside a warm, loving, thoughtful man who now sat before her.

They had changed. Logan was growing up. She knew that last night when he'd stopped their near encounter. That's what broke her down. She thought that was all she wanted - for Logan to grow up and be serious. But she realized that if he had to grow up, she had to also. She had to leave behind her girlhood mystery chasing and trouble making and take responsibility for her life. She couldn't blame all her problems on Lilly's death anymore. She had to accept the things that happened to her now as her responsibility. That harsh reality kind of all sunk in at once. That was a big part of her break down last night.

But the sun was shining on a new day. Hope and promise were all around her. And before her on this couch sat a tired, sore, man who loved her more than anything. She wasn't ready to jump off the high dive, but she was definitely willing to wade in slowly.

She leaned over and kissed him, a kiss which he eagerly returned.

"Thank you," she said when she pulled away.

"For what?"

"For everything," she answered. She hopped off the couch and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower, be out in ten."

"And with that she leaves," Logan said aloud. He stood up and put his hands on top of his head and spun around. He walked to the window and looked out at the river. Now he just had to figure out how to break the rest of his plan to Veronica. This new-and-improved Veronica seemed not to fly off the handle at everything he did, but he wasn't sure how far it would go and how long it would last. It might not extend to **this** request.

"Ok, I'm done. You can have the shower. I'll dry off at the vanity."

He turned to find a Veronica standing just outside the door of the spacious bathroom clad only in a towel. Her hair was wrapped up in another towel.

"Damn, make it easy for me, Ronnie," he muttered as he headed off to take his shower.

"Sorry," she replied, sheepishly.

"It's okay. Nothing a cold shower won't fix," he smiled, gently touching her cheek as he walked by her.

While he was in the shower, Veronica got ready. She put on a white halter top over a denim mini skirt. She grabbed some silver sandals and combed through her wet hair. She rubbed her neck, which had a slight crick in it from sleeping the way they had the night before. It suddenly occured to her that if she was achy this morning, Logan should be down right stiff-as-a-board. She laughed out loud as the double meaning to her thought dawned on her when she remembered Logan and his cold shower. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the front desk.

She had just hung up when Logan stepped out of the bathroom, wearing similiar attire to what she had donned a few minutes earlier. She looked down quickly, hoping Logan hadn't seen her cheeks glow red. She made her way past him, rather awkwardly, back to the vanities. She continued to brush her hair while he grabbed some clothes. As she saw him about to drop the towel, she threw her head down and turned her hair upside down to dry it.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before," he joked.

"What?" she yelled over the hair dryer.

"I said," he started back yelling, just as she turned off the dryer, still not looking up. "I said it's not like you haven't seen it before."

Veronica turned the hair dryer back on and tried to ignore Logan. He laughed and continued to dress. When she was confident he had enough time to dress, she raised up and flipped her hair over. She combed it back down while Logan smiled at her as he pulled his polo shirt on. She tried hard not to, but she couldn't help but smile back. She continued to fuss over her hair while Logan finished dressing. He plopped on the couch and turned on the tv while she put on light makeup.

"You know, you're perfect already. That is just a waste of time."

She smiled and jumped on the couch and pounced on him. She looked him straight in the eye and leaned in to kiss him. Just before he could lose control and grab her, she pulled away.

"Let's go."

"Damn, you're gonna be the death of me, Mars."

They headed over to Belle Haven to meet the real estate agent. They pulled up to a row of townhouses that overlooked the water. Veronica held her breath as she could only imagine how much these cost. She tried to think of all the reasons she should fight Logan on this, but the beauty of her surroundings filled her thoughts and chased away all rational ones.

"Nice, huh?" Logan asked, as if sensing her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," Veronica managed.

They walked up to the unit where the real estate, Connie, was waiting for them. She anxiously waved and greeted them with a huge smile.

"Mr Echolls, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You, too, Connie. This is Veronica. She's the one I was telling you about. She'll be the one living here."

_Hmm_, Veronica thought. _He said I'm the one who'll be living here. He didn't insinuate himself into the living situation. Interesting._

"So, you ready to look at your summer home, ma'am?" Connie asked jokingly.

_Cute, Logan. You've already bought the place. So much for, "made an offer"._

"Sure," Veronica told Connie.

As soon as Veronica stepped into the house, she was speechless. It was gorgeous. Much better than she ever expected. And, of course, it came fully furnished. She was much too far gone to argue with Logan at this point.

"So what do you think, Veronica?"

"It's…it's…."

"Yeah, I hoped you would think so," he said with a grin.

"So, do you like it, Ms Mars?"

"I love it," Veronica managed.

"Great! So, we're ready to sign the papers, then, Mr Echolls?"

Logan nervously looked at Veronica. He really hadn't hoped it would come out like this. He wanted a chance to explain. Only, she didn't look angry at all. In fact, she didn't look anything. She was staring out the window at the view, too caught up in the beauty to even notice he and Connie.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. That would be great."

"This is going to be a great investment for you. You will be able to flip this place in a few years for a hefty profit."

"That's what I was hoping," Logan smiled, still poised for Veronica's onslaught.

"So, you sign the papers and you own this place?" Veronica asked, finally turning around to face the plotting pair.

"Yeah, something like that," Logan hesitated.

"Exactly like that. You are lucky to have such a investment-minded friend, Ms Mars."

"I am," Veronica said, Logan scared by how normal and un-sarcastic she sounded.

"So, Connie says it's a cash cow, really. I just have to charge you a small rent…"

"Ah hah!" Veronica yelled, spinning around to point a finger at Logan. "I knew there was a catch!"

Logan threw his hands up, thinking this was finally it.

"Tricking me into looking at this swanky townhouse, thinking you're just the greatest guy ever and are buying it for me, just to drop the rent bomb on me."

Logan smiled. Veronica was yanking his chain. He knew the routine, but just wasn't expecting it.

"Well, did you think I'd just buy you a house and let you live here scott free? You had to suspect strings."

"Oh, I suspected…" Veronica grinned.

"Oh, dear, if there's a problem…"

"No, no problem," Veronica laughed. "Sorry, we're just being…us."

"Oh, okay," Connie laughed nervously. "Actually, what Mr Echolls didn't mention is that he is only required to charge a nominal fee to anyone living here. I'm sure you can arrange something affordable."

Veronica was a little embarrassed at the display because Connie was now uneasy. She only meant to have a little fun with Logan, but she felt she needed to make amends to the real estate agent.

"Oh, I know we can. Really, I was just joking with Logan. It's not a big deal, really. Sorry, I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea."

Connie looked relieved, reassured now that the commission was still hers. Logan smiled. He knew Veronica was yanking him around, but to have her try to make the real estate agent more comfortable was so…un-Veronica. Maybe they were both changing a little. Growing up?

Nah!

"So, I brought the paperwork with me. You can sign now, I'll leave you the keys, and you can drop by before you head back to California to pick up your copies."

"Sounds like a plan," Logan said.

He signed the contract and Connie handed over the keys. They shook hands and Connie left Veronica and Logan to explore his…her….their new townhouse.

As soon as Connie was out the door and in her car Veronica ran to Logan and jumped in his arms. He stumbled back, falling into the black leather couch with Veronica on top of him.

"What the…"

"Thank you, Logan. You are too much. Connie's right. I am SO, SO lucky to have a rich guy in my life."

Logan wasn't sure how to respond.

"It's nice to know I'm good for something," he replied hesitantly.

"Oh, I think you're good for a lot of things," Veronica said, kind of seductively.

"Veronica?"

"What?"

"You are going to kill me."

"Maybe not…"

"No, I am not going to let you rush into anything because you are on some euphoric high because of the awesome view," he said, picking up Veronica and placing her beside him.

_Damn, I was right about him. He is growing up. Shit, that makes things harder._

"You're no fun since you've decided to be all mature and stuff," Veronica said, faking a pout.

Logan smiled.

"So you noticed?"

"Yeah, I noticed."

Logan laughed. He had noticed changes in her, too. She hadn't lashed out at him for buying this townhouse. But, what about when he tells…no asks…her to let him…

"What are you thinking?"

"Huh?"

"Thinking, Logan. You know that buzz of electricity that passes through your brain on rare occasions."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. I think at this point I pretty well know you, so…spit it out."

_Okay, here goes…_

"Let me guess…" Veronica said, interrupting just as Logan opened his mouth to speak. "You're thinking about buying a jet ski so you can play on the water, you're thinking about buying a mattress for your bed in there, you're thinking about…"

"Wait, what was that?" Logan asked.

"I said you're thinking about buying a jet ski…"

"No after that."

"…so you can ride it on the water…"

"No, smart ass, after that," he said grinning.

"I said you were thinking about buying stuff for your bedroom."

"My bedroom?" he asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Give me a break, Echolls. Did you not expect me, the great detective, to figure out what you were planning here? I mean, there is no way in hell you'd buy this expansive townhouse just for me. And I really didn't expect you to let me leave Neptune for three months without you."

Logan was speechless. She knew? She wasn't clawing and screaming? Who the hell was the woman sitting beside him and what had she done with Veronica?

"Don't pretend to be shocked. You were sitting there figuring out how you were going to bring this up in conversation, weren't you?"

_Damn her for knowing everything._

His silence made her laugh. Out loud. She actually laughed a lot.

"What is so funny, Mars?"

"You. You are adorable, Logan Echolls. Come on, we have an appointment to get to."

"An appointment?"

"Yes, an appointment. And after that, lunch, and after that…we can go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yes, for the stuff for your bedroom, silly."

Logan laughed as Veronica pulled him off the couch and out the door.

She instructed him to drive back to the hotel. When they arrived she led him back up to the room.

"Okay, I have a surprise for you," Veronica said.

"Oh, really?" Logan said, arching his eyebrows and moving closer to her.

"Take your clothes off."

Logan's mouth fell open and his eyes got real wide.

"Ha, not so fast, Mister. Maybe you should leave on your boxers and put on this robe," Veronica said, tossing him a hotel robe.

Logan stared at her, confused.

"My thank you gift. His and her massages. I thought you needed it after last night on the couch," she said, then moving in closer, putting her arms around his waist, added, "I know that must have been terribly uncomfortable for you. I'm sorry you had to suffer, but it meant a lot to me, Logan. You were there for me when I really needed you. And you could have easily taken advantage of the situation, but you didn't. You were so noble…so gentlemanly…so…wonderful. Thank you!"

She wrapped him tighter and kissed him softly. He was speechless, but eagerly returned her soft kiss with a harder, deeper kiss. He moved a hand to a stray strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"I told you, Veronica, no more childish games. This time it's for real…for keeps."

"I know," she said softly.

"Okay, so did you say something about getting undressed?"

She playfully swiped his face with her fingers and threw the robe over his head while she headed to the bathroom. She undressed and placed a robe on and went back out to find the masseurs setting up their equipment. One instructed Logan to lie face down on one table and the other one motioned for Veronica to lie on the other. The stress of the previous night's sleep melted away with each kneading of flesh. Logan reached out to grab her hand and their eyes met.

"Thank you, Veronica."

"No, thank you."

"I thought these last couple of weeks were some kind of dream and I was going to wake up, sweating and out of my mind, and you'd be gone and I'd be miserable and realize none of this was real. Now, I know that's not it at all. I'm dead. I died and went to Heaven."

Veronica choked back a tear. Never one for the sappy, love-sick puppy routine, she was a little taken aback, but then again….Logan was never the sappy, love-sick puppy type. Yep, they were definitely different. Good different. She closed her eyes and hoped she'd died and gone to Heaven, too.


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome Home, Honey

**Chapter Ten: Welcome Home, Honey**

"So what kind of bed did you want, Logan?"

"Whatever kind you want," he answered, smiling.

Veronica rolled her eyes. She knew he was only half-joking. After all, she knew very well that she'd probably end up sleeping with him. Not "sleeping with" him, but actually sleeping with him. She always felt safer in his arms. While she couldn't deny there wasn't a slight desire within her to "be with" Logan, she rather enjoyed their relationship the way it was. There was never any doubt that their connection in the bedroom was undeniable. It was magic; it was intense; it was awesome. But when there was no sex, it forced them to dig deeper and connect on a spiritual level, not physical. It was nice, and Veronica was in no hurry to dive into a physical relationship just yet. She did feel sorry for Logan. She knew it must be extremely difficult for him not to be…physical, but he didn't pressure her. Their relationship was so good right now it almost scared her. Her insecurities kept nagging at her, waiting for something to go wrong. She tried to push those thoughts away, as each day Logan's amazing transformation revealed itself to her in new ways. He was definitely changing, and she was changing along with him. They were definitely at a good place and she didn't want to change that, for now.

"Well, we're not picking out my bed, we're picking out yours."

"Oh," said Logan with fake understanding. "I guess I was confused."

She hit him on the arm playfully and strolled past him to the bed section.

He quickly picked out his whole ensemble while Veronica struggled to find something she liked.

"What about this one?" Logan asked, with his hand on one of the posts of a four-poster bed. It was a masterpiece of beautiful mahogany. With delicate engravings on each post and the headboard, Veronica thought it was amazing. But the price tag was just as amazing.

She frowned at Logan and said, "Not in my budget, dude."

"Hey, my house, my furniture. Not asking about your budget. I'm buying the furniture, you're just renting the place."

"But, Logan…"

"But, nothing, Ronnie. When I kick you out in August, the furniture stays."

Veronica knew there was no point in arguing with Logan. He would have his way.

"Fine, but I'm sure we can find something more appropriate…"

"What does that mean? I kind of think it looks fit for a queen. Seems kind of appropriate to me."

Veronica smiled. When did Logan get so absurdly cheesy. She kind of liked it.

"Fine, fine. Why am I even here?"

"To pick out what you like."

"But if you don't let me actually pick…"

"But you did. I saw the way you looked at it. Your eyes speak the truth, even when your mouth doesn't. Just keep looking around. I'll handle this."

Logan grabbed a sales lady and she grabbed a pad. She began to write and follow behind them. When he had everything he wanted, they headed to Pier One to buy some deco stuff. This time, he let Veronica handle everything. After that, they went to buy linens and other household stuff. After it started getting dark, they were exhausted and hungry.

"There's a little seafood dive just up the street from the hotel. You game?"

"Sure," Veronica answered.

They sat and ate in relative silence. They were both tired from their full afternoon of shopping. They looked out over the water and Veronica couldn't help but feel a sense of wholeness. She was in a beautiful place, with a beautiful man, and she was finally happy. She had let herself forget about the dangers that lurked back in Neptune and the baggage of her past back there, too. She breathed in the warm Virginia air and the cool mist off the water. She closed her eyes to soak it all in.

"Everything, okay?"

"Yes," she answered. "Everything is great." She squeezed his hand and smiled. They finished dinner and walked slowly back to the hotel.

"Everything should be delivered tomorrow morning. The real estate agent said she'd handle everything. Our plane leaves at 10am."

"Do we have to go back?"

"Yeah, but only for two weeks—then we're back here. And when we get back here, everything will be all set up and we'll get to enjoy life away from Neptune for a little while."

"Ahh. Sounds good," she smiled, holding her head back and taking it all in.

"Are you sure you want me to come back with you?"

"You mean I have a choice?"

"Well…"

"That's what I thought."

Logan stopped and took Veronica's face in his hands.

"If you don't want me to come back with you, just say so. I can make other arrangements. You can have the whole townhouse to yourself, and…"

"Shh," she said, putting her finger to his lips. She gave him a soft kiss and continued, "I want you to come with me. I'm really glad you are. It'll me much more fun with you here. Although, it will probably be boring to you, after all, I'll be in an office all day and you'll be home alone."

"I'll find something to entertain myself with," he said, grinning.

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Are you?"

"Yes, Logan. I'm sure. I want you here." She turned away from him and threaded her arm through his and led him through the hotel's entrance.

"My dad, on the other hand…well, I'm not sure how I'm going to tell him about it. Maybe we could hide that somehow…"

"I don't think your dad will be a problem," Logan said silently.

She stopped short of the elevator.

"What do you mean by that, Logan Echolls?"

"Um, well, I sort of talked to him about it already."

"You told my dad you were coming to Virginia with me this summer."

"Well, we did some talking…mostly about you…and keeping you safe…"

"Logan," Veronica said, a little irritated.

"Look, Veronica. We've talked about this. I can't not protect you. I will die protecting you if I have to."

A tear formed in Veronica's eye, but she blinked it back. She knew he meant it. And she loved him for it.

"Your father and I are concerned about you. Hell, I'm concerned about me, too, Veronica. Gory has made a promise to get his revenge, and…"

Veronica put a finger to Logan's lips again and shushed him. She rubbed his cheek in the palm of her hand.

"I know, Logan. I'm a little freaked, too. I meant it when I said I'm glad you're going to be here with me. And while I'm a little annoyed that you went behind my back to talk to my dad…"

"I didn't go behind your back, Ver…"

She shushed him again.

"While I'm a little annoyed that you conspired with my father against me," she said with a grin, "I couldn't be happier that you are acting all mature and manly about this. I can't believe you and my dad had a civilized conversation that didn't involve bars between you."

"I know, right?"

"I'm…I'm impressed, Logan."

"Just so you know…" he said as they stepped into the elevator. "I told him how I felt about you."

Veronica nearly choked. Coughing, she said, "What?"

"He asked me to be upfront about how I felt about you, so I was."

"And you told him what, exactly?"

"The same thing I told you. That I'll do anything to protect you. That I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

_It kind of sounds like you asked him for his blessing, Logan_, she thought.

"I see," she said out loud.

"Are you mad."

She turned and smiled at him.

"No," she said simply. After the elevator beeped and the doors opened she took his hand and led him out. "How could I be?"

They headed back to the hotel room and settled in bed, watching tv. Veronica fell asleep on Logan's chest. He slid her over and held her as he fell asleep, too.

….

It was nearly sunset when Logan drove Veronica home.

"Logan, where are we going? My apartment is in the other direction."

"Yeah. I know."

"So where are we going?"

"Home."

"Well, if you're taking the around-your-ass-to-your-elbow approach, I'm not amused."

"See, we're here." Logan pointed to a rather familiar looking house in front of them.

The "For Sale by Owner" sign was gone now. And there stood her dad on the front porch, arms wide open, yelling surprise even before Veronica could hear him.

"Logan, what have you done now?"

"Just made some phone calls, that's all. I swear."

Veronica unbuckled her seat belt and sprinted for the front door.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Welcome home, honey."

"Did you buy this house while I was gone?"

"It's amazing what a positive bank account can get you. The owner was eager to sell, liked you a lot, was a big fan of mine, and they were more than willing to hurry out. Logan was nice enough to make a few calls to a moving company, and…well…here we are."

"I can't believe it."

"I could tell how much you liked the house by the way you described everything. At least I can finally give you a decent place to live—even if you won't be enjoying it very long."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're leaving for Virginia in a couple of weeks…"

"Just for the summer. I'll be back."

"Yeah, well, we'll see."

Before Veronica could push the issue, Keith continued.

"There is one weird thing, though. Some of our furniture—what there was of it—didn't seem to make the move and there is some furniture being delivered that I didn't order."

Veronica looked at a very calm looking Logan.

"You said you just made some phone calls."

"And I told the truth. I found out the store we bought the townhouse furniture from in Virginia has a store in LA, so I made a phone call."

"And…"

"And ordered another bed like you liked and a few other things, maybe."

"Logan…"

"Logan, that is very nice of you, but I'm afraid we can't accept…"

"Look, Mr…uh…Sherriff Mars…"

"Logan, you can call me Keith."

"Ok, Sherriff, considering all you two have done for me over the years…the least I can do is give you a nice housewarming present."

"There's really no point in arguing with him, dad," Veronica huffed.

Logan stood there, smiling sheepishly, rather proud of himself.

"Well, don't just stand there. I've prepared a spread for our first dinner in our new home."

"Ooh, la, la," Veronica teased.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, V…"

"Where are you going? Don't like my cooking?"

"No, Ke…Sherriff, it's not that, it's just, I don't want to intrude."

"Well, we crossed that bridge a long time ago, didn't we, Logan? " Keith joked. " The meal was prepared for all three of us. Please join us."

"I'd love to. Thanks."

Keith had noticed a change in Logan, too. While he couldn't forget all the trouble he had been through because of Logan Echolls, he didn't dislike him. He'd tried, but he just couldn't seem to escape how much good Logan had done for Veronica. While he wasn't crazy with the thought of the two of them living together, he felt much safer having Veronica protected by Logan than all alone.

They enjoyed the nice dinner that Keith had made. They talked about Virginia, and Veronica told Keith all about the townhouse, the view, the furniture they bought, and all the sights they saw on their DC tour. After they finished, Logan helped Veronica clean the dishes.

"I could get used to this," Keith said.

"Me, too, dad. That dinner was great."

Keith looked at the smile on his daughter's face as she and Logan playfully splashed each other with water as they cleaned off dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He was glad she seemed so happy. But deep down a sour feeling began to churn in his stomach. He had news to share with Veronica…news that he and Logan decided would be best to keep from Veronica until after they returned from Virginia. But they couldn't keep it from her much longer. She needed to know. Keith was genuinely worried about his daughter and was scared to death to have her on the other side of the country for a whole summer. Thankfully, Logan was just as concerned and already assured Keith he would be hiring his own private security to protect them. Keith knew Veronica would not like that, but she didn't have a choice. They were up to their eyeballs in this one, and damn if she wasn't going to have to put her stubbornness aside for once and listen to the two men in her life that wanted to protect her. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the laughter he heard. He would enjoy it for one more evening. Tomorrow, they would tell her everything.


	11. Chapter 11: Died and Gone to Hell

Chapter Eleven:

"Good morning, sweetheart. Sleep well?"

"Surprisingly, being in a new house and all, I slept like a baby."

"Wonder if it had anything to do with that way too expensive mattress you slept on?"

"Hmmm," Veronica said, smiling. "I wonder?"

Keith was making breakfast and set a plate in front of Veronica.

"Umm, bacon, eggs, and toast? Please don't tell me we're having the 'Logan' talk right now."

Keith looked genuinely confused.

"You know, the usual suspects. First, he's hurt you before. Second, he will hurt you again. Third, I'm very unhappy about you living with him all summer. Fourth..."

"Actually, Veronica, I have no opinion of your love life right now."

Veronica nearly choked on her orange juice.

"What?"

"You two seem to be finally acting like mature adults. He's concerned with your well-being, and since I won't be there to look after you, I'm glad he is."

"Who are you and where's my dad?"

"Seriously honey. I trust your judgement."

"What are you not telling me, Mars?"

"Nothing, sweetheart."

"Don't play that game with me. I'm all FBI now," she joked.

"Veronica, no games. I'm just worried, that's all."

"Okay, okay, I'll let it drop for now, but don't think this is over by any longshot."

Keith saluted her and headed out to work.

Veronica spent the day trying to sort through her clothes to pack. She packed two suitcases and one large duffel bag. She figured she'd add a garment bag and cosmetic case and toiletry bag day after tomorrow and be ready to leave Tuesday.

At five o'clock, she stared at her phone. Not one single missed call or text. Nothing. Logan hadn't talked to her in almost twenty-four hours and she was getting a little...perplexed? Was that it? Definitely not worried. Worry about Logan was something Veronica would never bring herself to do. She had no concerns about Logan's ability to take care of himself, but he had never not called her unless they were broken up or he was out of town. She picked up the phone to dial twice, but decided not to. If he was really chaning, growing, she would give him that space. It wasn't like they were officially back together or anything, either. They were, but...it's not like they had said it out loud...there was nothing official...hell. Why hadn't he called her? Just as she reached for her phone, it rang. She grabbed it instantly without looking and hit the button.

"Hello?" she tried, nonchalantly.

"Princess! How about Chinese for dinner?"

"Dad?" she said, both surprised and a little dissappointed.

"Who were you expecting? The Queen of England?"

"Actually...so...Chinese. Sounds great."

"Super. I'll be home in an hour or so. I'll pick it up on the way."

"Great, Dad, thanks."

She hung up the phone feeling more conflicted than ever. She decided to to watch tv and take her mind off the whole situation until her Dad got home with dinner.

As Veronica got in bed that night her phone buzzed. She looked down to see a new text. It was from Logan.

_Sorry I didn't call today. I was sort of busy. I've been on the phone to Virginia all day. Looks like I might be able to do some "interning" with this real estate agent for college credit. Cool, huh? I'll talk to you tomorrow. -Logan_

Veronica nearly dropped her phone. She had no reason to think Logan was lying about his, but she had a really hard time believing the Logan Echolls she knew would spend all day trying to arrange anything educational or work related, for that matter. She decided not to text back and save that investigation for the morning.

...

Veronica smelled coffee.

_What a nice smell to wake up to in the morning_.

Then the bacon.

_Oh, even better. Score two for the Mars house today_.

As she fumbled for her robe she pulled her unruly hair back and headed to find the source of the aroma. She came in to the kitchen to find a sight more unexpected than the smell.

She glanced at the clock above his head and asked pointedly, "How are you awake before I am? Hell, how are you awake before noon?"

"And good morning to you, too, Sunshine," he said with that shit-faced grin that made her both irritated and happy at the same time. It was too cute not to love. He was too cute not to….

_Whoa, there, girl. Not so fast!_

"Sorry, I sounded like a bitch, huh? I'm just shocked to see you awake and alive before 9am."

"I did have an eight-o'clock class last semester, you know."

"Did you ever go?"

"Sometimes?"

"Did you pass?"

"C plus," he grinned again.

_Damn, him_, she thought and smiled.

She glanced at her dad who pretended to be hard at work cooking, but whom she could tell had been listening intently. He smiled at their banter. For a moment, she thought she had woken up in some alternate universe. Here she was, standing in the kitchen, of her NEW house, nonetheless; with her father and Logan, both of whom seemed to have been there a while since the coffee pot was half empty and both of their cups nearly that way, as well; and they were both alive and well. There had been no screaming, that would have woken her up. Since when did Logan come over uninvited early enough to have coffee with her dad? And she knew damn well that her father hadn't invited him. He couldn't have. What the hell?

"Ok, so either I'm in some alternate reality hell or there is something going on here?"

"What's the matter? I can't cook a nice breakfast for my daughter who is about to leave me for three months to go all the way on the other side of the country?"

"Oh, no, that's not what's out of place here?"

Both men stared at her as if they had no clue what she was talking about.

"You two? Logan up at a reasonable hour, sitting her, in my kitchen, having coffee with you while I sleep."

"Oh, that," Keith said, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that. Exactly that? No offense, Logan, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"Wow, had I any idea that you were so peachy in the morning, I'd have given you an hour or two before coming over, or did you just miss me that much yesterday?"

"I'm not trying to be a bitch, Logan, it's just that I'm not so stupid as to think I've woken up and now all the world's become the freakin' Brady Bunch. I'm sure you're not here chatting with my dad to ask permission to come-a-courtin'."

"Permission is never something Logan seemed to desire, " Keith said, sarcastically.

Logan smirked and uttered a smile laugh.

"That would be somewhat uncharacteristic of me, yes."

"And you two don't even like each other."

"I'm hurt, Veronica, I thought I was your dad's favorite ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, you are my favorite EX boyfriend." Keith said with a smile.

True, there was a time he hoped Logan would not be "the one" for Veronica. That was a notion he had given up on long ago. The night Logan came to him and told him everything-a night Veronica was studying late at the library for a final- about the Sorokin's, Veronica's involvement, the danger they might be in, and his desire to do anything in his power to protect his daughter, Keith developed a new feeling about Logan. While he didn't think he would ever really be okay with Veronica and Logan together, he certainly thought he could learn to tolerate him. He had realized, by now, that he was in Veronica's life to stay. They might dance around it and move in and out of each other's immediate present, but he would always be there. That night Logan had shown, not so much told, Keith how much he loved Veronica. The unabashed way he begged Keith to let him help protect her told Keith all he needed to know. Logan had his share of problems. Most of which, Keith believed, had been caused by his wacked out parents and the trail of destruction they created called his childhood. He was convinced that Logan would give his life to protect Veronica's and because of that, he would learn to get along with Logan. He would learn to coexist with him, maybe even like him a little. And one day when Logan's child looked up at him and called him grandpa, hell, he would probably learn to love him. For now, sharing coffee and discussing how to protect his daughter would be as far as they would go.

"Well, honey, why don't you pour yourself a cup of coffee, eat something, then we'll talk."

"I really have been sucked into the fifth layer of hell," she mumbled as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Why don't you eat, Veronica, I'll be right back."

Veronica eyed her dad carefully as he retreated to the back of the house to his new "office". She loved that they actually had room to spread out now. There was a small home office that he had made himself quite at home in quickly. He was able to spread out and bring some of his work home now that he actually had a semblance of a home to come to.

She ate quietly while Logan watched her. She was beyond uncomfortable.

"You not gonna eat?"

"Already did. Your dad and I finished just before you got up."

"What is going on, Logan? Not that I mind or anything, but you just show up randomly for breakfast one morning after not talking to me for twenty-four consecutive hours and I'm supposed to act like nothing is weird as hell here."

"So, you did notice the time since we last spoke, huh? I was starting to worry you hadn't."

Veronica looked at Logan carefully. He was sincere. Did he really think she hadn't noticed he didn't call her yesterday? She hated giving in to this delusion, but seeing his sincere, loving eyes, she couldn't resist.

"Of course I noticed. I kept myself busy packing all day, but by the end of the day I started to get…"

_Should I say worried, 'cause I wasn't really worried. I was…shocked? Yes, but that's not the right word_.

"Well, I just thought it was odd."

As soon as she spoke the words, she saw disappointment cloud his face, so she quickly added, "I almost called, but I thought maybe you were out, or something."

She played with her eggs, but noticed that he perked up and almost managed a smile.

_Damn, Veronica. No more games, right?_

"Actually, I almost picked up the phone, but….damnit Logan. I don't know how this works. I'm not in middle school anymore, besides I thought the guy called the girl."

Logan actually managed a full-on grin at this. He slid a stray hair from out of Veronica's eyes and it sent a tingle down her spine.

"It's nice to know you really do care," he joked.

Before Veronica could regain her wits and respond, her dad came back in holding a stack of files and papers. He gently plopped them down on the counter beside Veronica and took a seat next to her. He looked at Logan, who nodded, and turned to Veronica.

"Ok, sweetie. Let's get down to business."

"I knew it…"

"Logan has, let's say, filled me in on some problems you've had with the Russian mob."

Veronica nearly choked on her orange juice and gave Logan a glare. He was focused on Keith.

"Don't look at him, Veronica. He is trying to protect you. And himself for Heaven's sake. Did you know he had been receiving thr…"

"Uh, hum…" Logan cleared his throat to get Keith's attention.

He shook his head ever so slightly, but not without Veronica noticing.

"What the hell? That son-of-a-bitch has been threatening you?"

Reluctantly, Logan picked up his head and nodded. "Well, us, really."

"Oh my go…Logan? Why didn't you tell me."

"You had a lot to deal with. I didn't want it messing up your finals. I figured we'd tell you before we left for Virginia. Just like we're trying to do now…"

Veronica's head was spinning. So how much about the whole video mess did her dad know? And how long at he and Logan been conspiring this little intervention?

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before now, but I really didn't want you to worry about this right now. I still don't, but…it's not like you don't have to be involved in this."

Veronica looked at Logan. His eyes told the whole story. He was desperate to do the right thing for her. He was trying to protect her, but keep her from being angry at him being too protective at the same time. She could see the love in his eyes more clearly than ever. She felt a lump form in her throat.

"Okay, so what's the deal, here?"

"Logan came to me a couple of months ago. He told me that you two had managed to piss off some kid who has ties to the Russian mob. In a normal household, that would seem like a story that needs to be investigated further, but being you and Logan were involved…let's just say I chalked it up to another day in the world o' Mars."

Logan snickered and Veronica actually managed a smile.

"Though he still won't give me details," Keith said, and Veronica shot a very thankful glance at Logan who never took his eyes off Keith, but saw her in his periphery and was excited to know he'd done right with this situation, "he tells me that you have made a enemy with connections and that he had started to receive strange phone calls. At first, just general annoyances, but progressing in to full on threats. And then, just two weeks ago, he received this."

Keith produced a note. It was typed on plain white paper.

"Payback is a bitch. Just like your little girlfriend. Watch your back, even though it won't matter. You won't see us coming."

Veronica would normally be completely unaffected by such as this, but this was the Russian mob. Unless…

"Are you sure that this is them? Maybe it's just Gory trying to sound threatening. I mean, Jake did say he'd…"

"Ronnie, do you really think Jake has any control over anything? He can threaten his little flock as much as he wants, but you don't tell the Russian mob what to do."

"Why are you so convinced this is that big of a deal?"

"He wasn't, Veronica. That's part of the reason he brought this to me. He wanted me to look into it."

"And?"

"And after the first few calls, I bugged his phone."

Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"Just a tracer for his calls. Nothing invasive. And he knows about it."

Logan nodded. Veronica was now certain she had fallen into an alternate universe in her sleep.

"I managed to trace a few of the calls. They weren't trying to disguise the number. They traced back to a small deli outside of LA called "Bubusha's Place". There's several Russian business in that area. And lots of know mob associates hang out around there."

"But…"

"When I did a little more digging…I found out that one of Gory's uncles is a big wig with the mob in that area. He owns a dry cleaners right next door to the deli, which is run by some 'close family friends'. This is serious, Veronica."

"Ok, ok. So what if it is?"

"These people don't mess around. If they want to hurt us, Veronica, they will."

Veronica was frustrated.

"And you know this from your extensive dealings with the Russian mob, Logan?"

He stood up and slammed his fist on the counter.

"Damnit, Veronica, don't you ever take things seriously? The f*cking Russian mob wants to hurt us—mame us—revenge, hell, who knows what they do these days and you act like it's not a big f*cking deal?"

Veronica never worried about such matters, but she could see the genuine concern in Logan's eyes. He was taking this seriously, not because he gave a damn about himself, but because he was scared to death about Veronica. Realization dawned on her, and she immediately reached for his hand, still lying on the counter.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Logan, why don't you give me and Veronica a few minutes alone, okay? Then she's all yours."

Veronica wondered if there was a deeper meaning behind her father's words.

Logan nodded and silently slipped out of the kitchen in into the living room. He turned on the television and plopped in front of the tv.

"We've been here less than a week and he's already made himself at home."

"Well, he should. He's practically lived here every night since you two came back from Virginia."

"What?"

"Veronica…for someone who aced their PI exam, you sure aren't so keen on your own surroundings, huh?"

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"You know, Veronica, Logan hasn't always been my favorite person, and he's never been my choice for you, but…"

Veronica stared intently at her father, now knowing he was giving her permission to be with Logan.

"But that boy has moved heaven and hell to make sure you are safe and protected. Every night since you have been back, he's been on that couch from after you go to bed until just before you get up."

"But…"

"Especially with me working late, he wanted to make sure someone was here. And during the day, there's a private security detail that watches your every move. A detail, which, I understand, will be with you in Virginia all summer."

Veronica knew she must be sitting there with her mouth open listening to all this.

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"Didn't want you to know. Hell, he'll mad as a snake that I told you, so don't say anything, okay?"

"Dad…I don't understand…"

"I do, Veronica. He loves you. Maybe just as much as I do. He's scared to death that the Russian mob is coming for you. He could give a rat's patootie about his own safety, but if something were to happen to you, he'd die."

"Makes sense now. Why he beat the hell out of Piz…and Gory…."

"What?"

'Damn,' Veronica thought.

"There's a lot more to this story, dad. I want to tell you…I need to tell you…"

"But?"

"But…it's…well, embarrassing doesn't quite cover all the bases."

Keith had suspected there was a lot more to the story than he knew, but despite his best efforts, Logan refused to give any further information than he already had.

"You know you can tell me anything, right, kiddo?"

"Dad, I'm not sure I can tell you EVERYTHING."

"Veronica, my hope for you being an innocent little girl that never grew up and never made mistakes faded a long, long time ago."

"Yeah, I guess that ship has sailed, huh?"

Veronica took a long, deep breath.

"Okay, so there was this tape…"

She searched her dad's eyes for a reaction, but he remained solemn and attentive.

"Logan got emailed this video of me and Piz…uh making out…heavily…and, as it turns out, it got spread over the whole school…"

Again, no reaction from Keith.

Veronica continued, "So I set out to track down where it came from, and turns out…it was Gory Sorokin. When I found out he was Russian mob, I let it go, but I managed to make a few bumps and thumps along the way. Turns out he was in this...organization, The Castle, at school. It's like Skull and Bones—best of the best of Freshmen men. Those with lots of potential for power and success type thing. Turns out, Jake Kane was heavily involved…"

"So that's why you stole the hard drive?"

"Yes. It had all of Castle's secrets on it. I was hoping to find some answers on it...something to use against them."

"And did you?"

Veronica lowered her head. She couldn't bear to face her dad right now.

"Yes, but had I known what trouble that would cause you, I never..."

"Veronica, I know. That's in the past. Let's move on."

"That's how I found out about Gory."

"Alright, so now I know the whole story," Keith started, gathering the files he had brought from his office. "I am going to head to the station. Talk to Logan. He has more details about the security detail that will be watching out for you."

"Security detail? Really, dad?"

"Well, what do you want to call it? Bodyguards?"

"How about, nothing?"

"Unfortunately for you, sweetheart, neither Logan and I will budge on this issue. You really have no choice."

"I'm going to the FBI for goodness sake. Don't you think that will be well protected enough?"

"Like I said, Veronica, not negotiable."

"Good grief," Veronica mumbled. She kissed her dad on the cheek and was grateful when he walked out towards the front door.

"Well, that went better than I expected. Glad he didn't press for details," she said out loud, still highly embarassed to think about telling her dad about her "sex tape."

She headed towards Logan in the living room. She plopped down beside him on the couch and he turned the tv off and placed the remote on the coffee table in front of him.

"So, I suppose you'd like to talk to me now?"

Veronica pretended not to notice his sarcastic, yet joking, tone.

"I just had to tell my dad that I now have something in common with Pam Anderson."

Logan turned to face her, worry on his face.

"I didn't tell him about the tape, Veronica."

"No," she said, softly, turning to meet his gaze, "and I am so grateful for that, Logan. But I had to. I had to tell them the truth. Well, mostly the truth. I didn't give him details of the tape, just a generalized overview."

Logan winced. He wasn't crazy about Veronica being taped in a compromising position, but he sure as hell wasn't happy that it was her with someone else.

Impulsively, and without warning, she lurched at Logan and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"What the hell?" Logan asked, completely taken off guard by Veronica's outburst.

"I'm so mad at you right now, you know that?"

"So this is how you show it?"

"No," she said, pulling away, "This is how I show you that I am eternally grateful for you trying to protect me. For going to my dad for help, for giving a damn that I might be in danger, and for hiring thugs to watch over me."

"I thought you said something about being mad."

"I am. But it won't do any good, will it?"

"Hell no."

"Logan, I..." she stumbled, feeling the lump return to her throat. She wasn't quite ready to completely shed her facade of toughness to let her guard down. "I understand how much you care, and even though I hate being treated like an incompetent teenager...I have never in my life felt so...so..."

"Loved?" he asked quietly?

She could only nod. She couldn't bring herself to say those words. Not yet.

He softly caressed her cheek. He saw the fear and trepidation in her eyes. But he also saw more behind that. He saw what was lurking just beneath all that shit she put up to shield her from being hurt. He would wait until she could let it all go and turn herself over to him. He would wait the rest of his life if he had to.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," he said with that stupid grin.

She leaned in for a quick kiss and hopped up.

"I need a shower. Then, I assume, you need help packing. I'm pretty sure you haven't yet."

"Pack what?"

"Your stuff, Logan. Hello? Virginia?"

"Don't they have stores in Virginia?"

"Good grief, Logan, just let me help you. Give me half an hour."

"I'll give you the whole hour. You'll need it and I could use a nap."

"Yeah, about that..."

Logan turned and threw his legs up on the couch and Veronica moved to him and leaned down to give him a deep, hard kiss. Just before he could grab her and pull her towards him, she pulled away.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."


	12. Chapter 12: Leavin' On a Jet Plane

_Sorry for the long hiatus and that it's kind of short. Just wanted to get something up quickly. I'll try not to be so long next time!_

**Chapter Twelve: Leavin' On a Jet Plane**

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too, dad. You stay out of trouble while I'm in DC."

"Who **you** talkin' to?"

"Yeah, but I've got Captain America here, and his super squad of bodyguards."

Logan rolled his eyes and reached for Keith's outstretched hand.

"I know, and you better take care of her, or else..."

"Don't worry, Sherriff Mars. I will definitely protect her."

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Keith? And it's not the protection I'm worried about, kid."

"Don't worry, Keith, I definitely fear you."

"Good."

Veronica and Logan boarded the private plane and waved goodbye to Keith. As they settled in for the flight, Logan got a sheepish grin on his face.

"You know," he started, "I always wanted to join the mile high club."

Veronica saw the teasing in his eyes, and just rolled hers.

"I figured you were a charter member," she remarked sarcastically.

"I was never much of a joiner," he retorted.

"Why so keen now?" she asked, sarcastically. "What's changed?"

"You," he said, softly.

Before Veronica could respond, their pilot announced they would be taxiing for take-off.

The flight was smooth and eventless. They landed at Manassas Regional Airport in Manassas, east southeast of Alexandria, where there was a black SUV waiting on them.

"Ok, I know the FBI didn't send a greeting party, so what's up with the black SUV?"

"Just thought you might want to get used to riding around in one."

"Well, the windows are blacked out and the whole nine yards. Where'd this come from?"

"Fed surplus store."

"Uh huh, if you tell me this thing is bullet proof, too, I'm getting back on this plane."

Logan remained silent. Veronica pretended to turn around to get back on the plane. Logan grabbed her arm.

"I didn't tell you that, did I?"

"No, you were cleverly silent."

"Veronica, this is serious. I thought we talked about this..."

Veronica interrupted, "I'm just kidding, Logan. Chill. I'm guessing this is why we landed here instead of Dulles or Regan?"

"Yeah. Too much red tape and all at a big airport. Regional airports are better for private planes."

"And tricked out SUV's," she added scarcastically.

She was sincere about joking with Logan, but she was more than a little unnerved about the armada Logan had hired on as bodyguards in the first place. Now, he had purchased an armour tank to escort her around in. This was going to be a looooong summer.

As they drove the near hour to Belle Haven to the townhouse, Veronica soaked up the surroundings. It was beautiful and breathtaking. She was once again surprised by the sight in front of her. Logan had the apartment fully decorated and furnished. It looked amazing. The pantry and refrigerator were stocked with food and there were cleaning supplies, and the whole nine yards.

"Wow! There is nothing your money can't do."

"Hey, I'd like to think it couldn't do much without me, ya know."

Veronica gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"You're right. And I am so grateful for you. Thank you, Logan. I really wish you wouldn't spoil me," she said, "but I can't deny I like it."

She ran and jumped on their comfy new couch. He couldn't help but smile at Veronica's admission. It made him feel good to know she appreciated the things he did for her instead of begrudge them. He joined her on the couch.

"So, what shall we do this evening?"

"Veg. Can't we just stay in-we've got a kitchen full of food-and watch movies or something?"

Logan smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Want me to whip up some yummy Italian?"

"Hmmm...you whip up a meal?"

"I told you...don't underestimate my talents."

"Oh, I don't."

"Then sit back and watch me work."

"Okay, then."

Logan made some fabulous pasta and salad for the two of them. They ate heartily and curled up on the couch for an all-night movie-thon. The sun flooded through the window the next morning, rousing the two, still curled up on the couch together.

"Morning, Sunshine," Logan whispered.

"Uhhh...five more minutes," Veronica groaned.

Logan kissed her forehead and eased up, leaving Veronica curled up in her sleeping position. He immediately headed to the shower. After several minutes, he came back to find Veronica still sleeping. He kissed her forehead again and went into the kitchen. He began making omelets. The smell roused Veronica.

"Well, good morning, Betty Crocker. When did you get so domestic, anyway?"

"Well, good morning, to you, too, Sugarbritches. For your information, I've learned to do a lot of things for myself the last few years. Being all alone tends to do that for you."

Veronica almost felt guilty for making him admit that, but she realized he wasn't angry or upset. He was in a very joking mood this morning.

"Well, I thought you just let room service handle everything."

"Ahh…you thought wrong, Miss FBI."

"I'm not Miss FBI, yet, and the Logan Echolls I know never cooked."

"Well," he said approaching her, slowly, "first of all, just because I never did didn't mean I didn't know how."

"And second?" she asked near breathless as she could feel the warmth of his naked chest and the fresh scent of soap just inches away from her.

"I'm not the same Logan Echolls you knew, am I?"

"I think we've established that already."

He grabbed a plate and spun around back to the stove. He lifted her omelet out of the pan artfully and handed it to her.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. You have anything in mind?"

She looked at his smile. Of course he did. He probably had everything for the next three months all carefully planned and orchestrated.

"Well, I was thinking we could go bicycling around the lake, picnic in the park over there, and finish up tonight by catching a game in Arlington."

"A baseball game?"

"Well, not if you don't want to…"

"No, that sounds great. I just didn't know you were a fan."

"Well, Ms Mars, it looks like there is a lot you really don't know about me."

"Hmm, I guess it's a good thing I'm stuck halfway across the country with no one else I know but you, huh? I should have time to learn."

"I'm a good teacher."

"Oh, I just bet you are," she teased leaning in and kissing the tip of his nose. "I'm going to take a shower."

As she walked away, he mumbled," Maybe I need another one, too."

...

Logan and Veronica stumbled into the townhouse. After a FULL day of activity, they were worn out. The game was great, and they agreed that would have to be a frequent event for them.

"I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed."

"Really? I'm pumped. That was a great game! I'm ready to work out or something."

"Good grief, Logan. Well, you go work out or whatever...I'm hitting the hay."

"Goodnight, Veronica."

"Goodnight, Logan. Thanks for a great day."

Veronica headed off to bed. Logan turned on the television and thought about doing a few crunches when his phone buzzed. He looked at the caller id and frowned. Why would he be calling his phone...?

"Hey, Keith. Sorry, you just missed Veronica. She headed off to bed."

"Yeah, yeah. I forgot about the time difference for a minute. It's okay, Logan. That's better, actually. I need to talk to you."

Logan felt a lump in his throat.

"What's up, Keith?"

"The Sorokin's are aware you two are in the DC area."

"What? How?"

"Don't know. Apparently they have been tailing you while you were still in Neptune."

"But how do you know that they know where we are now?"

"I got pictures in the mail, Logan."

"Pictures? What pictures?"

"Pictures of you two getting off a private plane and getting into a black SUV. There was a note attached," Keith paused for a moment then continued, more solemnly, "You can run...but you can't hide."

"They sent that to you?"

"Yeah. I guess they figured with you out of town, they'd hone in on me."

"Shit!" Logan said, frustrated.

"I didn't want to upset you. Just watch your back, okay?"

"I am. Security follows us everywhere. They're very good. I don't think Veronica has even noticed yet."

"Good. Try to keep it that way. Keep her calm. She'll be safe during the day with the FBI, but the second she's out of there, she's a moving target."

"I won't let anything happen, Keith. I...I can't..."

"I know, Logan. But you can't protect her every second of the day. You're doing all you can."

"I know, it's just frustrating as hell not to be able to do more."

"Just hang tough, kid. I'm working on my end. Tell her hi for me, okay. On second thought...maybe you shouldn't mention I called you. I'll try her tomorrow."

"Okay, Keith. Goodnight."

Logan quietly walked down the hall to Veronica's room. She was sleeping soundly. He kissed her forehead and headed to his room for a long, sleepless night.

After wrestling with sleep on and off for a few hours, Logan gave up and decided to work out. He headed for the spare room they had designated their "work-out" room and poured himself into exercising until he saw the sun start to come up. He headed for the shower and then, the kitchen.

He was finishing up breakfast when a sleepy Veronica entered.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Sorry. Guess I was tired from yesterday."

"I'm glad you got some rest. You'll need it for next week. Tomorrow's the big day."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I won't need much energy for coffee runs and making copies."

"Oh, they're going to see how special you are and snag you up out of the doldrums of intern hell quickly, I'm sure."

She smiled at Logan. He believed in her so much. It was touching.

"You know, I could really get used to all these meals prepared for me."

"Good. It's the least I can do. While you're off keeping America safe, I'll be at home being all domestic and stuff."

"Logan Echolls being "all domestic and stuff"? I am now certain you have been abducted by aliens at some point."

"Make fun, Mars. You know you love this alien version of me."

Veronica smiled. She at the wonderful breakfast Logan had made and when they were done, they cleaned the dishes together.

"So…what's on the agenda for today?"

"I hadn't really made any plans. What do you feel like?"

As Veronica opened her mouth, her phone rang.

"Hey, Dad! How's it going…yep, we're pretty settled….we went to a baseball game last night. It was cool. You would have loved it. So what's up?"

Logan finished cleaning up while Veronica talked to her dad. He listened carefully to determine exactly what Keith was telling her. It sounded pretty non-specific, and he figured Keith didn't mention the pictures. Neither would he.

"So, how's your dad?"

"Good. He was just checking up on me, I'm sure."

"Probably. He worries."

"Pot? Kettle?"

Logan smiled and touched Veronica's cheek.

"There's a lot to worry about."

Veronica felt a lump in her throat. She could almost feel Logan's lips on hers. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she felt him turn and head off to the bathroom.

"I need a shower," she heard him mumble as he walked down the hall.

"Yeah, maybe I do, too," she said to herself.

...

"Here's your coffee, Super Agent Mars."

"Stop it. So what are you doing today?"

"It's a surprise."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Oh, nothing you'll have to come investigate me for later...unless you want to investigate..."

"Good grief, Logan...I'll see you tonight."

She pecked him on the cheek as she walked out the door to her first day as an FBI intern.

Logan got dressed and headed out, as well.

...

"That's the one I was telling you about. The girl from California. She's already done more "field work" than half our special agents. She got herself on the wrong side of the Sorokins. She could help us bring down one of the big Russian mob syndicates on the West Coast."

"You'd put a kid on a case that big."

"Don't let her age fool you. She's no more a kid than I am, Tom. She's dealt with more than most adults twice her age have. She's got grit and quick wits. She sometimes finds herself in a jam, but she's always getting herself out of it."

"What about that boyfriend of hers? Didn't you say he was some kind of movie star? And almost convicted of attempted murder? How's he involved?"

"No, his parents were movie stars. He was accused of killing some gang banger, but that didn't pan out. He's had a few run-ins with the law, but mostly just typical teen hell-raising. He's kept it pretty low-key since college."

"Until he got involved with the Sorokins?"

"Well, he didn't really get involved. No one knows, or will tell, the real story, only that he punched out the young one, Gory defending Mars' honor. Of course, that pissed off the young Russian…"

"Of course. You don't punch a Mafioso and live to tell about it."

"Apparently there have been some threats. I have a file."

"You know best, Tom, but be careful. No matter how mature you think she is, she's still a kid. And an intern. Don't let her go to far down that road."

"I got it, Dan. Trust me on this."

"Ok."

…

"So what did you want to learn on your first day?"

"This is my kind of internship."

"Seriously, Logan, you have to tell me your interests. You want to learn the selling business? Flipping? What?"

"I'm not sure. I like it all, I guess. I'm really interesting in learning how to flip for a profit."

"Learning or doing?"

"Learning by doing. Is there really any other way?"

"I guess not. Let's go look at my lists and I'll show you where we start."

She led Logan back to a large conference room where a table, filled with folders and files and loose paper, a few chairs, and a copy machine filled the room. They poured over listing after listing until Logan found one that sparked his interest.

"So, you want to make a offer," Connie joked.

"Sure, you think they'll take 10% less than asking?"

"Are you serious?"

Connie had only been teasing about making an offer. She thought he should at least look at the place.

"Yes. Call the agent now."

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"You call the agent. You're the intern. Make you're own offer."

"Yes, ma'am."


	13. Chapter 13: Helluva First Day

**Chapter 13: Helluva First Day**

Veronica came home to find a heavenly scent radiating through the condo.

"Hi, honey, I'm home." Veronica slung her blazer over the couch and threw her purse nearby. She pulled her heels off and slung them, too.

_If he's wearing an apron, I swear..._

"So, how was the first day at the FBI?" Logan asked, sans apron, as he stirred the source of the heavenly scent on the stovetop.

"Strange..." Veronica said, tailing off, much more interesting in the bubbling sauce Logan was stirring. She snapped back to reality after getting a whiff of his clean scent.

"Hard work today? Needed a shower?"

"I went for a run before I started dinner. Thought you'd appreciate it," Logan laughed as he playfully slapped her hand away.

"So, not such hard work, huh?" she asked, successfully sneaking a finger into the sauce.

"Well, I successfully negotiated my first deal, so Connie was happy to let me leave a little early."

"Well, now, I'm impressed. First day and already you're taking over Virginia."

"Today Virginia...tomorrow the world..." Logan smiled as he held the spoon to Veronica's lips.

"Delicious," she moaned. "Wow, I didn't know you had any surprises left for me."

"There's a lot you don't know, my dear."

Veronica smiled and giggled at Logan's playfulness.

"So, what was so strange about the feds?"

Veronica sighed as she placed dinnerware on the table and retrieved glasses from the cabinet.

"Well, we had an orientation and all like I expected, then a few of us were singled out to this conference room. We were told we had been selected to participate in special training."

"That's great, isn't it?"

"I guess."

"You aren't totally psyched about this opportunity?"

"It's not that, Logan..." she said, folding napkins and placing silverware over them.

"Well, what is it?"

"Let's face it, Logan, I'm surprised I even made it this far. They were certain to run every kind of background check possible. After my run-in with them with the whole Duncan thing, I'm surprised they even let me come here."

"Yeah, ok, I see your point."

"I mean, I figured, if anything, they let me come here so they could investigate me. Now they want to send me to Quantico for a week?"

"Wow, you didn't tell me that special training was like, real training."

"Yeah, they're putting us through a mini "boot-camp" for four days next week."

"Sounds cool," Logan said, setting a delicious smelling roasting pan on the table.

"Yeah, I'm completely psyched, but..."

"But, you're afraid there's some ulterior motive behind it all?"

Veronica opened her mouth but words wouldn't come out. She completely expected to be yelling at Logan by now, telling him why she should absolutely be upset about this while he dismissed her concerns. Now, here he was, agreeing with her?

"Well, on that note..." he smiled," how about breaking for dinner?"

"I am starving. And it smells heavenly."

"Oh, that's me, sugarbritches."

"Yeah, well, I thought as much," Veronica teased.

They enjoyed a quiet dinner, only chit-chatting about nonsense stuff. Veronica continuously complimented Logan on the deliciousness of it all. Suddenly, she gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been a total witch. I have barely asked about your day. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It wasn't nearly as cool as FBI camp."

"Not true," she argued. "You told me you closed a deal. On your first day?"

"Yeah, I found this little house a few miles away that needs a little love and Connie thinks I can flip it for a good profit. I made an offer and we're closing next week."

"Oh my gosh, Logan, that is amazing."

"Connie was impressed, I think. Hopefully, I can actually make a little money this summer."

"Like you need more?"

"In fact-I do. I mean, this two-coast living can get expensive. By the time you've interned four summers here, I could have burned through half my trust fund."

Veronica laughed, trying to ignore the deep subcontext of what Logan had just said. Fortunately, he let her.

"Like you can't do that on your own."

"I could, but I'm trying to mature a little, you know."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

Their banter continued through desert. They decided it would be a good idea to burn off all those calories with a little run around the lake.

The night was perfect. The warm, humid air was not overpowering like it would be by mid-July. The lake breeze made a nice atmosphere and the clear sky shone bright with stars. They twinkled happily as they looked down upon a tired twosome that finally collapsed underneath a tall oak at the edge of the water near their building.

"I think we burned off those calories, alright."

"Yep, I think you're right. What was up with you?"

"I don't want to go to Quantico looking like a bum next to all those other interns. Some of 'em look pretty tough."

"Ha! Next to Veronica Mars, I can't imagine anyone looking, 'tough' "

"Funny."

"Who's joking?" he laughed, rolling over to pull a loose strand of hair from Veronica's face. He raised up on his elbows and stared into Veronica's eyes.

"Thanks," she said, almost breathless.

He leaned in slowly, almost waiting for permission. She answered by lifting her head up and meeting his lips before he could take the lead. He immediately joined her kiss, wrapping her in his arms and flipping her over his own body. They stopped only when the air ran out.

Against all that the feeling that ran through his body, Logan pushed her off gently and stood up. He reached an arm out for Veronica.

"Come 'on. I need another shower."

Veronica was speechless. She just grabbed his hand and walked back with him, silently. She wasn't sure what to think or feel. Part of her was relieved, amazed, and impressed at Logan's sudden show of restraint. The other part was angry at him for just turning off like that. While she wasn't quite ready to take the next step in their new relationship, she was a little aggrivated about him getting her all worked up and then just turning it off.

Logan headed straight to his bathroom. Veronica decided to head to the balcony for some air. She was lost in thought, absorbed in the night air when she heard Logan call her name. She walked back inside.

"Yeah?" she yelled. There was no response.

She yelled louder the second time.

"Yes, Logan?"

There was still no answer. She walked down the hall towards his room. The door was only partially closed. She called again.

"What do you need, Logan?"

Logan stepped out of the bathroom, dripping wet, a towel thrown around his waist haphazardly.

"What do you want, Veronica?" he asked, with a slight annoyance in his voice?

"Me? You're the one who called me."

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did. I heard you. I was outside on the balcony. I answered, but you didn't say anything."

"I didn't call you, Veronica," Logan said, with a slight wavering now present in his inflection.

"So, I'm hearing things?"

"I guess so."

"Okay, sorry. I'm going to take a shower now."

Veronica turned around and left Logan's room and headed down the hall to her own room.

Logan quickly shut the door to the bathroom and banged his head against the door.

"Damn," he breathed, and got back in to finish his shower.


	14. Chapter 14: Veronica the Smartass

**Chapter 14: Veronica the SmartAss**

_AN: Watching the show recently (thank you Netflix and Wii—I'm now happy as a clam and will never be productive in life again!) made me realize that we need more of Veronica's internal dialogue, so as I have done in previous chapters, wherever you see **italicized text** , that will be what that is. Enjoy!_

_Oh, yeah, and BTW, for those of you who were puzzled by the ending of the last chapter…just see the comments for explanation. Don't worry—it will all be "explained" soon. Just be patient. ;)_

Veronica was exhausted. Three days of the grueling torture these people called "FBI Intern Bootcamp" felt more like Seal training. No one told her to expect this kind of butt-kicking action this summer. As much of an action-sort-of-girl as she was, at this very moment; with abs throbbing, glutes aching, calves pulsing; Veronica Mars longed to be back in Alexandria with the rest of the "rejects" learning how to background checks and making latte runs.

"Ms Mars, could I see you in the office for a moment?" asked Special Agent Fuller, the big man in charge of this operation.

"Sure."

"Ms Mars, do you know why you were selected for this internship?"

_**Because I have a kick ass sense of style?**_

"I'm guessing not because of my stellar resume?"

"If you're as smart as I think you are, you realize by now that you're being here is, well…unexpected."

"To say the least."

Agent Fuller nodded, seeing that Veronica was indeed wise to the situation.

"Let's dispense with the formality and niceness. You and I both know that we had you pegged as the prime suspect in the Duncan Kane abduction case. Our agents could all but prove you helped him leave the country with his abducted daughter."

Veronica just stared.

"In fact, we have a half a file cabinet dedicated to you back in Alexandria, Veronica Mars. I'm surprised you aren't on the ten most wanted list."

_**Hmmm, how do I respond to this? Thank you?**_

"But it has always been my philosophy, Ms Mars, that some of this country's best assets are ones that have, in the past, been our biggest headaches. I have a list of agents that I have personally recruited and groomed that were headed down the road to criminal infamy. Not that I think that is you, per se', but you definitely have the potential to make my life hell in the future."

"And to think my dad is afraid I will never accomplish anything," Veronica said with a smile.

Agent Fuller's attempt to hide his own grin told Veronica she was right in assuming he did, in fact, have a sense of humor.

"With all that being said…I had to work like hell to convince my superiors that you would make a far greater asset than enemy. I put my ass on the line to get you here, Veronica Mars. I need to know right now if that's going to come back to bite me in the ass."

_**Well, now, we're getting down to it.**_

"I guess I'm not sure what you're asking," Veronica said coyly.

"You're here, right now, for a very specific reason. I'm sure we would have brought you in at some point anyway, but the reason you're here now is that we need your help."

"You need my help?"

"Since you already seem to be knee deep in the situation, I thought we could utilize your services on the case."

"And which case would that be?" asked Veronica, not sure she wanted to admit to herself what she already knew.

"You know a fellow by the name of Gorya Sorokin?"

_**Damn.**_

"Thought you might," replied Agent Fuller, reading the look of acknowledgement on her face.

"So what don't you know."

"Not much. In this case, we really don't know how you got involved with him…"

"Good. That's not really such an important detail."

"Uh huh, well, what is important is that he's pretty pissed off at you and your boyfriend and has turned his "family" eye upon you two."

"Yes. Seems so."

"Did you know he's had people following you?"

"Oh, those are actually my people, well, our people…I mean, Logan's people. He hired bodyguards."

"Yes, I know. But Sorokin's people have been following your people."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"That's a first. Veronica Mars didn't know something."

_**So, you think you know me?**_

"Sorry, I've just studied your file. You seem to have the low down on everything going on around you. I'm just shocked you were unaware."

"I guess the truth is I've tried not to be aware. My father and Logan hid the fact that Sorokin had made threats against us until just before we left for Virginia. I'm sure there is more they are not telling me, but I guess I don't want to know."

"That doesn't sound like you…or the you I've read about, at least."

"People change."

"Hmm. Maybe."

"So, to put this in sort of a nutshell, you only gave me this internship so I can be bait to catch the Sorokin family?"

"Sorokin's small potatoes. His family is part of a much larger organization that we have been trying to bust into for years. If we can crack one of them, it would be the biggest break in ten years. But, for all intents and purposes, yes. You are bait to catch the Sorokins. In fact, Veronica…"

_**By all means, let's dispense formalities, Chuck. Why don't you call me V? My friends do. Or how about "Supafly" or "Sugarbritches"?**_

"…the whole reason you're in Quantico this week is because of that. This whole "bootcamp" is completely made up. We picked ten of you that we thought we could use a little this summer, just to make it look good, but really, you're the one getting trained here."

"So you really want me to get close, huh?"

"Very."

"Is that legal?"

"We're the FBI, Veronica. We decide what's legal."

"I'll have to let all my history teachers know that. I could've sworn they said Congress made the laws around here."

_**Did I say that out loud? I'm pretty sure I meant to internalize that.**_

"See, that's why I picked you, Veronica Mars. You're a diamond in the rough. A real smart ass. I like smart asses, because, first of all…you have to be smart. So are you in? Or did I just commit career suicide?"

….

Logan rushed to put the final touches on dinner. Veronica had been at Quantico all week for her boot camp, and he wanted to make her return home special. Tonight, there was a candlelit dinner on the terrace. Tomorrow: a spa day.

While the old Logan would have never mentioned how much he had missed her, the improving Logan couldn't wait to wrap her up in his arms and tell her. The really odd thing was how much Veronica had missed him. She thought that a week filled with butt-kicking training at the FBI would make Logan Echolls the farthest thing from her mind, but…she was wrong. Every night when she lay down, exhausted and sore, she wished he was there to hold her, to rub her aching muscles, and…listen to her tell the most amazing whale story anyone had ever heard. Logan would never believe what went down in Quantico this week. Veronica wasn't sure she did. As she climbed the small flight of stairs to their front door she thought she might fall up them. Just as she opened the door, Logan was standing there to great her.

"Oh, good," she sighed. "You can catch me before I fall face down at the door."

Looking worried, Logan scooped Veronica up and carried her inside, laying her on the couch.

"Are you okay?" he asked, searching her from head to toe for some sign of injury.

She laughed. And laughed. She couldn't control herself.

"What is so damn funny, Veronica?"

"You are. I mean, Logan, just a few years ago you were a psychotic jackass and now you're…"

"Less of a jackass?"

"Yes. And something entirely different. You're all domestic…and stuff."

"And stuff?"

Veronica looked into Logan's eyes. It was at that moment she knew for sure that they had both changed. It wasn't the same old dance they had been dancing for years now. It was completely different now. She reached a hand up to touch his scowling face. She slowly ran her palm down his cheek. Impulsively, she threw her arms around him and planted her lips on his. She pulled him on top of her and he gladly complied. Just before they ran out of air, he pulled up.

"Damn, Veronica. Dinner is getting cold."

She laughed again as he helped her up.

_**Ok, Veronica. Make up your mind. Do you want things to go all the way or not?**_

Veronica looked around at the space she had previously not regarded. The lights were low. The table was set beautifully with candles in the center. As had been the norm lately, the aroma in the air was mouth-watering.

"Wow, Logan, you kind of went all out, huh?"

"Well, I knew you probably had a really long week. Obviously…"

"Oh, if you only knew…"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were pampered when you got back."

"Really, who are you?"

"Maybe I'm growing up, Ronnie."

"Logan Echolls doesn't grow up."

"Well, maybe I'll stop being Logan Echolls."

"Then who would you be?"

"Make up a name. Who cares?"

"But a Logan by any other name…"

"Would still be the same psychotic jackass you fell in love with all those years ago."

Veronica paused, looking at Logan. So the walls really were down now. He wasn't holding back. Maybe she could give a little, too.

Just a little.

"Well, thank God for that," she said and snapped his ass with the dish towel.

"Come on, let's eat."

Dinner was delicious. As it had been ever since they came to Virginia and Logan unveiled this new domestic side. Logan was becoming quite a chef. Veronica suspected he had been sneaking in Food Network viewing while she was at work. Her muscles ached and Logan seemed to sense it.

"How about a bubble bath before bed? We can talk about your week tomorrow."

Veronica found herself wondering what in the hell Logan had done. She couldn't help but let herself think he was making up for some massive screw up. Then she looked at his face as he smiled at her. All she saw was a sincere and honest love in his eyes. She swallowed hard. She would soon have to make the decision to quit holding back and let go with him or cut ties forever. She realized how hard Logan was trying to be what she needed and she had to make the decision to let him be that and let him in completely.

"Sounds amazing. Thank you, Logan."

She sat and soaked for what seemed like hours to Veronica. Candles, music, and lots of bubbles. It was perfect. There was a soft knock at the door.

"You ok? Need anything?"

"A glass of champagne and sponge bath, please, Jeeves."

"Well, I'm all out of champagne, miss, but I think I can handle the sponge bath."

"Well, I…uh…"

"Unless you were only joking," he said wryly.

She took a deep breath and decided to give a little.

"Well, if you're bored," she said teasingly.

He slowly eased down behind her, between the tub and the wall, and grabbed the sponge from beside the claw-footed tub. He slowly ran the sponge down her back as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Tough week, huh?' he asked, breaking the tension.

"Yes. Kinda had my ass kicked."

"You? You mean you kicked ass, right."

She laughed.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Seems like there's more."

"There is. But I am way too tired to talk about it tonight. There's all weekend for that."

"Maybe after your spa day tomorrow you'll feel like discussing it."

She raised up and turned her head towards him a little.

"Spa day?"

"Yeah. There's a little day spa Connie recommended nearby."

"And you made me an appointment?"

"Yeah. Thought you'd need it after this week."

Veronica was overcome with emotion. She flipped around and grabbed Logan's face with her soapy hands. She planted a firm kiss on him, dripping water all over him and the floor. When she pulled away sheepishly he took a deep breath. He slowly stood up as she turned back around to let the bubbles cover up her exposed body.

"Sorry, think I need a shower now," he smiled.

Veronica looked at him, puzzled, as he walked out of her bathroom. Suddenly, everything kind of clicked for her…the way she thought she heard him calling her name…the frequent showers.

"Holy, shit," she muttered.

She didn't realize what a huge sacrifice Logan had been making for her. She couldn't deny that part of her wanted to be with him, but she wanted to take things slower this time. She wondered how he could go so long without sex, but now she understood. He had been miserable. She would never know just how miserable. There had been times of tremendous physical pain to Logan on her behalf. He had been calling her name in his shower that evening. He had been…._**Oh my god**_…he had been…pleasing himself. She threw a towel around her naked soapy body and tiptoed down the hall to Logan's room. His bedroom door was closed this time. She knocked softly. When he didn't answer, she slowly and quietly opened the door. She heard the sound of the shower coming from behind his closed bathroom door. She tiptoed to the door and gently put her ear up to it. Sure enough, minutes later she heard moaning and low groans that she easily recognized as Logan's. They got louder and more frequent, and soon she heard her name among the moans. She realized he was close and she turned and hurried out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She ran back to her bathroom and closed the door. Her breath was rapid now. She caught herself in the mirror.

_**Okay, Veronica, this is it. He's been driving himself crazy just to follow your rules. If he doesn't love you—then you'll never know what love is. So what are you going to do?**_

She put her pajamas on and hopped into bed. A few minutes later she heard Logan softly knock on the door.

"Veronica?" he called softly. "You awake."

When she didn't answer he softly opened the door. He saw her lying on the bed, cuddled in her blanket, with eyes closed. He softly walked to her bedside and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Love," he whispered and walked out, closing the door softly behind him.

"Goodnight, Logan," she whispered back.

She tossed and turned most of the night. As the sun began to rise, sleep finally overtook her. It was far too early when Logan knocked on her door.

"Gotta get up and get going if you're going to make that spa appointment, Ronnie."

She found a burst of energy and hopped out of bed. She had finally made her decision sometime before dawn.

Logan offered to drop her off at the spa, but Veronica insisted on driving herself.

"Well, I think I might do some outdoor activities today while you are out. Maybe try a little water skiing? Unless you want me to wait for…"

"No, no. You go have fun. I think I might do a little shopping after the spa. Just take your time and enjoy yourself."

"You, too."

"We'll talk all about my week later okay?"

"You want to go out tonight?"

"I was kinda hoping we could stay in."

"Okay."

"See ya later."

"Okay, later," he said, kissing her on the nose.

…

Veronica drove to the directions Logan programmed into the GPS. It was on South Washington Street, about three miles from their house. It was a quaint little place, and the looks were truly deceiving. Logan had purchased Veronica a 3-hour package which promised to be a stress buster. By the time she was done, she felt completely de-stressed and even relaxed, which would come in very handy for the rest of plans for the day. She asked one of the attendants to recommend a good place to buy some new lingerie.

"Well, if you're looking for just your average bra and panties, there's a Victoria Secret in Landmark Mall, but if you want a great little boutique, there's a great place on North Lee Street."

Veronica got directions and headed to a great little shop where she not only got the perfect little negligee for tonight, but got fitted for a bra. The fitting was so great, she actually bought 3 new bra and panty sets. They'd probably come in handy later. She found another shop nearby that sold candles and she picked up a few things. She stopped by a gourmet grocery store on the way back home and got a meal kit that required very little cooking, thankfully. Fortunately, Logan wasn't home yet and she hurried to make things ready for his arrival.

By the time Logan returned, the smell of delicious food radiated through the space, mingled with the warm sensual tones of the candles. Only the last rays of the day scattered the room, dancing among the flames of the candles. Logan's eyes, however, were drawn only to Veronica. She wore a floral print halter dress. Her bare shoulders glistened in the candlelight. His eyes made their way down to the hem of her dress which fell just on top of her knee. He let his eyes run down the length of her smooth, silky legs before moving them back up to her smiling face. Logan had to physically restrain himself from attacking her right there.

"Dinner will be ready in five, so hurry and shower."

Without asking a single question, he made his way to his bathroom and did as she ordered. She was pouring wine when he emerged clean and fresh.

"So?..."

"So…what?"

"So what is all this?"

"This…" she gestured with her hands at the table of food and candles all around the room, "…is to say thank you for being so sweet to me."

Logan put his arms on Veronica's waist and looked around the room where she had just gestured.

"Oh, yeah…you cooked, too," he smirked.

She smiled, pretending to be irritated.

He enveloped her in a kiss that nearly took both of their breath before she shoved him away.

"I'm hungry," she whined.

"Me, too," he replied with a grin.

"Sit down, Echolls," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am" he said, saluting her.

The ate in relative quiet, only making small talk. Occasionally they laughed as Logan told her about his adventures in water skiing and how he wasn't all that great at it. When they were finished, Veronica gathered the plates and carried them into the kitchen. Logan followed, and as she turned around grinned one of those grins.

"So what's for dessert?"

Veronica swallowed hard and held her hands out and did a little spin.

Logan looked confused, so she spoke, "You're looking at it," she said, smiling. "That is, if you're interested."

"Oh, I'm interested, it's just that…"

"What?" Veronica asked, looking disappointed.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow."

"I did. I mean, I do, but…Logan, I'm ready. I want to be with you. All of you."

Logan moved closer and placed one hand around her waist and the other on her face, caressing her cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"Never been so sure," she smiled. She grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. She opened the door to reveal a roomful of candles. She pressed play on the CD player and music began to play softly.

"I'll be right back," she said.

Logan sat on her bed, almost unable to believe what was happening. He took a deep breath and pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. A few minutes later, he looked up to find Veronica standing in the doorway of her bathroom. What sanity he had left escaped him as he looked at the woman before him.

"Ho…ly…shittttt….."


	15. Chapter 15: At Last

I apologize for taking so long to update. Life is kinda kicking my butt right now. Hope it's not so long for the next one.

**Chapter 15: At Last**

"Is that good?" Veronica asked, afraid Logan was disappointed.

As if he sensed her concern, he at once jumped up and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and gently lying her on the bed. He covered her with himself and began to devour her in kisses. She quickly understood that he meant it was very good, and responded in kind. It didn't take long for him to have what passed for lingerie in the store off of her.

She quickly made off with his clothes, as well. The hunger was both too strong for both of them to take it slow and easy. They were both too eager for this moment to relish in it. As much as it felt like the first time, it was all too familiar. They knew each other too well to be shy. They knew what moves to make and what touches worked the best.

Logan held on as long as he could, but he could no longer hold back. Just as let go, Veronica, too, felt her release. They collapsed in each other's arms, breathless.

"I'm sorry. I know you were going for romantic, and I ruined it."

"What? Who? Where?" Veronica moaned.

Logan laughed.

Veronica turned over to meet Logan's eyes.

"It's okay. I…I…know how hard it's been for you. I'm the one who is sorry. Besides, it's not like I exactly asked you to slow down."

"I couldn't have even if you asked."

"I know. It's okay. There's plenty of time for romantic and slow."

"And I intend on making good on that. I want to make love to you so that you know how much I love you."

"Oh, I think the last ten minutes was a pretty good clue."

"I meant it, Veronica," he said, turning to face her. "I…"

She placed her fingers on his lips.

"I know you love me, Logan. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that. And I'm even sorrier it took me so long to admit that I love you, too."

Logan searched her eyes for truth. He saw it.

"I love you, Logan Echolls. We can't change the past, but we can learn from it, and try hard to make a different future."

"I love you, Veronica," he said just as he rolled back on top of her.

This time was slow and romantic. He touched every inch of her from head to toe and felt the softness of her skin. She caressed each muscle and ran her fingers wildly through his hair as he touched her. After, they collapsed in each other's arms and fell asleep.

…

When the first rays of morning begin to break through the blinds, Veronica slowly got out of bed, quietly as to not disturb Logan. She dressed and let herself out of the house. She zipped her hoodie and headed out for a run. Even though her muscles were still sore and protested heavily at her movements, she pushed on. She knew that this past week was only a taste of the training she might really undergo someday if she joined the FBI full-time. She figured she might as well start getting in shape now. As she pounded out the first half of her mile, she didn't notice the black Dodge Charger parked a few hundred yards away…or the black SUV parked another hundred yards beyond that…or the black Lincoln in between them. At that very moment Veronica Mars had no idea how popular she was.

The sound of a bird chirping obnoxiously loud outside his window finally roused Logan. He smiled as he reached to put his arm around Veronica—only to find her side of the bed empty. Where her head had been a few hours earlier was a piece of paper. Logan shook his head as he read Veronica's note. He couldn't believe she would waste a perfectly good morning with running. Before, he probably would have been worried that she was more than literally running. He might have been worried that she was running away. Not anymore.

He got up and stumbled to the shower. He didn't even bother to go to his own bathroom. As he shampooed his hair with some herbal blend stuff he started to regret not walking a few extra feet to his own bathroom. He got out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He decided to make a nice little brunch they could enjoy when Veronica got back.

As Veronica made her way back around to her street, her phone rang. Expecting it to be Logan wondering where she had gotten off to, she instantly picked up.

"I'm almost back…"

"Do you even realize you're being watched?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Who is this?"

"The tooth fairy," the voice on the other end replied. Luckily, this whole FBI thing was coming naturally to Veronica. She finally recognized the sarcastic drippings of the agent who had spilled the beans to her Friday about the true nature of her internship this summer. She also was smart enough to know not to use his name or any reference to the FBI over the phone.

"So, Mr Fairy…was there something I can help you with?"

"Without making yourself obvious I want you to identify how many watchers you have, where they are, and I'll call you back in exactly 45 seconds."

The phone went dead before Veronica could really process anything that Agent Fuller had just said to her.

_**Quick, Veronica, the clock is ticking.**_

She put her hands on her legs, looking like she was winded. She put her left hand up to her neck and began the show of checking her pulse. She raised her other arm in the air as if she were looking at her watch. She hoped she was too far away for anyone to notice she wasn't wearing one. She turned slowly and pretended to focus on her wrist. Out of the corner of her eye she identified the Charger first, as it was the closest to her. She then began to stretch, extending her arms first. As she stretched her arms behind her back, she noticed the SUV then the Lincoln. She quit stretching and started walking slowly back towards her house. Her phone rang.

"Three."

"Where?"

"Black Charger about two hundred yards down the street—that's you, I'm assuming. Black SUV about 100 yards out—same side of the street—that would be Logan's men."

"And"

"Black Lincoln, somewhere in between them on the other side of the street."

"And who do you suppose that is?"

"The Sorokin contingent?"

"Very good, Veronica. Just be more aware. You're not ready to proceed with the plan just yet. We don't need you snatched up just yet."

_**Yet? What the…**_

"Take care, Veronica. Oh, and keep all this between us. No need for your boyfriend to be involved."

Her phone disconnected.

Veronica stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, then slowly began walking back to the townhouse. She entered to find an assortment of fruit and muffins on the table. She smelled the delicious aroma of coffee and a glass of orange juice was sitting in front of two plates.

Logan came in wearing a white cotton robe.

"Hmmm….anything under that robe?"

"Why don't you come see?"

"I think I need a quick shower."

"Me, too."

"You look like you just had one."

"I did."

"So why do you need another?"

"Because my mind is awfully dirty right now."

Veronica laughed and slapped at him playfully as he walked by.

Give me ten minutes. Don't start without me.

As soon as she had walked into her bedroom, he said, "Yeah, you, too."

He smiled that trademark jackass-eating-briars grin and spun around, headed for her room.

Just as Veronica closed her eyes and let the water fall over her head she felt someone slip in behind her.

"Logan, what the…"

"I told you, I needed a shower…"

"You are going to be the death of me, Lo..ohhhhhh"

_**So much for a quick shower.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Long Black Car

**Chapter 16: Long Black Car**

"So how was your day?"

"Obviously not as good as yours. What is going on in here?" Veronica asked, staring at a very strange sight in her house, not to mention a little too eager Logan standing in the door way looking like he was headed out.

"We're redecorating…remodeling…a little of everything."

"Why are there boxes everywhere?"

"Well…"

Veronica looked around at the complete disarray their apartment was in and shook her head. The walls were stripped, there were boxes everywhere, it appeared that they had just moved in all over again.

"…we're sort of…moving."

"Moving? Logan…what the he…"

"Calm down. It's okay. By the time you return from work Monday, it will all be handled, plus, we won't even have to deal with it this weekend, so..."

"I am not sure I want to know…but what will be 'handled' and what do you mean we won't have to deal with it this weekend?"

"The move."

"Seriously, Logan, I've had a very long day…a long week. You need to explain," Veronica groaned as she threw her messenger bag down on the couch.

"Connie has some keen interest in these town homes lately. She said if I painted a little, remodeled the kitchen and bathrooms, that I could make a hefty profit on it. Plus…I saw this little cottage I liked today…"

"Logan? Did you…?"

"Yeah, so I bought a house."

Veronica shook her head and massaged it with her right hand, the thoughts of her tumultuous week rolling around hard inside it.

She flashed back through the week's events…

She had almost forgotten about the weekend's mysterious phone calls when she arrived at FBI Headquarters Monday morning. Then…it started. She received a mysterious text message to go to some unknown room in the basement. She would've been concerned if you didn't need biometric scanner clearance for every door in the building. She knew it could be faked, but something told her she was safe. When she arrived, she found Special Agent Fuller waiting on her, along with a couple of other Agents she had met before but never quite caught their names. The door shut loudly behind her and suddenly she felt like she was back in 6th grade standing in front of the Principal for pants-ing the boy unlucky enough to piss her off that day.

"Welcome, Ms Mars."

"Uh….what…"

"As previously discussed…you are here for a very specific reason. You were allowed to come here this summer because you are an asset. You are going to help us bring down a major player in the Russian mob – one of the biggest crime syndicates in Chicago."

Suddenly it became clear to Veronica.

"The Sorokins?"

"Yes. Apparently you made yourself a pain in someone's ass in that family, and they are interested enough to tail you."

"They've been tailing us?"

Suddenly the room began to close in on her. She couldn't even think about being humiliated by the fact that someone at the FBI had seen her now infamous video. She was more concerned that Gory Sorokin and his goons might actually be stalking her and Logan.

"Yes, but don't worry – they won't get close enough to hurt you. We've been watching, too."

"So, what do you need me for?"

"You've shown some promise at handling difficult situations, so we're fairly certain we can train you to help take these thugs down. We lure in whoever is following you – we catch a few small fish – maybe we use them to catch some big fish."

Veronica tried to process it all.

"So, if it wasn't for my…run-in with the Sorokins, I wouldn't be here?"

Agent Fuller looked her square in the eye, and Veronica knew he was telling the truth.

"You were excepted before all that, right?"

"Yeah, I was."

"So, obviously someone thought you were worth the risk. Now, are you going to do here what you came to do, or can I send you out to a desk somewhere to learn how to fetch coffee and run background checks?"

Veronica smiled.

"I already know how to run a background check."

Agent Fuller smiled, knowing his instincts about this girl were dead on.

"Then let's get to work."

"Are you okay, Ronnie? I'm sorry, I should have asked first, I know, but…"

"No, Logan, it's okay. I'm not mad, it's just…unexpected. I was kind of looking forward to relaxing this weekend, it's been a rough week at work. How am I going to get all my stuff packed between now and Monday?"

"Remember when I said you didn't have to worry about it this weekend?"

"Yeah—how does that work?"

"Well, we're leaving."

"What? Logan, look I'm really not in the mood…"

"I figured. You've looked pretty stressed every night when you got home, so I thought you could use a little r-and-r. We're going on a little weekend getaway—I've already got everything we need packed. The movers come in and get everything else we need that isn't staying here, and I whisk you off to work Monday morning, and when you come home—everything will be all set…just in a new home."

"Logan," Veronica began, trying to remain calm, though she felt her face getting red with the rise in her blood pressure. "I thought you were growing up…maturing. And you just up and decide to buy a house—completely out of the blue – uproot us and the order we have semi-established here and you think that you can just whisk me away for a weekend and it will be okay?"

She was mad, or at least she thought she was. She was ready to explode, but she looked into Logan's eyes. He just looked at her with those big brown eyes that were afraid of no one and nothing and that had captivated her more times than she could count. He just shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Instead of punching him square in his face like she thought she wanted to do…she laughed. She couldn't help it. She laughed uncontrollably and had to grab the couch to keep herself upright. She grabbed her waist with the other arm as Logan just stared.

"Veronica?" Logan asked, not sure what he should do at this point.

"Fine, Logan. Just fine. I don't know why I am surprised. I guess parts of you will never change. And, really, I'm not sure I'd want them to. A weekend getaway sounds pretty good – as long as you're serious about the R & R part of it. I assume the car is packed, too?"

The sheepish grin on Logan's face told her everything she needed to know. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward the door as she grabbed her bag.

"Let's go, loverboy."

"Loverboy?"

"Darling? Honey? Pudding?"

"Loverboy it is," Logan said, closing the door behind them.

They settled into the Range Rover and buckled up. As Logan pulled out of the parking lot of the complex, Veronica noticed the three distinct vehicles on the street that warranted her attention. They were all there.

_**Funny, here in Washington – everyone drives a black something-or-other. They blend, at least.**_

She was pretty sure everyone else was oblivious to the three vehicles staked out around her townhouse. She, at least hoped they were. Especially Logan. She noticed the black SUV fall in behind them right away. The guys in the Lincoln were thoroughly confused, though, and took a while to figure out what was going on. They were nearly at the freeway before she saw them catch back up. She didn't, however, see the Charger. She groaned ever so slightly as not to alarm Logan. She guessed that somewhere on the vehicle they were riding in was an inconspicuous GPS tracker.

"What's the matter, Sugarpuss? Are you mad at me still?"

"What? No, no, Logan. I am not mad. I never was. Just a little…surprised, that's all. I don't know why, though. It's so…."

"Me?"

"Yep. That's it. I'm just taking it all in. It's been a crazy week at the Bureau, so…"

"Damn, I'm sorry, V. You said that when you walked in the door, and I blew you off. Tell me about your week."

Veronica thought long and hard about what to tell him. She hated keeping things from him, now. They were finally at that good place – that PERFECT place she had wanted to be so long. They were honest and open, and it was great. But she couldn't tell him everything that was going on at the FBI. She was fully wrapped up in a huge Russian mob investigation that she was pretty sure was going to lead to her getting smack dab in the middle of dangerous ground, and Logan would have a coronary if he knew. Plus, she was specifically told not to involve him.

"Just a lot of cases. Sorry, they're all very top secret," she said with a grin, pulling some of his old tricks on him. Tell him the honest truth, but make him think you don't mean it. She wasn't sure if she could pull it off, because, let's face it, Logan was THE expert at doing that.

"Oh, I'm sure. They just let some college freshman bust in the door and join an organized crime task force."

Veronica breathed deeply.

_**Here we go.**_

"Yep. That's it. Next week I'm to be kidnapped, threatened at gun point, and escape all in a matter of 48 hours."

"I'll just bet," Logan smiled, taking the bait.

"So where are we going?"

"Um…the beach."

"The beach? The beach beach? Sand, ocean, and all?"

"Yeah. Sand, ocean, and all."

"Aww, it'll feel like home. Sorta."

"I thought it might. Although, the Atlantic beaches are totally different from the Pacific beaches. Some day, I'm gonna take you to the beaches on the Gulf of Mexico. They're the most beautiful. I can just imagine you and me rolling in that blinding white sand…"

"Logan, focus," Veronica laughed.

"Oh, I am," he grinned.

"So exactly what beach are we going to?"

"Rehobeth Beach in Delaware. I did my homework. Got us a little rental on a quiet stretch—just you, me, the ocean…you…me…"

"Um, I think I get it."

"Oh, you will."

"Is that all you ever think about? Sex?"

"Well, pretty much."

Veronica groaned, thinking maybe Logan hadn't changed so much after all.

"But not just sex. Only sex with you. And not sex—making love."

"Damn that is cheesy," she laughed, looking at Logan.

He got quiet.

"I'm not kidding, Veronica."

Her smiled faded.

"I know, Logan. I get it, I do…"

"I'm not sure you do, Ronnie. I've been with others, you know that. I've had enough sex to last a lifetime. But I never want to have sex again. Do you understand me? I only want to make love to the love of my life…you."

Veronica was speechless. Coming from the sex-crazed Logan Echolls, that was the most amazingly romantic and sweet thing he had ever said. And it was a profound statement of deep commitment. And it wasn't lost on Veronica.

"Wow," she said in an almost whisper.

"Well, damn."

"What?"

"I just shut up the biggest blabbermouth in the world. I just shut up Veronica Mars."

"Yes. Yes, you did."


	17. Chapter 17: Part of the InCrowd

Thanks for the reviews and following the story. Sorry it's slow-coming, but I really hope you'll hang on. There's so much in my head, I have no idea how long I plan on making it, but there are several MAJOR plot twists left. I hope to put more time into it and can update more often. Please hang in there and keep the comments coming! THANKS!

Chapter 17: Part of the In-Crowd

A weekend getaway had been exactly what Veronica needed. She and Logan relished their time together. She tried to put all thoughts of Bureau and Sorokin troubles out of her mind. She couldn't help but wonder why the mobsters continued to follow them without making a move, and even more, why the Bureau wanted to use her as bait when it was Logan they seemed to be after. Luckily, Logan was much smarter about their protection than she had imagined he could be. He picked a perfect rental for their beach weekend. It was quiet and private, but not too secluded. There was enough of civilization around them to keep them out of danger. She knew the Sorokins were probably waiting on a time when no one was around to see or hear. She felt nervous when she thought about that fact, so she tried not to. She knew that before all was said and done, there would be a lot of trouble and her father and Logan would not be happy with her. But for the time being, she forced it from her mind and just enjoyed her time with Logan.

Monday morning came all too quickly. As she sat at her desk she wistfully dreamed of the wonderful weekend she and Logan shared. She remembered the special evening they had Saturday:

Logan had taken her to a local beach club where they worked up a sweat dancing the night away. One particular song echoed in Veronica's mind. The music started slowing and soft piano notes rang out. Logan reached for Veronica and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms tight around her small waist and breathed her in deeply. Adele's soulful voice cried out as they held each other tightly.

_You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face…_

"Did you make a special request, Logan?"

"I wish I had. This song is kind of perfect."

"You know it?"

"Yeah. I've heard it before."

_God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want  
I don't know why I'm scared  
I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all  
You'll never know, if you never try  
To forgive your past, and simply be mine._

Veronica managed a small laugh.

"Ah, irony."

Logan just smiled back and held her tighter. He breathed all of her in one more time.

_Damn she smells good_, he thought.

Veronica couldn't help but feel total and complete bliss at the feeling she had right now. Being in Logan's arms…breathing in his smell…she was completely happy—happier than she can remember since before Lilly died.

…_I dare you to let me be, your  
Your one and only  
Promise I'm worth it  
To hold in your arms  
So come on  
And give me a chance  
To prove I am the one who can  
Walk that mile  
Until the end starts…_

"I love you, Ronnie," Logan whispered.

"I love you, too, Logan," Veronica whispered back, content and blissful.

She sighed. Back to the real world. Back to work. Back to her problems.

"Mars—need you in my office now," Special Agent Fuller barked.

Veronica groaned inwardly and headed to the SAC's office.

"Yes, Special Agent Fuller?"

"We've come to suspect that the Sorokins will wait until you return to California to make their move. They'll wait until you're on their territory. Lot less security there. That being said – even after you leave this summer, the plan remains the same."

"So, I'll still be the bait, huh?"

"Are you comfortable with that?"

Veronica paused only for a moment. The images of her father and Logan flashed before her, a flash of the anger that would be upon her if she kept this from them, but more prominent in her mind was the consequences of not stopping the Sorokins before they could harm her or someone she loved.

"Of course, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm just confused. Logan was the one getting the threats. It's him they seem to be targeting, not me, so what good does it do to use me? Isn't Logan the one you should be protecting?"

"Mars, don't tell me that you're supposed to be this top notch detective and you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Well, for one thing, there seems to be quite a lot your father and boyfriend are keeping from you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the threats Logan Echolls have been receiving are not directed towards him at all."

"But I saw them. I saw the texts."

"Those were the first. Just to get his attention. The real threats have been towards you, Mars. You are the target. Don't you know how these thugs operate? They aren't interested in hurting Logan…yet. They want to punish him first. They are going to go after everything that he holds dear first, then they'll decide what to do with him, depending on how he responds. Unfortunately for you, you're it. I mean, really all. Your boyfriend has his money and he has you. The money he doesn't seem to give a shit about—so you're all they have to go after."

"But…they said…"

Veronica felt dizzy. She tried to process this. She felt like she'd been punched in the gut. She sat down and took some deep breaths.

"Are you alright, Mars?"

Veronica took one last deep breath.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just…disappointed…in myself. That I didn't put all this together from the beginning. I thought I was smarter than that."

"I don't mean to interfere in your personal life, but I think your personal relationship with Logan Echolls is getting in the way of your detective smarts."

"Am I being bugged? Do you people listen and see everything I do?"

"Not everything. But I didn't get where I am by being oblivious, Mars. You of all people should know that. I have a unique gift for reading people. A gift I see in you, too. I think you understand. I don't know anything about your relationship with him, but if you want to keep yourself and your boyfriend safe, you're going to have to seriously compartmentalize and keep your personal feelings out of this business, because that's just what this is…business. You are now in the business of busting thugs and mobsters and whatever other nefarious sort that needs busting. You have to think of it that way. If you don't…you won't hack it long here."

Veronica tried to process all that Agent Fuller had told her. Not only did she find out that her dad and Logan had been keeping some pretty heavy stuff from her, she realized that she wasn't just an intern anymore. She was about to get neck deep in some shit and she needed to pull it together.

"You're right, Special Agent Fuller. I'll get my head in the game. I can do this."

_**I have to do this!**_

"I know you can. You wouldn't be here if I didn't. And don't worry, Mars, you will be well prepared. We have three more weeks to make sure you are capable of handling yourself when the time comes. And we'll be close by. You'll have a team following you everywhere back in California."

"A whole team?"

"Yes. I, of course, will be the lead. We will coordinate every move you make and we will know where you are at all times. Here," Special Agent Fuller handed her a small box, "this is the first step."

Veronica took the box from him and opened it. There was a tiny, shiny, round piece of metal inside. It looked like a watch battery.

"I'm guessing this isn't a watch battery."

"Actually," Special Agent Fuller said, rising from his chair to approach Veronica, "it is. It's a special battery. It contains a GPS tracker. You'll put it in this watch," he said pulling a watch from his desk, "and we can find you at all times. Don't take this watch off. Ever. It's waterproof, fireproof, and Armageddon proof."

"What, is this my Inspector Gadget watch?" Veronica joked.

Fuller couldn't help but manage a grin. Among the agents he was considered a hard-ass, but something about Veronica Mars brought out his sense of humor. Maybe she reminded him of himself at that age.

"Mars, come on."

"Sorry. Gees. So what does it do?"

"Well, as most watches do, it tells the time…"

Veronica managed a grin this time.

_**Smart-ass wearing off on you, Special Agent?**_

"…and," he continued, "with the special battery, it will act as a GPS tracker and transmitter. It will also act as a communication device – one way only – when paired with this."

Fuller held up something that looked something like a tooth.

"It's a molar cap. It picks up vibrations in your mouth when you talk. The watch detects those vibrations, turns them into sound waves, and transmits them to the person listening on the other end. We can hear you at all times, but only you. It's not a microphone, so we won't be able to hear others around you."

"I'm guessing this new little piece of dentistry is to be with me at all times as well?"

"Yes. This particular one is just for show. You'll have to be fitted for your own. We'll get that next week. We'll make sure everything is 100% before you go back home. Go ahead and start wearing the watch now so you get used to having it on all the time, and there won't be any suspicion when you're seen wearing it all the time when you get home."

"And what story do I make up for my boyfriend about this?"

"You're smart, Mars. You'll figure something out."

Veronica groaned. That would be a lot more difficult than Fuller realized. Logan was sure to suspect something funny when she started wearing a megalithic watch on her wrist all the time. It was quite a bit larger than her usual one, which she didn't wear near as often as she wished now she did. And Logan was sure to…

_**Shit! Logan…this tooth device. Does it pick up EVERY sound I make?**_

"So, Special Agent Fuller," Veronica started. "this molar cap…Will you be tracking everything I say, every noise I make, or…"

At first Fuller didn't catch on. He made a quizzical face at Veronica and retorted, "Well, of course, but…"

Suddenly the light bulb went on and he realized what the young, healthy woman with a Hollywood boyfriend was asking.

"Of course, you may take it out for brief instances when the need arises," he said, trying hard not to crack a smile, "but discretely, and only when necessary. We of course, won't be monitoring twenty-four-seven, but it will be recording constantly. Once they fit you, they'll show you how to pop it in and out easily. You'll have no trouble with that, you'll just have to figure out how to hide it and keep its existence private."

"Yeah, okay, I get that."

"There's still some more field training you need before we turn you loose back in California. Tomorrow you'll be heading back to Quantico for a three day exercise. Pack a bag, but you won't need much. You will be training with several other agents on how to manage a hostage situation. You, of course, will be the hostage. I warn you, they intend on making this as real as possible so that you'll be fully prepared for your encounter with the Sorokins."

Veronica swallowed hard. Now it was getting serious. Now it was getting real.

"Fortunately, you will be training with the team that will be accompanying you back to California. As a matter of fact – you'll be training with them for the duration of your stay here."

"How are we covering that with the rest of the interns?"

"Funny you should ask that…you need to go clear out what things you have here."

"Huh?"

"Today will be your last day at this office. We will simply tell the others you had to leave unexpectedly. I warn you, rumors will circulate. In fact, we'll probably start most of them. Everything from caught stealing to… sleeping with an agent…it probably won't be good for your reputation."

_**Great, just when I thought I had escaped that little reputation of mine for a few months…**_

"I'm used to it."

"I'd imagine. I've read your file, remember?" Fuller said with a grin.

"Lucky you," Veronica joked back.

"Anyway, you'll be in Quantico from now until you return. No one, of course, outside this office is to know this."

"I know, don't tell Logan or my dad."

"Exactly. Now, get your stuff. Go home and get some rest. You'll need it. Tomorrow is the first day of some pretty intense training."

"Aye, Aye," Veronica saluted and turned to walk out of the office.

"And Mars…"

"Yes, Special Agent Fuller?"

"I think we're on a last-name-basis at this point. I know my job title, I don't need to hear it every time you open your mouth. Fuller will be sufficient."

Veronica nodded and left the SAC's office. She grinned. While she felt an enormous sense of pride that she was "in" with the FBI – the gravity of the situation weighed heavy on her. She was now a part of a real FBI "team".

_**Holy shit! How in the hell am I going to keep this from Logan and my dad?**_

A/N: Okay, so I understand that this song wasn't out in 2000-whatever this would have been, but just go with it, okay? It's One and Only by Adele.

Also, if anyone notices that I stole the "tooth transmitter"—look the other way. It works for this, so I stole it. It may be cheesy – but it works.


	18. Chapter 18: T is for Team

So…it's been a while. Yeah, I have excuses, but…so anyways—here's the next chap.

**Chapter 18: T is for Team**

"So what is this training exercise thingy again? And why are you, a lowly intern involved?"

"It's just some "impress-the-young-impressionable-interns" deal. I'm sure it won't be anything too remarkable. We're just going to "experience" a hostage-like situation. Probably a bank robbery or something. Who knows, who cares? It's the government's dime and I think it rocks!"

"Well," sighed Logan, wrapping his arms around the petite blonde's tiny waist, "I think it sucks. I don't like spending even one night without you – and they make me spend three?"

"Oh, Logan, you're impossible," the blonde smiled.

"Nonsense. I'm very possible…"

"Logan!" Veronica sighed, feeling every indication of what Logan had on his mind.

"Gosh, Ronnie, you're gonna be gone for three days – don't you think I deserve a little something to ease the pain?"

Veonica smiled at Logan's devlish grin. She never could resist it.

"So, I'll be back on Saturday. Try to behave."

"Who, me?" Logan asked, pretending to look around for someone else Veronica must be referring to.

"Yes, you!" she smiled, getting into the backseat of the black SUV.

As soon as she was out of sight, Logan made a phone call.

"Yeah, it's me….something's up. I'm not sure what, but she claims she's going on this training exercise for a few days. She brought home a bunch of stuff yesterday like she wasn't going back to the office….no, she played it off, but big, black SUV's don't normally pick-up lowly FBI interns and take them on secret training exercises…yeah, that's what I'm afraid of….okay, I'll keep you updated."

He hung up and turned to go inside, but not before he noticed the black Lincoln parked a few streets down. He shook his head and walked inside.

"So…if I'm not going back to the office anymore, where am I going?"

"Once you get what you need from the next few days, the team won't necessarily need Quantico to keep training. There's a small, secret, facility in Fort Hunt…"

"Uh, that one's not so secret, Fuller…"

Fuller smirked. If this girl didn't get herself and their whole team killed—she'd probably get a friggin' medal.

"Anyway—you'll go to work as usual (or at least that's the story you'll tell) and no one will be the wiser."

Veronica smiled.

_**No one will be the wiser. If that's what you want to think…**_

…..

"Mars, I want you to meet the team…this is John Nacombe, former military, black ops. He's the braun of the operation."

"Sort of kick-ass-and-take-names kind of guy? Good to know," Veronica retorted, drawing a smile from the hardened "former" Marine.

"…and this is Cecille Fuller—she's a computer expert and a most skilled operational leader. She runs the coms and cams and calls the shots. She's your ops leader."

Veronica took her outstretched hand and shook it firmly. She had surmised in her short time in DC, that there were two kinds of women in the Bureau: the one who looked at other women as pitiful excuses for agents—a testament to all that was wrong with title 9, as she was the exception, not the rule; and the kind who looked at other women as kindred spirits—a fellow traveler down a dark and forbidden road that they must traverse together. It was quite clear to Veronica at that moment that Ms Fuller here was a distinct third kind of woman: the kind that gave you a chance to show what you were about before deciding which categorical stereotype to personify in your presence. Veronica realized that SHE, in fact, was this type, also, and mentally chastised herself for not creating that third category before today.

"And last, but not least, is Cameron Ford…"

"Howdy, ma'am. I don't have any fancy, smancy training like these two. I'm just a cowboy with a knack for getting bad guys."

Veronica had to resist the urge to laugh in his face. If he thought he was being cute…

"Well, hi, Cowboy, I'm Veronica Mars…college girl with a talent for getting myself into trouble. Nice to meet you," she said trying to suppress her laughter, not unnoticed by Agent Nacombe, who then had a hard time containing his.

…

It was a grilling three days of training for Veronica. She expected it to be hard, but they really put her through the ringer. At first she thought they were just being harsh because she was an intern. She figured they saw her as a pain-in-the-ass-problem they were forced to deal with – short-end-of-the-straw kind of thing, but she quickly learned she was wrong.

"Listen, Mars, this shit is for real," Agent Nacombe told her at the end the first day, after he noticed her looking a little weary. "We may be playing hostage right now, but if those Russian assholes grab you, all shit hits the fan, then. You've got to be prepared. You've got to know how to handle yourself. If you're in danger, the whole team is in danger. We don't leave a member of the team behind. You're part of that team now, so get it together and grow some balls. Get back out there tomorrow and give it all you got. I've read your file, I know you can survive, you just have to remind yourself."

Veronica understood after that. She really was a part of this team. She might be a lowly intern, a pain-in-the-ass-problem for this team, but she was part of it now. She was part of the team and they all had a job to do, so she didn't show a sign of weakness the rest of the time they trained. By the end of day 3, they were all impressed as hell at the petite blonde from where-the-hell-ever California.

"So are you ready for the real thing now, Mars?" Nacombe joked?

"Hell, no. Would you be?"

"Good answer. I'd worry if you were too cocky."

"Too cocky, Napalm?"

Veronica chuckled at Cowboy's nickname for Agent Nacombe. It never got old.

"There is no such thing."

"Cowboy, when we find you in pieces on the side of the road one day, I'll have that engraved on your tombstone."

"Please do."

Fuller, who Veronica at first took as a rigid, hard-ass, was an enigma to her. She would, at times, laugh and share a joke with the group and at other times reprimand them for acting like four-year-old ninnies. This was one of those times.

"Agents, please. Can we wrap this little exercise up and go home?" she asked, her eyes rolling at the men's humor.

"Yes, ma'am, CC."

"Stop calling me CC, damnit. That is not my name."

"Come on, CC, you gotta have a nickname just like the rest of us."

"No, actually, Agent Ford, I don't. Check the constitution."

"Since when do the rest of us have a nickname, Cowboy? I thought it was just the boys."

"Oh, no, Blondie, I got one for you, too."

"Blondie? How original," Veronica snorted.

"Oh, it ain't Blondie. It's Pluto."

"Pluto?" she choked on the water she had just guzzled. "How the hell did you come up with Pluto?"

"Well, your last name is Mars—which makes me think of planets. And I love dogs, like the one from Mickey Mouse—so I just thought Pluto."

"How did they let a dumb fuck like you into the FBI, Cowboy?"

"Same way they let a Viet-crazed ex-Marine in, Napalm."

Veronica shook her head, "My life is in YOUR hands?" she asked rhetorically.

"Get a move on, team," Fuller barked.

…

"Logan? You home?"

Veronica entered the dark townhome, almost disappointed that Logan hadn't greeted her with a nice home-cooked meal and a million candles like the last time she had gone away for a few days. In fact, Logan didn't seem to be home at all.

She dropped her keys on the counter and headed to her room to put away her things. On her bed lay a wrapped box with a note. She smiled. She knew that Logan would have done something for her return home. She opened the note.

"Take a shower and put this dress on – or not, it's really up to you, but going naked in public isn't really your thing, but I digress…

Anyway, put this on and be outside at 5 sharp. A black limo will arrive for you.

P.S. I missed you."

Veronica felt herself get a little giddy. She opened the box to reveal a very simple but very cute maroon halter dress. There was a little sweater with it. The nights in Virginia that summer had been anything but chilly unless they were on the water….she smiled. Was Logan taking her to that restaurant on the river in Old Towne? She glanced at her new mammoth FBI watch and hurried to the bathroom. She quickly showered and fixed herself for the evening. As she slipped the dress on, she suddenly remembered her new dental hardware.

_**Shit. How am I going to get this out without Logan seeing?**_

She thought about just taking it out right then, but if something were to happen, she'd want her team to know ASAP. That thought made her smile. "Her" team. She really was all FBI now.

Quickly she snapped back to reality as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. They had shown her how to "pop" it in and out. It wasn't hard, just not so inconspicuous. If things got hot and heavy pretty quickly it would be hard to get it out without Logan knowing.

_**Oh, hell, you're Veronica Mars. You can do anything.**_

She tried making herself believe that as she grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the door.


	19. Chapter 19: OMG

Chapter 19

**OMG**

Veronica stepped into the black car, trying not to make it obvious that she glanced all around for signs of her adoring followers. She didn't spot any in the complex, but figured there were at least two vehicles on the street. The good guys…and the bad guys.

_**And Veronica Mars in the middle. The story of my life.**_

She was truly disappointed to find herself alone in the back of the limo.

"Good evening, ma'am. Your gentleman is waiting for you at your destination."

Veronica nodded as the driver lifted the dark window separating them. Her disappointment at no Logan quickly turned to intrigue. Just what was he up to? Veronica noticed that he had been somewhat distant and aloof since she got thoroughly engulfed in FBI work. He hadn't really told her what he'd been up to the past few weeks, and now Veronica wondered if she should've been more inquisitive.

Her phone buzzed and she looked down at the text from Agent Fuller:

"Nacombe is on detail tonight, but if you'll text me when you are sure you're secure and I'll kill your transmitter for a few hours. –CF"

Veronica was shocked to hear from her fellow agent. They had bonded over the course of the few days they trained, but Veronica never expected them to be BFF's. This was almost an offer of friendship. She would have had to suspect that Veronica might find herself in a position that she didn't want broadcast for all the FBI to hear, and greatly appreciated the offer. While Veronica still hadn't gotten a good read on her yet, she suspected that there was much more to Agent Fuller than met the eye.

"Thanks. Will do," Veronica shot back, just as they came to a stop.

The driver opened the door and Veronica could smell the water. She smiled and stepped out, a little surprised to see that they were not at the restaurant in Old Town, but instead, she looked out over the harbor and saw several boats and private yachts tied up. The driver escorted her to one of these private yachts were a smiling and handsomely-dressed Logan was waiting to take her hand.

"What in the world is all this?" Veronica questioned.

"It's a surprise. You have been working hard this summer, but so have I. I just wanted to show you what I have been up to."

Veronica smiled. It's as if Logan had read her mind earlier. She was very curious as to what he had been doing all this time. She was certainly eager to see, but leave it to Logan to make it as dramatic as all this.

"Well, I have to say I am curious, but…"

"Just relax and enjoy it, okay?"

"Please just tell me this boat isn't yours," Veronica smiled, almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Not yet," Logan smirked. "I'm just borrowing it right now."

They ventured out into the Chesapeake slowly, enjoying the view. When they finally pulled up to dock, Veronica had no idea where they were.

"Where are we, Logan?"

"This is Tangier Island."

"Seems quiet."

"It is. Small, quaint, and secluded. The only way to get here is by boat or air. Can you believe there isn't even an ATM?"

"No. So why are you here?"

Logan helped Veronica off the boat and they walked up the dock towards a golf cart that looked brand new.

"Your carriage, my lady," Logan smirked.

Veronica was nearly speechless. She just sat down and thought of the reasons they must be here.

Logan drove up the road to a charming little bed and breakfast Veronica thought looked as if it were straight out of a painting of Americana. It looked so peaceful and beautiful. Nothing like her normal life. Logan noticed her smile and bright eyes.

"You like it?"

"It's so…quaint? But not in a bad way. It's…it's…it looks like a fairy tale."

"So, all that is good, right?"

Veronica looked at him sideways.

"Logan, what's all this about? Are we spending the weekend here?"

"Well, not exactly. I bought the place."

"You, what?"

"I bought it. It's a great investment. Turn-key operation. The owners are getting ready to retire in a few years and were looking to put the place on the market. I got the heads up and made them an offer. They'll continue to run the place for a few years, then…well, then we'll see. It's really an amazing investment. I couldn't understand why they'd want to give it up, but they've done well, saved up, and they want to be able to spend time with the grandkids. Their kids live on the mainland, in Maryland, and they spend most of the summer here, but they'd like to be less tied down as the grandkids get older."

"Wow," was all Veronica could say.

"Wow? That's all you got?"

"Right now, yeah," Veronica quipped.

Logan smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go. I'll introduce you."

He led Veronica through the white picket fence gate and up the walkway to the front of the inn. Inside, it was just as she pictured it would be. It was tastefully decorated, with all the feel of a time gone by. An era of whimsy and wonder, when American history breathed itself into everything. Colonial Americana was apparently still alive and well in this quaint little part of the country. Logan introduced her to the owners and they exchanged pleasantries. They showed her around the inn and waved goodbye as she and Logan walked back towards the golf cart.

"So how are you going to manage this from so far away?"

"I told you, it practically runs itself. Plus, next summer, when we're back…"

"Next summer? We?"

"Come on, you're already on secret training missions. I'll be surprised if they let you finish college in Neptune before you're back here putting in eighty-hour weeks for the bureau."

Veronica couldn't help but noticed how he completely steered clear of the "we" part of her question.

"Let's go. The other part of the surprise is on the other side of the island."

"The other part?" Veronica asked, forgetting all about her last question.

They drove around the island to a remote section where there were only a few houses. Mostly colonial estates, but a few modern looking homes were spaced within. En route, Veronica decided to go ahead and text agent Fuller. For some reason she couldn't quite discern, she thought that it might be a good idea to go dark on the ole FBI. Finally, Logan pulled up to the end of a long driveway that wound back into some trees, headed towards the water. He turned down the path and Veronica soon saw the trees open up into a beautiful stately colonial-style estate. It looked like it was not that old, even though the architecture suggested otherwise. It overlooked the water, she could tell, with even a path that seemed to lead right to the bay.

"Logan…"

"Welcome, home, Veronica."

"What?"

"This was my other investment on the island. A different kind of investment than the B and B, but…"

"Logan, I…what…"

"come on," Logan said, taking her hand and leading her up the steps to the front door. "It's an old colonial estate, but there's been a lot of work done. Everything has been updated to bring it into the twenty-first century, but still leaving a definite old-world feel."

"It's amazing."

Logan led her through the house, showing her every tile, every chandelier. Veronica understood that he was showing off his choices. He didn't say that he was responsible for the renovations, but she knew. Everything was beautiful. He led her out onto a veranda that overlooked the water. It was breathtaking. It was set up for a perfect candlelight dinner. Veronica was blown away.

"It's beautiful, Logan. But…"

He placed a finger gently on her lips and led her to the railing. He pulled something from his jacket pocket and knelt down on one knee in front of her. She stopped breathing. She would have passed out if Logan hadn't grabbed her hand, the feeling generating enough electricity to jolt her into forcing a breath.

"Veronica, you are the love of my life…of a thousand lifetimes. I know it hasn't always been easy, and I can't promise that it will ever be, but I can promise that I will love you as long as I live. Will you please do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"


	20. Chapter 20: Back to Reality

_So…even though I don't reply to reviews, I do read them and cherish each one. Sorry I left you hanging, there, but here's another chapter so you don't have to hang on as long this time ;) Remember, this story is called "Roller Coaster" for a reason. Lots of ups and downs, so don't get too excited or too depressed about anything too quickly. Thanks for your reviews and your patience!_

**Chapter 20**

**Back to Reality**

"Marr…wha? Log…"

Veronica felt her head spinning and the air wouldn't come. She held her hand to her head to try to stop the spinning.

Logan could tell she was fading. He quickly jumped up and grabbed her waist to support her. The electricity in his touch shocked her back to reality once again.

"It's okay, Veronica. You don't have to answer right now. I know it's sudden and it's not something we've even discussed seriously. I'm not asking you to run away with me to Vegas tonight or anything. Just think about it for a while. All I want you to know is that I love you. Forever. Epic….remember?"

Veronica grinned. Her head was still buzzing like she'd drank a bottle of Crown all in one gulp or something, but she was alert enough to know that Logan meant what he said. Her first instinct was to apologize for not being able to throw her arms around him and scream yes at the top of her lungs, but she was still a little shell-shocked from all this evening had been. First a B and B, then a house, now a proposal. She knew that she loved Logan, and that she always would. She just hadn't expected Logan to propose—ever, really. She really never thought it would be something Logan would entertain. She knew that he loved her and had said on more than one occasion that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but to see him get down on one knee in front of her…was just all too much.

"Logan, I…"

"shh," Logan said putting a finger to her lips. "You know how I feel. I wanted to make it clear. I honestly didn't expect an answer tonight. I just didn't want to waste any more time not telling you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will wait for you to be ready, Veronica. I will wait forever if I have to."

"I love you, Logan."

"I know. Now, let's eat, I'm starved. You pour the wine. I'll go in and get the food."

As the sun sat low in the sky, they ate a wonderful meal of Chesapeake seafood and a decadent dessert of fresh strawberries and cream.

"So, this house, Logan…"

"Is mine….ours. I've hired some people to take care of it while we're back in Neptune, but in a few years, I figure, it will make for a nice more permanent residence."

"In a few years?"

"Yeah. When you're a full-fledged fed."

"You just assume that I will work for the FBI."

"It's kind of a given, don't you think?"

"What if they don't want me?"

"How could they not? I mean, anyone that's met you wants you."

"In a professional manner, Logan."

"That's what I meant."

"Sure it is."

"Well, right now, I want you. Let's just focus on that," he said, grabbing her and pulling her close.

Before Veronica could respond, Logan seized her mouth with his. He swooped her up in his arms and carried her inside and up the stairs to a bedroom—their bedroom.

…..

The next morning Veronica awoke feeling like she was in a dream. She felt that she was in a world that couldn't possibly be her own. In Logan's arms she felt safe…loved…home. But in the back of her mind was the incessant banging of reality trying to break through.

She slid out of Logan's embrace, trying not to wake him. She threw on a robe she found hanging on the bathroom door and shielded her eyes from the brilliant light pouring in through the sheer coverings over the huge windows in their room. She slid out the glass sliding door onto the balcony and checked her phone. There were a couple of messages.

'You're live again. Sorry, ran out of time. – CF'

This message was from Cecille at 2:30 am. Fortunately Veronica had fallen asleep in Logan's arms just thirty minutes before that. They had a rather long night.

'No Russians on the island, but someone has been following. Rich boy's bodyguards never left the mainland, so it's not them. Definitely not mob—they look like, well, feds. Your boy have any friends at the CIA by any chance? By the way—nice B and B. I might recommend this to my friends."

This message had arrived only forty-five minutes ago.

_**Oh, yay. Back to reality.**_

Veronica quickly responded:

'You have friends, Nacombe? There's a shocker. And no, I'm pretty sure Logan doesn't know anyone in the CIA.'

The response was quick.

'You sure about that? These guys are professional. And discreet. No one would know they were even watching you. They blend in like they're trained.'

'So how'd you make 'em?'

'Because I'm that damn good, Miss Smart Ass.'

'Well, then. I'm glad you're on my team.'

'Damn right, you are.'

Veronica grinned and looked out at the water. She could see the boats out in the bay, fishing. She tried hard, but couldn't imagine a more peaceful place. She never pictured herself as anything but a California girl, but she was fast coming to believe that she really could be a Virginia girl. Her and Logan….

Memories of last night's events came flooding back to her. She felt bad about not accepting Logan's proposal on the spot, but she knew that he sincerely meant what he said, and she knew that he would wait. But she was starting to wonder if that was fair to him. Why wouldn't she say yes to Logan? Why wouldn't she want to marry him? She did, didn't she? Didn't she really want to spend the rest of her life with Logan Echolls?

"Good morning, Beautiful," Logan smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Morning. It's so beautiful here."

"I thought so, too. I knew you'd like it. It's a great place to unwind after a long day at the bureau."

"You seem so sure of my future…what about your own?"

"I plan to lay around and be a bum like I always have been and live off the sweat of your brow, my dear," Logan joked.

"Seriously, Logan."

"In case you haven't noticed, I've gotten pretty good at the real estate thing. In fact, I've already talked to my advisor back at Neptune, and with a little hard work—I can finish my business degree and be a Virginia real-estate mogul by the time your Queen of the FBI."

"Queen of the FBI?"

"FBI, England, world…whatever."

Veronica laughed.

"What about the other house?"

"Well, I thought we'd keep both. I mean, you probably don't want a lengthy commute every day—first by sea then by land. This can be our 'second home.' For weekends and stuff."

"Logan, you must be close to running out of money by now."

"That's why I'm learning how to make more, darling. Besides, I figure I can cut down back in Neptune. I'm going to get out of the Grand and find something a little more reasonable. Plus, I've made some pretty good investments along the way. I'm not stupid—I just used to be lazy."

"Used to be? So those days are over?"

"Well, until your Queen, anyway."

"Okay," Veronica smiled, leaning into steal a kiss, which Logan returned gladly.

"Come on, let's get dressed. We can head to the B and B. They make a great breakfast."

…

The fairytale lasted another couple of days until they had to return to Alexandria. Then it was back to the grind…and back to reality. They returned to pack their things before heading back to Neptune. School started back in two weeks, and Veronica was sure that by the time that happened, she would have completed her first FBI operation. At least, she hoped so, because the alternative wasn't pretty.

On the flight back home, she fulfilled Logan's wish to join the mile-high club.

They arrived back in Neptune just before sunset. Keith was there to greet them at the airport.

He hugged his daughter and shook Logan's hand. He was glad to have them – yes, both of them – back home safe and sound.

"Let's go, you two. Dinner is waiting."

As they pulled into the driveway she noticed the house wasn't dark.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Just some friends ready to say hello," he smiled.

The front door opened and she saw Mac. She immediately ran to hug her friend.

"So glad you're home, V. We obviously have a lot to talk about," she said, nodding towards Logan.

"You have no idea," Veronica whispered.

Next was Wallace.

"Oh my gosh, you're back!" she squealed.

"Damn, it's good to see you, Supafly," Wallace said, giving her a big hug.

He shook Logan's hand.

"Welcome back to Cali, man."

"Thanks, Wallace. So we good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Wallace said.

As they made their way inside, Dick approached.

"Dude, you missed some epic parties this summer. And some guys came and moved all your stuff out. They said you knew and all, but…I tried to call…"

"Logan, what's going on?" Veronica asked, suddenly in a panic that maybe Logan had lost all his money.

"I went ahead and checked out of the Grand. I had what little stuff I had sent to storage. I'll find a place this week. Don't worry. So…Dick…what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I was invited. Duh."

"Hey, I was in a festive mood. My daughter is home. Life is grand. Let's eat," said Keith spryly.

They talked about their summer adventures, well, most of them did. Veronica tried to stay as tight-lipped as possible about what she had done over the summer. She also didn't feel like sharing a lot of personal stuff with the entire group, so she downplayed her and Logan's escapades as much as possible. She didn't say anything about their last weekend at the island. Logan took the cue and only spoke of doing some "awesome" work with a local real estate agent. Soon it was late and they were tired. Wallace drove Mac home.

"So, man…you need a place to crash until you find somewhere else to live?"

"Nah, that's okay. I'll check in somewhere for the night. I've got a few calls to make in the morning, but I'll have a place lined up."

"Ok, man. But you know that mi casa is your casa."

"Thanks, Bro," Logan said as he closed the door behind Dick. Keith walked up just as Dick left.

"Well, that's my cue to leave, too, I guess. Thanks, Keith, for the party. It was nice to feel welcome back to Neptune."

"Where are you headed off to? I know you don't have any place to stay."

"I will. It's not a problem."

"It is a problem. You'll stay here…with us," Keith grinned, putting his arm around Veronica who remained unusually quiet during this odd exchange between the two most important men in her life.

"Thanks for the offer, Keith. I'll crash on the couch tonight and find something tomorrow."

"Logan, I meant you can stay here with us…permanently. Well, maybe not permanently," Keith laughed, "but for a while, anyway. Until you decide to settle down on your own." The last part was added with an eyebrow raised towards Veronica, to which she had to struggle to keep her jaw from hitting the floor.

"Look, Keith, I appreciate it, but…there's not really room. I mean, you've got your office, and I really don't think you want me camped out in the living room for any length of time…"

"I'm not planning on giving up my office, and I don't expect you to camp out in the living room."

"Well, where am I…"

"Look, I'm not stupid. I'd rather not have it flaunted in my face, but I'm a hip cat, cool daddy-o, right baby girl?"

"Oh no, I'm so not involved in this…"

"Of course you are, darling. This is your house, too. Actually, it's mostly your house."

"Dad, you aren't suggesting Logan and I move in together?"

"Not so much…but you lived together this summer, right?"

"Well, yes, I mean, sort of…"

"I'm a private investigator, Veronica. I am not stupid. Like I said – I don't won't to be privy to all the details of your relationship, but at least with you both under my roof I can keep an eye on him," Keith said gesturing jokingly at Logan, "Plus, I'll be at work, you'll be at school, and Logan will be doing whatever it is Logan does…"

"He's in school, too, Dad."

"…and we'll have dinner at night like regular families…and you'll be doubly protected…"

"…and we'll all live happily ever after? Dad, what happened to you while I was away? Logan, will you excuse us for a moment," Veronica said, not really asking, as she led her father into another room away from Logan.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Me? I thought you'd be happy. Did something happen between you and Logan that I don't know about? Do you NOT want him to live here?"

"Dad, six months ago, you hated Logan Echolls. You would've strangled him with your own bare hands if you could have. Now you want him to move in?"

"I have never hated Logan. I never particularly liked him, true, but he's grown up, Veronica. I've seen him change. I see the way he wants to protect you. How can that be a bad thing? It would be nice to have an extra set of eyes on you. Do you have a problem with him being here?"

"Dad, I didn't say that."

"Well, what do you want, Veronica?"

_**Well, isn't that the ten million dollar question.**_

"You sure you're okay with this? Just move Logan into my room like one big happy family?"

"I didn't say I liked it, but, yeah…I guess I'm okay with it. Plus, it might be good for Logan to have some sort of family for a change."

Veronica enveloped her dad in a hug.

"You're an amazing man, Keith Mars."

"Oh, I know," he grinned. They walked back to where Logan was standing near the doorway.

"So—apparently aliens have taken over my Dad's body and you're moving in. Hell has most definitely gotten chilly."

"Veronica, I…"

"I'm tired, kids. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

Keith turned and walked to his room, leaving a very stunned Logan confused as to what to do next.

"I'm tired, too, Logan. Let's go to bed."

"Veronica…."

"It's settled, Logan. You heard Dad. One big happy family."

Logan smiled and shook his head. For the first time in his life it did feel like a family. He knew they would be one day, anyway. It was only a matter of time. He could see Veronica was coming around already. As they fell asleep that night, both imagined themselves back in Virginia – away from Neptune and its drama. Just the two of them, together, conquering the world. Soon enough sunlight would break through and reality would close in. But those few hours of night were precious, and they both held on as long as they could.


	21. Chapter 21: It's a Crazy, Crazy Dream

_**Chapter 21: It's a Crazy, Crazy Dream**_

"Good morning, Logan."

"Morning, Sir."

Keith rolled his eyes at Logan, who was for once, not grinning like a jackass. He looked genuinely intimidated, and Keith loved it.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Keith asked.

"Well, I'm meeting with my advisor this morning…iron out some stuff for school."

Keith nodded approval.

"Then I need to work on finding my own place," Logan added quietly.

"What?" Keith asked with genuine surprise. "I know our house isn't that big, but surely you can fit?"

Logan smiled, knowing Keith was enjoying toying with him.

"It's not, Keith, you know that. I just think…well, I'm not sure Veronica really wants me here."

Keith cocked his head to one side.

"Why would you think that?"

"I just think she needs a little space right now. Frankly, I think I freaked her out a little with my…well, you know," he said uneasily.

"I'm sorry about that, Logan. Sorry she didn't say yes, but, you know Veronica as well as I do. She'll come around, but I don't think that means she doesn't want you here."

"I just think she'd be more comfortable if we had a little space. Plus, let's be honest, Keith. I can't imagine you are really happy with our …um…living arrangements."

"Well, I appreciate that, Logan, but do you really think we would be more comfortable if you weren't here….or would YOU be more comfortable."

"I don't want to suffocate her…or get on your bad side. I think it might be wise to keep my points in the positive," Logan grinned.

"You don't have to move out. Look, I'll even give up my office if you'd rather have your own room."

Logan looked at Keith for a moment and realized that he was completely sincere in his offer.

"That means a lot, Keith. More than you know. But, I think it would be the best thing."

"Look, Logan," Keith said, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "whatever you think is best, but you are more than welcome here, and I think we BOTH feel that way."

"Thanks, Keith."

"What is going on in here?" Veronica asked, stumbling sleepily into the kitchen where Logan and Keith were.

"Plotting what to do with our confounding girl here," Keith joked.

"Good luck with that," Veronica smirked.

"Morning, honey."

"Morning, Dad," Veronica managed, not looking too chipper.

"You're up early, " she remarked to Logan. "And you smell clean. Showered and ready to go. Where you headed?"

"School. I have to meet with my advisor. I'll see you in a little while, okay?" Logan said, leaving Veronica feel that there was something she had missed.

"Um, ok," Veronica replied, unable to form anything more coherent.

Logan kissed Veronica on the top of the head and grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Veronica looked at her dad, throwing her hands up to the side as if to say, "_What the hell was up with that?"_

"Don't look at me, sweetheart. He's yours."

Veronica pondered who the man was that just walked out of her kitchen for a moment while her dad finished cooking.

"Breakfast?" he asked smiling.

The promise of pancakes made Veronica forget momentarily about her mysterious man.

…..

"Mars, how's it going?"

"Do you have some sixth sense, Nacombe?"

"Huh?"

"You always seem to know just when I am getting out of the shower. Inconvenient, a bit," Veronica spat, annoyed.

"Sorry the FBI can't plan its business around your personal hygiene habits, ma'am."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Back in California one day and you're already bitchy. Damn, I guess you're feeling a little cocky now that you're back at home, huh?"

"I guess I just wasn't expecting the Feds to bother me so soon. I should've figured...anyway, get to the point, please."

"We're heading over in an hour. Make sure no one is at home for a few hours. We need to set up the monitoring at your home, your vehicle. There's already a team handling your boyfriend's vehicle, too."

"What? You're bugging us?"

"Of course. We have to have all our bases covered, Mars."

Veronica was shocked. She had no idea this little mission would be so invasive. She would be so glad when it was over and she could go back to some semblance of privacy.

"Fine. See you in an hour."

Veronica got dressed and waited patiently for her team to arrive. They were just walking out the door when her phone rang.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was hoping we could spend a little time together today. There's kind of a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah, I guess there is. Why don't I come pick you up in a few?"

"Great," Mac said. "I'll see you then."

Veronica grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She had missed Mac and felt very guilty for not keeping in touch with her friend better. She also knew she'd have to make some Wallace-time in her schedule. They surely had a lot to catch up on.

She vowed then and there that once this whole Russian mob business was over, she was making herself free for friend time.

…

"So, obviously you and Logan are back together…like, for real."

"Ok, you promise not to tell a soul in the universe what I'm about to tell you? And also, not to scream or throw something?"

"Veronica…"

"Promise."

"Ok, what are we, like 12? I promise. Pinky swear," Mac teased, holding up her little finger.

"Logan asked me to marry him."

"What! Oh my…"

"You promised," Veronica said, shushing her friend.

"Ok, ok," Mac said in a near whisper. "But marriage? Logan?"

"I know, right? I was more shocked than you."

"What did you say?

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Harsh."

"I mean, I didn't know what to say. He told me just to think about it. He wanted to make it clear to me how he felt."

"I'd say that was successful."

"And he bought us a house…two houses. And a bed and breakfast."

"What the hell?"

"Yeah. Logan being Logan. He's suddenly discovered his calling in real estate and is positioning himself to become the Real Estate King of Virginia."

"So now he wants to move to Virginia?"

"Well, he just assumes that I'll go to work for the FBI and we'll move there eventually."

"Oh my God, Veronica, what in hell happened to Logan? Has he had an alien abduction experience?"

"It gets better. Apparently both he and my dad have. My dad asked Logan to move in with us."

"Holy shit, Veronica. Now I get it. I'm dreaming. I'm in some horrible nightmare," Mac shrieked, holding her head. "That would explain Dick…" she muttered trailing off.

"Wait, what?"

"I said I'm in a nightmare."

"Uh huh, after that. I distinctly heard you say the name Dick. As in Casablancas?"

"Oh, no. Not now. I'm too shocked by this whole nightmare revelation to discuss my problems."

"Mac, are you trying to tell me that something is going on with you and Dick Casablancas?"

"NO!" Mac screamed. "I mean, not really."

"Yeah, you're right. That explains everything. This IS a nightmare. But how are we both in it?"

"Okay, V, so here it is: Dick called a couple of times. He's still really torn up about the way he treated me at the start of freshman year. He apologized a million times already. I told him it was okay, that I understood. Then we ran into each other at that coffee shop near the Grand. We talked for nearly an hour. Then we started hanging out a couple of times a week."

Mac noticed Veronica's mouth was wide open and her eyes looked like she had seen a ghost.

"I felt bad for the guy," Mac said in a way too whiny tone. "He has pretty much lost everything. His mom doesn't give a damn about him. His dad is a criminal who only cares about himself. His brother was a lunatic who killed himself. And to think I was feeling sorry for myself because I have three parents who love me."

"Ok, I get the sympathy, but…Dick?"

"I mean, he's not so bad, V. Once you get to know him…"

"Oh, I know him…"

"V, come on. Give me a break. Don't you think I know him, too. I know who is he is…or was. He's changed."

"Mac…"

"Logan's changed. Why can you believe Dick can, too?"

Veronica looked at her friend. She knew she was right. Besides, all this was a dream, right? Why not give Dick a chance – since it was just a dream, anyway.

"Ok, Mac. You're right. I guess he can. This doesn't mean you're into him, does it?"

"No, of course not. I mean, I …"

"Oh, my God, Mac. You are. Aren't you?"

"Don't laugh, V."

"Okay, okay. Since this is bizarro dream world – I guess I can give Dick a shot. So…you and Dick…"

"We're not together. I mean, he's never asked me out or anything. We just hang out sometimes."

"But if he asked you out…you'd say yes."

Mac nodded shyly.

_**Oh my God! It's true. It's all true! This is a horrible, terrible, unfathomable nightmare!**_

"So, what do you say we call up Wallace and find some pizza or something."

"Sounds like a helluva plan you got there, V."


	22. Chapter 22: Two Can Play This Game

**Chapter 22: Two Can Play This Game**

"Hey there, sweetcakes," Veronica said as she entered the house and saw Logan sitting at the kitchen table, looking deep in the middle of paperwork of some kind.

"Sweetcakes? Really?"

"Would you prefer honeybuns, or muffin?"

"I'd prefer Logan, thank you very much. What's got you in such a chipper mood?"

"Well, since I decided that this is a horrible dream and dreams have absolutely no consequences – I'm feeling a little frisky."

"Really? " Logan asked excitedly, shooting straight out of his chair and swooping Veronica up in his arms. "Then let's run off to Vegas, get hitched and have wild, unprotected sex and see what happens."

"Whoa, there, partner," Veronica said clawing her way out of Logan's embrace. "Just in case I'm not having that nightmare, let's slow down a little, k?"

"I was just joking, Veronica."

Veronica smiled and nodded, not so sure he was. She has just gotten used to the idea of Logan proposing, she wasn't sure she was quite ready to wrap her little blonde head around the notion of what he was implying with that last quip.

"Um, sure, but all the same…"

Logan smiled and rolled his eyes playfully.

"You just wait, Mars," he said sitting back down to his paperwork, "You'll come around soon enough."

"So what are you up to?"

"School stuff. I'm filling out some forms to get course credit for my summer abroad," Logan smiled – that jackass grin surfacing for the first time in a while.

"Your real estate stuff?"

"My stuff, as you so eloquently put it darling, is called Intro to Real Estate Acquisitions. Or at least that's what the paper says here…"

"So this is for reals?"

"Don't look so surprised. Do you think I do this kind of thing for fun?"

"I'm really not sure anymore. This new Logan has got me all confused and befuddled."

"Befuddled?" Logan asked with his trademark jackass smile.

"Completely," Veronica smiled back, melting into his waiting arms. She surrendered to his kiss just long enough to forget where she was and who she was until she felt Logan shove her away and vaguely heard the sound of a door opening.

"Hey, there, Sherriff."

"Logan. You look deep into something there."

"School stuff."

"Veronica, honey, how was your day with Mac?"

Veronica took a second to snap back to reality and turned to her dad.

"Great. We picked up Wallace and made a day of it."

"Glad to see you've expanded your friendships beyond these four walls. Nothing against you, Logan."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Logan smiled. "Don't want me to exert too much of my evil influence over her."

"Something like that," Keith smiled back. "So what's for dinner?"

"Sorry, I've been into this paperwork for most of the afternoon and I let time get away from me. Otherwise I would have wowed you with my culinary skills."

"You have culinary skills?"

"Don't look so shocked, Dad. Logan can actually cook—really well."

"Well, it's over. He's got you so far under his spell you now believe he can cook."

"Don't underestimate my evil genius, Keith," Logan smiled.

"I'm starting to see that," Keith laughed.

"Have no fear – I ordered take out. It'll be here in about ten minutes."

"Look at you…schoolwork and domestic management. God, I love this nightmare!" Veronica exclaimed.

Veronica kissed Logan on the cheek and headed to her room.

Logan put the finishing touches on his school paperwork and gathered it up and helped Keith clear the table.

"What was that about?" Keith asked Logan.

"She has decided that she's trapped in some nightmare, none of this is real, and she no longer has to make rational decisions because she's going to wake up soon and find out that she's not on the verge of having all her dreams come true."

"I'm not sure which I find more disturbing – the fact that she doesn't believe life is actually going well for her or that you think you're making her dreams come true," Keith joked.

"Who said anything about me? I was talking about the FBI stuff," Logan smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, kid."

"Is that the door I hear?" Logan smiled, changing the subject quickly.

He answered the door and retrieved the take out. He and Keith set out the food and plates on the table.

"Seriously, Logan. I'm worried about her. She isn't used to the happy ending kind of life and I don't know if she can let herself enjoy it."

"Of course she can't, Keith. That's our job…to make her accept it and enjoy it. I told you – my whole reason for existing is to make her happy, to give her the life she deserves. I won't stop until that IS her reality."

"I know, kid," Keith said, showing a rare affectionate gesture to Logan and putting his arm on Logan's shoulder, "I believe you. And if anyone can make her happy – it's you."

"Sorry to interrupt this Hallmark moment, but…"

"I was just congratulating Logan on the extra credit work. That's very responsible and mature of him. So – you know – completely unlike him."

"Yeah, whatever, I smell food."

"Where do you put it all, small one?" Keith asked.

"One of life's little mysteries," Logan joked.

….

"It's two in the morning. This better be really good," Logan barked into the phone.

"Things are escalating quickly. The FBI is in position and ready. We'll be following closely and when the Russians make their move, we'll be there," the mystery voice said.

"All this I already knew, and it certainly didn't warrant an update at 2 am."

"Your girl…she's wrapped up in the feds tighter than we thought. They followed her back here."

"Damn, I was afraid of that."

"She's still in contact. They are planning on using her."

"Is there any way to do this without involving her?"

"I doubt it. She's central to the feds plan."

"Damnit!"

Veronica moaned, and Logan realized she could wake up any moment.

"I have to go, but I'll call you first thing in the morning."

"Logan?" Veronica asked sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just a wrong number. Go back to sleep."

He enveloped her in his arms and held her tight, wishing he could do that forever.

…

"It's 6 am, what is really so important right now?"

"They're in town and they are moving. We need to get you here and get prepped."

"Right now, Nacombe?"

"Yesterday, Mars, now move your ass!"

Logan walked out of the shower just as Veronica hung up.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just some paperwork I didn't complete before we left Virginia. Some sort of exit interview. They want me to come to the San Diego office and take care of it."

"Well, I'll go with you."

"No, no...it'll be long and boring. They won't even let you in the building. You do know you're Logan Echolls, right?"

"Hey – they let you in. I don't believe my record includes aiding and abeding international fugitives."

"Oh, low blow," Veronica teased, scooting on the bed closer to where Logan stood wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Logan grabbed her hands before she could pull the towel off.

"You have things to do, and so do I. Plus your dad is right down the hall."

"Grown-up Logan is no fun."

"Oh, I can be all kinds of fun, but not so much when a gun-toting, daughter-protecting Sherriff lives just down the hall."

Veronica pretended to pout and stomped off to the bathroom.

Logan picked up his phone and dialed.

"The feds are making some sort of move."

"Yeah, I think Veronica just got called in."

"I'll meet you in an hour."

"Fine."


	23. Chapter 23 : Alphabet Soup

**Chapter 23: Alphabet Soup**

"So, FBI Barbie, are you sure about your boyfriend's goon squad?"

"Yes. He told me they only followed us around in Virginia. He said they were from the area. No one is here with us. I believe him, Nacombe."

"Well, someone is still shadowing. It's weird. It's almost like they want us to know they are there, just not who they are. You can't think of anyone else?"

"Last time I checked I didn't have any mysterious spy friends, so…I'm going to go with no."

"Easy, Mars. We're just trying to figure all this out," Agent Fuller added, trying to defuse the two hotheads before it got out of hand.

"That you'd actually think I would see someone following me around, know who it is, and not tell you... I mean, really? Do you honestly think that I don't truly get how my ass is on the line here?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Blondie. So you don't know what's up," Nacombe relented.

"That makes us pretty even, then," Veronica snapped.

_**This is just super. I've gotten myself neck deep in a mob case with Mayberry police department for backup.**_

"SAC thinks we might be dealing with some professional shadows. Some of the alphabet soup," Ford finally chimed in.

"Wow. You've really bolstered my confidence in our federal government. Are you honestly telling me that another government agency is trailing the FB-friggin-I and you don't know about it?"

"This happens all the time, unfortunately," Agent Fuller sighed. "We're all good at what we do. It's very possible that CIA or Homeland or NSA is in on this and is poised to steal our thunder right after we make our play. That's why we need you to be on your toes, Veronica. We have to figure out who it is and block them from stealing our case."

"So what do we do?" Veronica asked.

"We think the Russians will make their move after school is in and you've settled into a routine. They're smart enough to know that they'll have to watch for a while and wait for the best opportunity. The trick is to make the shadows think they're moving sooner."

"Are you saying we are going to play fake-out with spies. That sounds like a valid plan," Veronica snorted.

"Well, Blondie, since you're such an expert would you like to offer alternatives?" Nacombe retorted.

Veronica was silent.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. So – shut up and pay attention."

"Look, you two. I am not being paid to be a babysitter, so stop it," Agent Fuller snapped. "We're basically going to let them see us gearing up for the Russians to make their move. If we play our cards right, they'll move in and show us just enough."

"Then, we should get started," Veronica said.

….

"Hey there, Sugarbritches. Did you get that paperwork for your FBI friends all straight?"

"Oh, who knows. They'll probably call tomorrow with something else they forgot to have me sign. You know how those government people are," Veronica said with absolute truthfulness, hoping whoever was listening on the other end got her message. "So did you get your schedule today?"

"Yes, I did. I got everything turned in and picked up my schedule. I hope it lines up with yours at least a little," Logan said sweetly.

"Wow! Where did that come from? Are we **that** couple now? Do I need to change majors so we can walk hand in hand to class every day?"

Logan smiled that trademark jackass grin.

"Are you kidding? I don't need to be smothered, woman."

Veronica rolled her eyes as Logan wrapped his arms around her.

"What exactly do you want, Mr Echolls?"

"Really just one thing…" Logan began. "It's short, and cute, and…"

"OOH, OOH," Veronica spat out excitedly, "I think I know this one."

Logan smiled down at her as he smothered her lips with his.

When Logan stopped suddenly, Veronica pretended to pout.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because…" Logan began.

"Hi, honey. I'm home!" The voice rang out loud and clear as it entered the front door.

"…of that," Logan finished.

"Are you psychic or something? How did you know he was home?"

Logan shrugged.

"I heard the key in the door."

"Ok, Spidey, you have super hearing now?"

"You understand, small one, the moment I began living under the same roof as your dad, a lot of my senses heightened."

"I see," Veronica laughed. It was still amazing to her that Logan was still intimidated by her father. Maybe that was a good thing?

"I thought I heard voices," Keith said happily.

"Yeah, we tried hiding, but we wouldn't both fit under the counter, so we gave up," Veronica joked.

"Ten thousand comedians out of work and this one's got jokes," Keith said in his best Groucho voice.

"So what about food? I'm hungry."

Logan and Keith looked at each other with that familiar question in their eyes.

"What?" Veronica shrugged. "I have good metabolism?"

"Sorry, I would have cooked but I got home about ten minutes ahead of you, short-stuff, so…"

"You two have been acting like such responsible adults lately. Why don't I treat us? Let's go out?"

"After you," Veronica said, pointing towards the door.

(-)

"Logan, is everything okay?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You just look like you've been told surfing has been made illegal."

Logan managed a laugh.

"Oh, funny, little one. No, that was the B and B. A little pipe leak that's going to cost me a few grand, but nothing serious," he lied, throwing his phone on the night stand.

"Well," said Veronica, inching closer to him from behind on the bed. "Why don't I just rub that tension out of those shoulders there?"

Veronica began massaging Logan's shoulders and neck.

"Wow, now that I know you're capable of all that, I won't have to pay for it anymore."

"Excuse me," Veronica feigned offense.

Logan grinned and spun around to face her.

"As long as you don't expect a happy ending," she smiled.

"Oh, not only do I expect a happy ending – I insist on it," he grinned. "A happy ever after."

_**Well, that's it. I really am in Mayberry, aren't I?**_


End file.
